A different tale of Ash Ketchum!
by Robin.exe
Summary: A story request by ghost509. Rated M to be safe! Pairings Ash x Female Lucaio x Female Ninetails x Female Gardevoir x Female Blaziken. Pokemon who were abandon by their trainers, are being given to Ash ketchum, a 14 year old who is just starting his pokemon journey! Can he get them to trust him and become close friends to another on his quest?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone, I know you all probably wasn't expecting this huh? Me tackling my own version of how the Anime of Pokemon should go down. This was a request by a member, who wanted me too take a shot at Ash and his adventures. Now there are some things that will be cleared up, which is yes. I already know there has been a lot of these fanfics about how things should go for Ash. Why I am taking a shot at it?Well...been in a pokemon mood lately and have been, watching the entire first season of Pokemon again. Thanks to netflix airing all the way up till the Orange islands episodes. That and I have been thinking of writing my own version, of how Ash's pokemon journey should've gone. Plus like Naruto, I am actually following a straight story path this time, and not trying to think too many original ideas, for my own Pokemon fanifc. So yeah lol, now I am going to lay down what will be different.**

**1. Ash is 14 years old in this story, after an incident happened with a close friends of his. The Pokemon Officials change the age limit, to that trainers must be 14 years old too start their journey.**

**2. I will be following somewhat closely too Cannon, but all the while not exactly like them. Like I will follow the cannon path Ash took in the anime, but different kind of events and happenings will occur.**

**3. No Ash will not have full access to his Aura, or any other kind of powers.**

**4. Ash will be somewhat smart, but not overly powerful. He will be his goofy self, and will be inexperienced throughout his journey. I don't care what people say, you are not a prodigy when you start on your journey the first time.**

**5. Gardevoir and Blaziken are Ash's only hard hitters, they will not listen too him at all. Except during a certain point and time in his journey. Where they will fully listen too his commands, as for Lucario and Ninetails? They evolved before they could have any battle experience, so their strengths is that of beginners. Which is explained in the story.**

**6. There will be lemons in this story, which will begin around Ash's 3rd or 4th gym badge. The requester wants this to be a Ash x Pokemon pairing...at least far as I know XD So you have been warn and your not into that stuff, kindly hit that back button ^^**

**7. Also the female Pokemon will be Anthro too Ash's eyes, while for the others. They see his pokemon like regular Pokemon, as this will be somewhat explain throughout his journey.**

**And that's about it, also if anyone knows or haves a better title? I would love to hear it, as for now it will stay as it is. While inform people that, I know your all probably going to find Grammar problems and etc. So please be kind enough not to go into a raging fit about it, I have this apparent strange habit. When ever I start a new story and get working on the first chapter? It's litter with some errors lol, so I am aware of them...but don't catch them right off the bat. So without further adieu and glad I am back into writing again. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter, of hopefully many to come with Ash and his pokemon! **

**xxxx**

**A different tale of Ash Ketchum!**

The excitement in the air is intoxicating, surrounding the entire arena of the Pokemon League Championship! People across the globe and all over the region of Kanto, were cheering and rooting for their two favorite trainers to win. As the two of them have already sent out their first Pokemon into the ring!

Red corner first Pokemon to be sent out is Gengar, as the shadow ghost Pokemon. Appeared from the bright light the Pokeball gave and showed itself onto the field, cackling and swinging its tongue in different directions.

Blue corner's Pokemon was also sent out, with their Pokemon being Nidorino! The large pink creature let out a loud roar, after appearing from its Pokeball and began sliding and kicking its paws into the ground.

With the cheers increasing in volumes and the two battling Trainers all set for their first round. The bell rang out through the stadium and began the fight! As the two Pokemon charged straight towards one another, with Nidorino starting things off with its tackle attack!

"Nidorino starts out with an amazing Tackle attack, oh but it was no good! As Gengar easily dodges it with its quick speed and jumping off of the Pokemon! Slamming it into the ground! OH what's this!?" The announcer shouted through his mic. Watching Gengar grinning that smile of his and began moving its paws in front of it, waving them in small circular motions. "OH MY, it's Gengar special attack Hypnosis, a powerful psychic move that puts any Pokemon asleep! Will Nidorino get out of this okay?!" exclaimed watching the pink Pokemon slowly wobbling and fighting hard, to not fall asleep.

"Looks like the trainer has recalled his Pokemon, what kind of Pokemon will be sent out next?!" announcer screamed out, and then slammed his hands onto his desk. As the next Pokemon to be sent out from the blue corner, is a mighty Onix! "Wow its heavy weight and hitter rock snake Pokemon, ONIX!"

The rock Pokemon roared and immediately dove straight towards Gengar. Knocking and slamming into the ghost type Pokemon, causing it to fly upwards and quickly repositioned itself up right. Firing off its nightshade attack! Which missed after Onix quickly moved its head to the right, and lifting itself from the ground. As the two Pokemon were now facing each other…as they flicker and became static a bit. Revealing that the battle is being displayed off from a TV set!

"The excitement in this stadium is amazing, as people and trainers around the world. Are witnessing the battle of history! None of our combatants seems to be tired, and won't give up the fight. With their Pokemon sharing blows, after blows of attacks off one another! Who knows who will come out on top!" exclaimed the excited announcer, who is shouting and screaming through his mic. Giving play by play of what's going on in the battle in front of him.

Suddenly a hand abstracts the view of the TV, wearing green fingerless gloves. With the person left hand stretching it down, so it will fit more comfortably and brought it close to his face. As his brown eyes showed determination and excitement, as he then smiles and pumped both his hand.

"Alright I knew this battle will be exciting, and with those strong Pokemon in the battlefield? As well studying hard of how they move and battle. Makes me even more psyche to start my own Pokemon journey!" announced the voice belonging to a 14 year old boy…Name Ash Ketchum.

A boy who one day dreams of starting his own Pokemon journey, as children who are of the age 14? Can start their official Pokemon journey, and are required to receive their first starter Pokemon. By a nearby Professor as well acquired their Trainers license.

Ash grabbed a Voltorb clock off from his drawer, raised it above his head. "I Ash Ketchum, here decree that I will go out and catch every Pokemon out there. Too become the greatest trainer of all time, a Pokemon master!" He then thrust the ball forward, "OF ALL-", though yelped when he suddenly heard a voice scolding him, while throwing the clock forward. Straight towards a woman hand, who easily caught it and opened up the clock with a small Pidgey chirping out.

The woman sighs and shook her head with a giggle, "Now Pokemon master, the one thing you should be ready for? Is going to bed", she announced while pointing towards the clock as she then tossed it back towards Ash. Who let out a few chuckles of embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

"Eheh sorry mom I couldn't sleep, and since I know tomorrow is my big day! I am even more excited to start my training and Pokemon journey!" the boy announced while grinning and smiling towards his mother. Who couldn't help but giggle.

"Well it won't do you any good if you were to be late…" she then sighs and lifted a T.V remote from a nearby desk. Changing the TV channel on the boy to a more education program to watch, as the screen change and now showing Pallet towns own expert Professor Samuel Oak!

"Here watch this, this should teach you more about what kind of Pokemon. You will be starting out with, a lot better than those pointless league matches you always watch." She explained, getting Ash too bashfully scratch the side of his cheeks. Though before she could turn around and leave the room, Ash spoke up and stop the mother in her tracks.

"Hey mom why do Trainers, have to start their Journey at an older age? Whatever happened too starting out at ten years old?" The boy asked the mother, who blinked her brown eyes and then looked up in thought. It was an honestly good question for the boy to ask, remembering how upset Ash got when he found out. He couldn't start his journey until he was 14, a rule change that occur with the official Pokemon league attendants.

"If you want my honest opinion son, I think the reason they changed the rules. Is so that children will become more prepare and ready for the rough road ahead of them." She said with a caring smile and wrapping her arms under her chest. "But the truth is something terrible happen, and that those kids who started their journey at a young age. Hasn't been appearing lately or have…" she then smiled when Ash caught on of what she is trying to say.

As the boy looked down in sorrow "Oh…I understand now." He then laughed when his mother approached him, and gently rubbed the top of his head. Making the boy, too move her hand away "Mom stop it."

"Oh Ash you don't have to be worried. I'm sure those kids did their very best, to impress their family." She reassured him, letting him know that there is nothing to worry about "as long you have a big heart and respect those trainer's achievements? I have no doubt they are at peace." She said while hugging the boy into her, making him to snort a bit and hug her back.

"Now come on dear don't think about the bad things, be positive and always watch out for your Pokemon." She explained, as she pulled away and began walking towards the bedroom door. "Now Ash honey remember, when you get your starter Pokemon?" she didn't get to finish as the boy finished the sentence for his mom, while he gave her a thumbs up.

"Come right on back for your survival teaching and teachings of how to cook, I know, I know!" He said with a happy smile and faces towards the TV as Professor Oak appeared on the screen finally, after the long commercial break.

"Greetings inspiring young Trainers my name is Professor Oak. I will be teaching you in the basics of Pokemon and the chosen Pokemon, you will be starting out. As their names are Bulbasaur the grass/poison type Pokemon. Charmander the fire type Pokemon and Squirtle the water type Pokemon."

"Now once this show is over? You're going straight for bed, understand?" Ash's mom announced while closing the door behind her. With her son nodding his head, as well staring and watching intently at the T.V with Professor Oak going on about the basics.

"I'm going…" He replied to her not realizing she closed the door, as his smile grew even more. "I'm going!"

Xxx

**Chapter 1: Ash and the five Pokemon!**

The morning sun is raising high above the city of Pallet town, as the small and quiet place. Is being blanketed over the nice crisp warm air of the sun! The morning sun rays, is traveling though the town and over everyone house. Peak up between the hill tops from the distant, as a wild flying type Pokemon, Dodrio. Nestling on one of the rooftops, began cawing and saying its name out like a rooster would. Waking up the farmland and animals living nearby…

We head on back to the Ketchum residence, as the boy and his mother are downstairs in the kitchen and dining room, as the boy is being taught from his mother. How to prepare food and how to cook some of them while he is out on the road, for whenever he or his Pokemon? Might get hungry during their travels, as well making sure the food will be edible too eat!

"You understand Ash? I know we are starting a little ahead of schedule, but I figure learning about breakfast. Before getting your Pokemon, might be better than learning later!" She said with a smile, watching the boy. Now in his traveling clothes and his official Pokemon league hat.

Using the spatula on the scramble eggs, making sure they will not get burned or toast badly from the pan. Doing his best to be careful as well as, making sure the eggs won't go flying off the pan. "Wow, I never realize how much focus you need on cooking? Am I doing it right?" the fourteen year old asked.

With his mother humming openly, as she is stirring the sausages and bacon on her own set of pans…She then looks over towards Ash, as the boy asked her if he was doing it right. In which she nodded with a giggle "Just like your mother, you're doing great son. Now once your timer rings, that means the eggs are ready to be taken out and put onto the plate." The mom explained and right on cue, Ash's timer rang out!

After that and enjoying their big and yet small breakfast meal, all the while almost forgetting about the time! Ash hurried through his breakfast and began rushing out the door, almost tripping over his feet when trying to make a turn. He then began running as fast he could, towards Professor Oak's lab! In hopes that there were still any starter Pokemon left for him!

XXX

Panting and breathing heavily, the boy silently looked up towards the sky. Seeing the sun hasn't yet reached the highest point, meaning that he is making excellent time! As he bobs and weaves through couple of people, that is in the way. As he shout out apologies back towards the people, running by multiple houses and stores in the town, as the boy faced forward.

Only to let out a loud ow when a random door, from a shop opened up and slammed right into the boy. Causing the two people, who came walking out to flinch and look behind the door? Sweat dropping at the ridicules and painful look Ash is giving, as he then fell backwards onto the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Have a nice day and come back again…" he groaned out, causing the two people. Too lifting up the boy from the ground, asking him if he is okay as well nothing is broken. In which snapped Ash out of it and said that he is alright and no harm done before he darts off again!

After a good thirty too forty minutes of running the boy, finally reaches Professor Oaks lab. As he is now hanging off from his knees gasping and breathing in much needed air into his lungs. Standing in front of the gates of the Professor's home, the boy lifted his upper body and hung it backwards. Getting the much needed air back and then quickly pumped his fists.

"ALRIGHT Pokemon here I come!" Ash shouted and began running up the stairs, and straight towards the front door of Oak's lab. Once there and not wanting to waste any more time, the boy thrust the door open and shouted out "I'm here for my Pokemon…huh?" only to then blink his eyes.

"Well, well if it isn't Ashy boy! Late as usual it seems…" said a boy, with brown spikey hair. Who crosses his arms over his long purple sleeve shirt, and leaning up against the wall "I would say that but your actually on time loser." The boy taunted out, making Ash to grit his teeth at being called a loser. Though apparently after getting a good look around, he saw that he and his rival weren't the only ones here?

The boy standing near a book shelf and looking towards Ash is one of his friends he met. At Professor Oaks Pokemon camp tour, Robert Arma. A quiet and shy boy who is excellent in knowing about Pokemon and their types, as well a close friend to Ash! Remembering all the times, when he is confused about something? The shy boy would come up and help out Ash, in some form of what to do or understand about Pokemon…much he could though.

He can say this though if you can break through Robert's shyness? The boy will be amazing to hang out with, as well as be a great Pokemon trainer! As Ash recalls another thing about Robert, that he is worried about…and that's Robert health? Granted maybe journeying will help him greatly, but Ash can't help but be concern for his safety…so he hopes that one of the trainers here? Will be traveling along with him, too make sure he will be in good health and have somebody watching over him.

Which brings Ash's attention to the third trainer, who is a close personal friend too Robert. A girl going by the name of Leaf, she and Robert grew up together and played together as young kids. Never once has Ash seen these two argue over something serious? Even when they do, it seems to be out of fun or something that gets resolve quickly.

Unlike him and Gary, Robert and Leaf are about one year older than the two. As well already having some experience with Pokemon, from their parent's being Pokemon trainers and whatnot. Of course the two of them, would want to have Pokemon on their own. Even though Chansey and Jolteon are really close to them, they can't bring the Pokemon with them. Since they belong to their parents as well might be a little cheating…To have strong Pokemon already with them! Of course that's just Ash's opinion.

But one person who is missing is Professor Oak! Ash much he tries hard to look around the living room can't in the life in him. Find the old Professor anywhere! A TV, couple of sofas and chairs, a coffee table, down past the living room was the dining room and kitchen. With some tea pots and pans on the kitchen oven and stove along with a Coffee machine on the kitchen counter, still smelling fresh!

"Hey where is the Professor anyway? I thought he wanted us here…" Ash asked? While crossing his arms and lifting up an eyebrow in confusion. Making Robert and Leaf too chuckle lightly, while Robert who is reading a book off from the book shelf. Points his arm away from the book, and directs it down the hall and towards the back of the room. Explaining that Professor Oak is in his lab, making Ash too nod his thanks to Robert and waits.

XXX

A good hour almost went by as the four children, were now glaring and leering harshly towards the labs door. As they are getting really tired of waiting for the professor to come out, and give them their starter Pokemon! Ash especially considering he really wanted to get started on his journey! He waited nearly four years after turning ten, thinking he would be allowed to travel at the age.

But got disappointed when they were inform, the age requirement has been change too fourteen years old. Deflating Ash's excitement and caused him, to mope about in his house for a good couple months. Now that he is fourteen, he is still waiting to get started on his journey!

"GRANDPA COME ON ALREADY WE ARE WAITING FOR OUR POKEMON!" Screamed out Gary as he thrust his arms down! Nearly scaring everyone in the room, as they hold their ears. Ash getting the worse of it, since he paced closely too Gary when he yelled, causing the boy to have swirls appear on his face. Indicating he nearly fainted from the shout.

While Leaf and Robert hissed out in pain, while wiggling their fingers into their ears…. Trying to get their hearing back, as well stop their ears from hurting…then all four of them blinked their eyes, and faced towards the lab. Hearing what sounded like things falling to the floor, and clattering noises of items being accidentally thrown off a desk?

All three then deadpan and stared openly at the door, with all the same thoughts. "Was he sleeping this entire time?" as they then fell comically onto the floor when they saw the Professor, coming out from the doors and giving out a big long yawn.

He then blinked his eyes and stared at the trainers, "Hmm? Why you all sleeping on the floor, you won't be able to start your journey like that?" He said and then raised his hands up in defense. When all four children, with their heads enlarging started screaming towards the professor!

"YOU MADE US WAIT WHILE YOU SLEPT FOR AN ENTIRE HOUR!" they screamed with flames burning in their eyes. Glaring deadly at the professor who chuckled out nervously while sweat dropping at the sight. Thinking to himself that he have very energetic trainers this year!

After that was over and giving his apologies to the four trainers, Professor oak. Then guided the children into his lab, saying that the Pokemon they came for are waiting in their Pokeballs. Marching and following behind the Professor the three minus Gary. Were amazed at how huge Oak's lab is, as they could see almost a lot of different shelves, where Trainers send their Pokemon too him and be placed onto those open Pokeball slots!

Ash himself is quite amazed of how huge the lab is, as well curious if Professor Oak ever has time. To leave this place and interact with the Pokemon, the trainers will send him? Of course Ash thoughts didn't linger too long on it, as the boy then faced forward seeing capsules. Containing the starter Pokemon, making the boy to silently smile to himself and started forming his hands into fists. Getting excited that his time has finally come! To start his Pokemon journey!

_"Alright this is it Ash! Inside one of these Pokeball, will contain your Pokemon partner! I already have an idea of who I want to choose too! I can't wait to get started on my journey!"_ He said to himself while shaking in excitement, as the Professor began explaining about the importance of the trainer, needing to get along with their Pokemon. Things that Ash already heard from watching his TV reports a lot, that he mentally blocked out his speech and watches not four pokeball's, but three pokeball's slowly rising up from the machine.

Causing Ash to blink his eyes "_Wait, why only three Pokeball's? Shouldn't there be four?"_ Ash thought and then had his attention facing towards Oak, as he looked a little worried.

Scratching the side of his cheeks and giving off an apologetic look towards the three "I am sorry to say though, I forgotten that the four of you. Will be getting your starter Pokemon that I neglected to prepare four Pokemon for all of you", he then rubbed his neck chuckling lightly. "Although not to worry, as soon the three of you choose you're Pokemon, I will have another batch ready in a month."

This caused Ash to slump his entire body down, and hang his mouth open in disbelief! _"N…No way, you are kidding me!? One of us will have to wait an entire month, for another batch of Pokemon!?"_ Ash said to himself. Ash then noticed Robert and Leaf. Staring at one another silently discussing between themselves, of who should wait for their starter Pokemon? While trying not to upset the other, making the boy too blink his eyes, and then smiled softly.

"_You know what…it's only fair for Robert and Leaf to go. After all Robert, waited longer than me anyway. Since he was in the hospital at the time, before the rules change? It will only be fair for him, to already get started on his journey."_ He said to himself, as well he has to be honest. Ash felt selfish for wanting to go right ahead, and grab a Pokemon from the Professor. Without giving any warning to Robert or Leaf, as well as he might hurt his best friends feeling.

Of course no doubt Robert would've wanted Ash to get going before him he thought. Right on cue Ash was right. Robert nodded towards Leaf and face towards Ash, ready to say he should go ahead. Though was stop before he could even get a word out. "Don't Robert I can actually wait another month, after all!" Ash started and smiled brightly towards the boy.

"You have been waiting longer than I have, and wasn't fair the Pokemon officials. Changed the rules while you were in the hospital!" the boy exclaimed making Robert too blink his eyes in complete shock, and gave a smile towards Ash. Thanking the boy as well glad he understood how he felt, making the young trainer to chuckle sheepishly and closed his eyes.

"_Ash my boy you did the right thing. That was very awesome…"_ He said as he turns around and began too head on out of the lab. Though tripped over his feet, and slammed straight down into a table and then onto his back on the floor, wincing and grunting out in pain. "That was terrible!" he yelled out, making Robert and Leaf laugh at him.

Professor Oak, who watched what just occurred smirked "_Knowing that he would have to wait a whole month, allowed his friend to choose before him. Knowing how important this is for Robert, I think I found the right trainer for those four."_ He said to himself, though stopped Ash before the boy could leave.

"Ash, I do want you to wait after all. I think you will be the right person, for the Pokemon I have in mind. So in the meantime, use this time to study a little bit more about Pokemon and traveling." he announced. Making the boy too turn his attention at Oak, and tilted his head lightly. "Don't worry my boy I will make sure that you are the first to arrive." Oak reassured him, making Ash to smile and nod.

"You got yourself a deal Professor!" and with that as well a promise from Oak! Ash ran out of the lab and back to his home, with renewal energy and excitement! As well as wondering what exactly did Professor Oak mean? He will be the right person for the Pokemon, he is thinking about? "Maybe it's a very rare Pokemon, that only somebody like me could handle!" he shouted in excitement as he ran through the village once more, though this time. Making sure that he is being extra careful!

"But what Pokemon…maybe a Dratini!" he said, as he then pictures himself with the little Dragon type. Laughing and chuckling out, with the little dragon happily coiling and wrapping all around the boy's body and arms, nudging its cheek against his. "Or even maybe a Scyther, they are rare to come by!" he continued through his thoughts.

Now imagining himself with the Scyther, as the two were practicing battling with one another! Making a cool pose at the end, with their backs up against one another…"Aw man I can't wait! I got to tell mom about the good news!" He shouted as he jumped up in joy, throwing his fist into the air as he is now running towards him. With the good news the professor gave him, letting his mom know.

That Professor Oak told the boy, the Pokemon the professor has in mind. Will definitely be something he can handle! Getting really excited and can't wait to start his journey one month from now. Even though he is upset about not starting today, his mom asked him what changed his mind?

Only to start having small tears forming in her eyes, when the boy at the dinner table. Explained to her, that Robert or Leaf would be left out on getting a starter Pokemon. Knowing how bad Robert's health was in the past? While being in the hospital after an incident with a wild Nidorino rampaging through Pallet town. Stop the Pokemon from hurting his close friend Leaf, by battling it with his mom Jolteon!

Only to get struck by one of its poison sting attack, caused Robert to become sick and was sent to the hospital. On the day before his journey, as well as the Pokemon official's changing the age limit? Ash figured that Robert deserved to get his starter Pokemon from all the bad luck he had.

That's when Ash connected the dots of why the age requirement was changed. "Hey mom that incident with Robert..? Is that why the Pokemon official's changed the age limit, is because of what occurred with Robert and a Nidorino?" he asked out loud, making the mother to suddenly hum out. While sighing out, upset about lying to her son. About not knowing why the age was changed…

Though this didn't bother Ash at all, now knowing why and the reason behind it "Don't apologize mom." He said with a smile, causing his mother to whip her attention at her. "You wanted to protect Robert and I friendship, as well didn't want me to blame him right!" He said with a big smile.

"I probably would've done the same thing, as the officials. Especially if I found out my friend, got poison from a wild Pokemon at a young age!" He exclaimed then laughed, when his mom got up from her chair and nearly brought the boy into a crushing hug. Tearing up and laughing openly, saying how proud she is of her son, along with how mature of him. To letting his friend to start his journey before him!

"Can't….breath!" groaned out Ash, as his mother released from her grip. Causing the boy to suck in all the life back inside of him, then exhaled out. Only to start laughing out, when his mother rubbed his head playfully!

"Well I am right Ash that was very mature of what you did. You should feel really proud as well know. Just how happy you made Robert today, no doubt he will ever forget your kindness." The mother said while sitting back down into her chair, and smile towards her son.

"Mom you're making me blush. I just hope Robert wouldn't try to return the favor." He joked, knowing that is how Robert is as well knowing he would try to repay Ash's kindness in some way? Though knowing he is traveling now…he has a feeling the boy, when they ever meet up again and trained hard enough with their Pokemon. Will probably want to show his appreciation, by having an awesome and exciting Pokemon battle with Ash!

"Well I have no doubt once you and him see each other, Robert will try and find a way to thank you. BUT!" she then shouted, making the boy blinked his eyes and face at his mom. All the while giving a confident grin to his mom… "Now that we know Professor Oak, is going to give you a Pokemon month from now? It gives me enough time, to help and teach you more about survival skills, what to and not to do while journeying…and." She then shyly looked away from the boy, with a worried expression.

"Teach you about girls…" In which she giggled when the boy, while drinking his orange juice. Bulged his eyes out and did a spit take with his drink. Coughing and choking over what his mother just said at the end, saying how she will be teaching the boy about girls! In which his mind would think it will be a waste of time, only to pale and lean back into his chair. When his mother faced him and glared with her one finger raised, "Now young man I don't care what you will think, someday you will have girls. Getting interested in you! As well the other way around, with you being interested in them! Now shut up, sit down and let mommy teach you everything you need to know."

Ash groaned out and laid his head against the table, and then started having tears stream down his eyes. As he listen to his mother, giving out her explanation about the birds and the bees. As ash closed his eyes and whimpered quietly, "_I should've chosen my starter Pokemon…but I had to be noble."_ He whined, listening to his mother go on and on. "_Is it too late, to go back and get my Pokemon?"_

XXX

A whole month has passed in the town of Pallet, as Ash. Who has been training and learning everything from his mother, about surviving in the wilds. Learning how to cook for himself, and for any Pokemon he will be traveling with. Along with against his will, learn about Girls. What to say to them, what not to say. Be nice them and respect them for who they are, as well as any faults they might have. Along with even being told about any hints or indication. He will need to know, if a girl was interested in him. The boy let out a disgruntle sigh as he is walking up the steps, too the professor's lab. Wondering to himself of why he needed to know all of that?

"_I mean seriously I am going to be a Pokemon master, focusing on his Pokemon and making them the best they can be! There is no way I will have time for things like girls, or romances!"_ He said to himself while sticking his tongue out in distaste. But…he will still take it into heart, after all? He wouldn't be here if his mother tried everything to get his father's attention and marrying him. So he guessed will give a point too that detail?

After all and thanks to his mother brining this up, if he wanted to settle down and possibly take a break from traveling? He can always let his children take the mental for him and travel the world for him. Of course that will be a long, long time before he even thinks about having kids. It kind of made him blush, thinking about it.

"_Heh now thinking it over will be kind of…cool to have children do things. That I have done in my Pokemon travels." _He chuckled at that thought, and figure to have that shoved in the back of his mind. As he is now standing in front of Professor Oaks home and rang the doorbell.

After the initial ringing, Ash heard the intercom being turned on with static as a light gruffly voice came through "Who is it?" the voice belong too Oak, making Ash smile as he responded back with a button.

"Hey Professor Oak, it's me Ash I am here for that Pokemon? You wanted me to wait for!" He asked, while literally getting giddy. Hearing the man letting out an excited and happy ah!

"OF course Ash you're just in time, as well a little early! I was about to send someone too you, come in, come in! I am in the back where the starter Pokemon is, in my lab." He explained as well Ash, hearing what sounded like a buzzer, indicating the doors are unlocked and happily marched right in. Excited to see his starter Pokemon that he waited for the longest of time!

Not wanting to stop, or look around in the house. The boy immediately ran right on through to the back of the house, and entered through the automatic doors. Leading towards the lab as Ash smile grew even larger, seeing the Professor staring ahead towards the entry way. With his own big smile watching Ash, walking in getting a little shaky. "Heh I understand your excitement, I seen many trainers who got excited like you. Shake a bit when meeting their first Pokemon." He explained, hoping this will ease the boy's tensions. Making Ash to nod his head and decides to bounce on his heels instead of shaking. Making Oak too laugh and move towards his machine. Where the starter Pokemon are being held, but this time Ash notice something different?

What usually the last time he saw this capsule? Held three Pokeball's and he usually think's that, it will always be three Pokemon and Pokeball's…but not today? Looks like the capsule is now holding presumably five pokeball's this time around. Curious if Oak prepared a little too much this time around, thinking he would have five children coming.

"Now, now we will get too the other five in the moment." Oak said walking up and grabbing the first ball. That had lightning bolt symbol on it, "This here will be your starter Pokemon. He has waited a long time for you as well I had too, tame it before hand." He chuckled getting Ash to tilt his head, and watches Oak raise a finger.

"You see Ash I actually did had a fourth Pokemon at the time. But I couldn't offer it, because it was newly caught. I wanted to study it more and have it in a good behavior." He explained, getting Ash to let out a low oh. As he figured out why, he only wanted to give three that day! "Your thoughts are correct, if I were to give this little fellow to one of you? It would disobey you greatly, and might cause some trouble. Originally it was going to be giving too Robert, since his mother had Jolteon. He will be experienced with electric types."

This made Ash smile big, "_Ooooh maybe Professor Oak is going to give me Jolteon! Also explains why he will give it to Robert. Make sense for him since, Robert is experienced with electric type Pokemon."_ He said to himself, now imagining himself with a Jolteon! Remembering how excited and playful Robert's mother's Jolteon was, whenever he visited.

Although he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Professor Oak laughing "Sorry Ash not a Jolteon, I don't think you're ready or experience enough. Too handle a Eevee evolution Pokemon." He said, making the boy sheepishly rub the back of his head. "Now here you go and release your Pokemon."

With that and handing the Pokeball to Ash, the boy smile and let out a gasp. When the ball immediately burst open and shot a beam of light, onto the desk nearby. Revealing and forming into the Pokemon, he will become longtime friends and partner!

After the light faded away and revealing the Pokemon, with yellow fur covering its entire body. With brown like stripes forming onto its back, with black fur on the tip of the ears, sporting two red circular cheek patches. As they gave off small spark of electricity and the Pokemon lightning shape tail, wagged a bit and slowly open its eyes "Pikachu."

"His name is Pikachu!" Professor Oak exclaimed, seeing Ash is completely dumbfounded and left without words coming out of his mouth. Watching the little electric mouse tilt his head, and blinked his amber eyes again. "Pikachu is an electric type Pokemon; they store their electricity in their cheeks."

"OH wow he is amazing professor Oak! I already like him and have no doubt we will become a great team!" Ash shouted while picking up Pikachu and nuzzles him against his cheeks. "You're a cool Pokemon Pikachu!" he announced, and then let out a small scream when Pikachu. Happily gave a small electric shock too Ash!

"Pikachu chaaa!" announced Pikachu with a happy smile, while hugging Ash back. With the biggest smile he can give, all the while already liking the boy. Pikachu then stops its electrical charge, as Ash is now standing still a little crispy, with wide bulged eyes.

"Pikachu said hello to you, they sometimes greet trainers. By giving small shocks too them, letting them know they want to be friends." Professor Oak explained with mirth in his voice, as Ash puffed out some smoke from his mouth saying awesome. "Shocking isn't it?"

"Pikachu pika!" the electric mouse said. Smiling as well laughing at the joke Oak gave at the end. He then looked towards Ash, leaning away from the boy's shoulder, blinking his eyes at his trainer. "Pikapi?" it chanted and lightly tapped against the boy's forehead, as it hopped from his hands and landed onto his stomach. After the boy fell over and onto the floor twitching and flinching in pain…

"Pikachu!" smiled the electric type, enjoying being near the boy already. As well thinking he is quite funny and hilarious to be with.

After recovering and getting to know Pikachu a bit more, as well learning how dangerous. Electric types can be as Ash and Pikachu were now standing in front of Professor Oak. As the boy is waiting for his Pokedex and Pokeball's, that starting trainers usually start out with.

"So Professor who are the other four Pokemon..? Are they for other trainers that will be arriving?" asked Ash, with Pikachu also being curious too as he said his name couple times. Too the professor only for the two stare at one another and then back, when Oak said.

"Well Ash they are actually the rest of your team!" He exclaimed, waiting for the moment of Ash and Pikachu reactions. Oak then smiled as they didn't disappoint and yelled out in complete shock.

"WHAAAT/PIKAAA!?" the two exclaimed nearly falling over from leaning forward too much. As they then quickly righted themselves up, as Ash blinked his eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Professor I thought beginner Trainers, only start out with one Pokemon!"

Professor Oak nodded his head, while approaching to one of the Pokeballs. That were resting onto the machine "That is true Ash, beginner trainers usually starts with one Pokemon. Which is their starters, but…seeing how you let Robert choose his starter, as well have deep care for Pokemon." He explained, while Ash wondering where he got the impression? That he really cares deeply for Pokemon, making the old professor to laugh and points at Pikachu.

"You and Pikachu just now met, and already he enjoys being around you Ash. I know I am making the right choice for you, having these four Pokemon." Oak stated getting Ash to blink his eyes and look at Pikachu. Wondering if what he says is true, and laughed when the electric mouse just rubbed his cheek onto Ash. Showing great affection for the boy as well as proving to the professor of being right in his choice.

"Also I need to inform you Ash, that these Pokemon. You are about to be given…have been abandon by their Trainers." He explained, making the boy to gasp at this information. Watching the professor grabbing one of the Pokeball and releasing the Pokemon inside of it…

After the initial release and appearing before them, Ash blinked his eyes and had a huge smile from what the Pokemon being released! The Pokemon being release was none other than Ninetails; the fully evolved version of Vulpix. Although the boy then quietly let out a low huh, as after the light faded away and showed the Pokemon…it look unordinary too be a Ninetails?

"Her name is Ninetails." Oak stated as the smooth white fur Pokemon, let out a low yawn and stretching out…her arms? Above her head and shaking her head left and right. She then opened up her eyes towards this new trainer, that she and the other three Pokemon were informed. Blushing lightly and tapping her fingers together. "She got prematurely evolved into this stage, without her trainer. Giving any really battle experience for her, so her move sets? Is that of a beginner…I am sure you will do great with her my boy."

Professor Oak then chuckled lightly when the Ninetails approaches Ash, making sure to be careful with her nine white fur tails. So they won't be knocking down anyone or any objects in the room, as she is sniffing the boy. Making him chuckle and flinched "H-hey cut it out that tickles!" exclaimed Ash. Making the Ninetails to happily bark and began wagging her tails.

After calming down from being sniffed at and tickled Ash, after finally getting another good look at her. Notice that she is definitely different than most other Pokemon? She as he dare says; look to be like a full grown Female human! Her body looks somewhat thin from the upper body, down to her hips. In which said hips, seems a bit wider? Probably too help out with her Ninetails, as her legs were a bit muscle heavy and curves inward a bit meeting with the rest of her smooth fur legs. While the most that is definitely seem out of place for a Pokemon? As well no thanks to his mother, telling him about girls…is Ninetails has D perky breast sizes that will lightly bounce with every step she makes.

How he could tell is because Ninetails began nuzzling and pressing up against him. With his arms being brought between her boobs….making him feel a little nervous. "Tails, Ninetails!" it yipped out and licked his cheek, making Ash to laugh.

"Eheh nice to meet you too Ninetails, this is Pikachu! He is also going to be with us, as well my starter!" He explained and laughed some more when Pikachu gave a cute 'chaa' when Ninetails immediately accepted the electric type as a friend and partner.

Professor Oak couldn't help but being even happier, seeing how close Ninetails is becoming with Ash and Pikachu, despite being a shy Pokemon. He then cleared his throat to get the three's attention once more, as Ninetails almost fell over, from leaning into the boy's hands petting her head.

"Now your next Pokemon that is traveling with you almost has the same backstory as Ninetails. But because her Trainer didn't want her to evolve yet, abandon her here in my labs." He then hummed out. "Well not exactly abandoning her per say? More of she gotten scared of how this Pokemon, evolved during the day…I believe she thought wasn't ready, to keep training the Pokemon." He informed, making Ash to tilt his head in confusion?

Why abandon a Pokemon after it evolves, as well become scared of not being able. Too train it even more..? "Some time trainers don't want their Pokemon to evolve Ash; I have seen cases like these. Where the trainer will sometime keep their Pokemon from evolving, while some cases when the Pokemon do evolve?" He pause his sentence and let out a sigh, a she releases the next Pokemon from its ball. "The Pokemon if they don't think, their trainers are skilled enough? Will ignore them completely..."

This made Ash gulped a bit as he didn't know about Pokemon, ignoring their Trainers commands? Especially if they don't see them skilled enough, to be trained by them?! _"I'll have to make a note of that, but if that is true? Why is Professor Oak giving me fully evolved Pokemon to take with me?"_

Even after that thought and worrying about Ninetails and these other Pokemon ignoring him. Ash widened his eyes and mouth at the next one to be sent out. "Her name is Lucario, a fighting/steel type Pokemon." Oak announced, as the Blue furred Pokemon appeared in front of him. With her paws, face having black fur on them, with the one fur going across her eyes. As her lean and smooth body had tan fur covering it, while supporting very supple and fully rounded DD size breasts that bounced and rubbed against the very thin and smooth metal spike in the middle. Her thighs near her legs had great muscle like strengths, as well from the looks of it plump as well.

The Lucario opened her eyes a bit and then blinked them a couple of time, as her ears twitched excitedly as she then tilted her head. "Cario?" she barked and smiled brightly at Ash and nearly topple the boy over when she hugged tackled him! "Cario, Lucario, carrr!" she exclaimed, getting Ninetails to puff her cheeks in jealously, watching the way she is purposely pressing and pushing her large boobs into the boys chest, and rubbing up and down against him.

"Whoa nice to see you too, your very affectionate!?" Ash exclaimed, with Pikachu laughing and giggling at his trainer's suspense. As they both look towards Oak, for some explanation of why Lucario is being so affectionate?

In which the man hummed out "Well, they do say that Riolu and Lucario. Can sense a person Aura, as they can also learn who or how the person behaves with said Aura?" he then raised a finger. "Some even say that these Pokemon, if the trainer's aura or person aura is pure and strong. They will immediately respect them, or see them as important people to protect."

"That's great and ugh all, but how can Lucario know I have any Aura?" Ash asked doing his best, to push the clingy Pokemon away from him. As she just whined or growled out in irritation from the boy, pushing her away. Even though she knows she's making him uncomfortable, she didn't care! She was told he will be her new trainer, but never expected one to have such a strong aura inside of him!

In which Oak didn't really have much an answer for the boy, considering he doesn't really know about his history. Or family tree "Who knows Ash? I only known you a month ago, but it does seem like you have a strong aura inside of you. That's making Lucario behave like this." Said Professor Oak, trying so hard not to laugh at the scene, as Ninetails now joined in. Trying to pry the fighting/steel type away from the boy, with Pikachu falling off the boy's shoulder and rolling on the floor laughing hysterically!

XXX

After finally getting the fighting/steel type to calm down and Ash now being cuddle by both. Dare he say sexy female Pokemon? He can feel both of the females rubbing and kneading their breasts, against his arms. Showing a lot of affection for the boy, which he figured is because they're excited. Too having a trainer who will train them and have them travel on his journey to become a great Pokemon trainer!

"Alright now these next Pokemon might be a bit harder to handle Ash. On the account they got their fullest training with their trainers…though said Trainers, stop midway and decided they didn't need them anymore." Oak said with a sad tone, showcasing that these two Pokemon? Were abandon for no apparently reason, and from the tone of his voice. Sounded like they might have a little hate, towards Pokemon trainers…

The next Pokemon was released from her Pokeball, "The next Pokemon is Gardevoir. A Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon." Oak announced as the said Pokemon started appearing after the light faded away, and almost made Ash to fall onto his behind if it wasn't for Lucario and Ninetails keeping him in place.

"Gardevoir…voir?" announced the Pokemon who opened her ruby eyes, and looked around a bit. Only to then stare forward, and glared at Ash. Making him flinch under her gaze, and lightly waved his hands. "…Voir?" she asked while turning to face Oak, who like Ash. Also flinched from her gaze and nodded his head. "…Gardevoir." She chatted in a fashion of 'oh well' while shrugging her shoulders.

Another Pokemon and like Lucario and Ninetails, she has the same structure of that a female human. Her white beautiful gown flowed gracefully down her sleek and slender legs. With some small openings of the dress revealing just how toned her legs were and giving a small curve towards her hips and waist line. With her dress showing how smooth and skinny her stomach was, while the green part of the dress. Is literally being pushed out with her very large E size breasts, as Ash if one were to look carefully could see that the female Pokemon nipples were pressing against the dress a bit. While her red sensitive horn nearly being swallowed by her large breasts as well showing off some cleavage to the world.

Gardevoir teasingly smirked at the boy, watching the way he is looking over her. Even though she knows it wasn't of perversion, or naughty. She does like to be stared at for her beauty, as well loving the way Ash is chuckling nervously. Reading his thoughts of how he hopes, she won't kill him in their travels…of course she wouldn't, but doesn't mean she will listen to the boy. Or have a little fun here and there, while they head on out.

"There is one thing you need to know about Gardevoir species Ash." Oak quickly announced getting the attention from all of the Pokemon. "They are feeling Pokemon; they can sense emotions from both Pokemon and Humans, in which case. Allows Gardevoir Pokemon to know when they are in danger, or if there are very peaceful and kind trainers nearby." he explained to the boy, who smile and look at Gardevoir.

"Oh wow then you must already know, that I mean no harm right!" He said too the psychic type, who humph and looked away from the boy. Making him to sweat drop "heh…I guess we will work on our team work while traveling." Ash groaned as he felt Pikachu, patting his head. Saying there, there too the young boy as they now faced towards Professor Oak.

"Alright Professor I think we are ready for the last Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed with excitement, though blinked his eyes as Professor Oaks, extreme caution expression.

"Okay…but I should warn you, out of all the Pokemon here. SHE has it the worst…" Oak left it at that, while letting Gardevoir to know when to protect them from this particular Pokemon. In which she nodded in understanding, as well she didn't want anyone to get hurt from "HER"

"This Pokemon name is Blaziken, as you may know the others who were abandoned and such. She on the other hand, has gotten released from her Pokeball. Watched her trainer break it in front of her, and cut entire ties with Blaziken altogether. While saying terrible things too her…" Oak growled out. Showing a rare sight of him, being very angry and disgusted of what this trainer did too Blaziken.

After saying that and having the ball slide up from inside the capsule, only to then burst open quickly. Before Oak could even get too it, releasing the raging Pokemon from inside and out into the opened. Once the light faded all of the Pokemon, including Pikachu that were near Ash screamed out in fright.

"BLAZIKEN!" roared the raging Fire/Fighting type as she literally pumped her arms and fired a powerful flamethrower towards the ceiling. Showing just how much hate and anger she is showing, as she will then turn her head towards the right, firing off another flamethrower towards the labs walls and the same too the east. While Ash, Pikachu, Lucario and Ninetails all hiding behind a desk from the crazed raging Pokemon.

Avoiding the random flamethrowers that were being fired from Blaziken! Ash bravely looks over the desk, to get a better look of the Pokemon. In which he wish he hadn't as his face got burnt to a crisp, when the Flamethrower was fired in front of Blaziken, nailing the boy directly as he let out a puff of smoke.

Gardevoir fearing for Pikachu and the Pokemon ran in front of the desk they were hiding behind. Activated her Reflect attack, too direct the flamethrower in another direction! In which had the flame splitting into two directions, erupting and exploding nearby computers with the psychic/fairy type gritting her teeth and grunting out in stress. From the sheer power the flamethrower is giving off!

From what Ash manage to see before getting burned to a crisp and fainting. Able to see that like everyone else, she too had a body like a female human…although out of everyone in the group. She was very, very womanly than the others. Her very large and full rounded EE size breasts, were literally bouncing, jiggling and moving in many directions whenever Blaziken would move her head to fire off a Flamethrower.

Her body is heavily curvy from the upper body, down to where her hips were. With a very skinny and athletic hour glass figure, plump thighs and strong slender legs a body any woman/girl and any men would die for or get their hands on for the men!

Before Blaziken could charge at Gardevoir and send her flying with Shadow punch, the female fire type let out a grunt. When she felt Psychic is being used on her, and send her flying towards the wall behind her and pinning her up against it! "Blaziken return!" shouted Professor Oak, as the red beam of light shot towards the thrashing and struggling Pokemon into her ball.

Professor Oak then let out an exhausted sigh and looked around in his lab. Seeing tremendous damage has been done, from the raging Fire/Fighting type. Upset and worried for how much pain and anguish she is going through?

The female Pokemon and Pikachu were helping their trainer up from his hiding spot. While Ninetails and Lucario, are trying their best to lick his wounds. As well as helping him to stand back up, and had their ears folding against their heads…

"This, my boy…is why I think you will be the best for them." Oak said openly as he walks on over to him, and gently places Blaziken Pokeball into his hands. Watching the emotions running through Ash's eyes, as they showed worried and concern for the angry Pokemon…not a single hint or sign, of him wanting to scold her for what she did.

"You…think I can help them Professor?" Ash asked finally finding his voice and staring up at the man. Who smiled down at him and gently rests a hand, onto his shoulder.

"I have no doubt you will Ash; this is one of the many things. Pokemon trainers will face and go through, as he and she will have to choose what is right or what's best for the Pokemon." He explained then eye smiled at Ash. Seeing the determination replacing his concern and worried expression he had earlier.

XXX

After everything that has happened, along with getting his now Pokedex and five starting Pokeballs. The boy is now standing in front of Professor Oaks home, as he gives one last look too his home town Pallet. Before he goes off and starts his journey, with his new friends and Pokemon team. He chuckled when he felt Pikachu, climbing up his back and onto his shoulder. Finding out the little mouse Pokemon, does not like to be in his Pokeball and figure to allow him to stay out and stay beside Ash.

"Ash one more thing!" called out Professor Oak from within his home, getting the boy to turn around and face him. "Make sure that you take care of every single one of them. I know Gardevoir and Blaziken will probably give you a hard time, but no doubt. Those two will only give you trouble in battles."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked with a tilt of his head, wondering what Oak mean? When he said those two will give him very hard time in battles?

In which the professor rubbed his head a bit. "I mean is that not all Pokemon, ignore the trainers command outside of battles. I have seen cases where the Pokemon, who don't think their trainers are skilled? Will completely ignore them during Pokemon battles of any kind." He explained, making the boy let out a low oh. "So it's alright to allow Gardevoir and Blaziken out from their Pokeballs, time from time. But I think you should be really concern about Blaziken, than Gardevoir when sending them out." He quickly said, getting both him and Ash to shake a bit from what happened earlier.

"OH right before I do leave Professor Oak?" Ash said, getting the old man too blink his attention towards the boy and raised an Eyebrow. "How come Lucario, Ninetails, Gardevoir and Blaziken? Almost look like humans?" He asked, getting the professor to blink his eyes in confusion. All the while wondering what the heck did Ash mean looking human?

The day is only just beginning as Ash and Pikachu, start their journey to becoming a Pokemon Master. With their four female partners with them and the history they all share. This is one journey that Ash will never forget, and hope someday he can befriend with all his Pokemon! What kind of excitement and adventures await for our young hero!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Phew took awhile and really glad how this chapter turn out XD So I hope everyone else will enjoy this chapter, there isn't much for me to say. But I am amazed how everyone enjoyed the first chapter, so I hope and wish the future chapters. Will match with the same quality as Chapter one lol XD So without further adieu and seriously, have nothing really to say tonight lol. Here is chapter two enjoy! OH right if there are any questions of whose Ash 6th Pokemon will be? It's already been decided, so if you all start suggesting Pokemon, please don't ^^ don't want to hurt anyone feelings, to find out the Pokemon they want Ash to catch doesn't appear ^^; so hope you all understand that and with that ending statement! ENJOY!  
**

**xxx**

We last saw our hero Ash Ketchum, who became of age to start his Pokemon journey. Have arrived at Professor Oak, to receive his starter Pokemon! Along with three other trainers in the room, his rival Gary Oak, close friend Robert Arma and his friend Leaf.

Young Ash after arriving and being informed by Professor Oak, that he had only prepared three Pokemon. So Ash with a kind heart, decided that he will wait until Oak gets some more Pokemon. Little did the inspiring trainer know; these Pokemon would become an important friends and Partners.

After waiting a whole month and finally getting his starter Pokemon. Ash became quick friends with his first Pokemon, Pikachu. An electric type with powerful electrical attacks, Pikachu then demonstrated Ash with a hello thundershock.

He then became quick friends with an evolved formed of Vulpix, Ninetails and after Ninetails came Lucario. Both female Pokemon greeting him with their own way of saying hello, along with show casing that they're not like regular Lucario and Ninetails, by having luscious bodies to the boy.

These two weren't the only Pokemon to show how different they are, as Ash is greeted by his third Pokemon as well as a strong and womanly Pokemon, Gardevoir. Along with Blaziken as Professor Oak explains too the young trainer, of how they were abandon by their own trainers. Leaving them behind and having nothing to do with them.

Because of that Ash will have to work his friendship and teamwork for both the Psychic/Fairy type and Fire/Fighting type females, into trusting him. That alone will be a dangerous job, so let's hope Ash's determination will win their hearts during their journey. As our story continues…

**Xxx**

**Chapter 2: Trials of a Trainer!**

On the road of Route 1, we can see Ash along with Pikachu. Walking down they're first step to the Pokemon world, humming and happily marching along the road. As they cannot wait to see what kind of Pokemon they will run into as well as catch!

With crisp warm air blowing against their skin and fur, the sunny clear skies beaming. It is a fine day to be out traveling in such beautiful weather! Ash stretches his arms above his head, letting out a soft groan, reaching high into the air he could.

"Ah such a beautiful day wouldn't you say Pikachu?" Ash asked to his partner next to him. Smiling at the way the electric Pokemon smiled back and nodded with a squeak of his voice and then faced forward. With Ash doing the same "Though I wondered what Professor Oak meant? When he said that the female Pokemon, aren't supposed to look human?" He pondered with a tilt of his head, having one eye half way close.

Causing his Partner to also hum out in question, "Pikachu, chu?" he asked up to the boy. Wondering if Oak was just too old to even realize their situation. Making Ash to chuckle and look down at him, with a smile.

"So you can see them looking like female humans to huh?" asked the boy, getting Pikachu to chuckle and nodding his head in a yes fashion. As Ash eye smile "Well I'm glad you can see them like that too Pikachu, although…I wonder if we are the only ones who can see them like that?" He questioned, while having his hands behind his head now. As they were now walking through a couple of trees in the open field, as the two were making good progress on their journey.

Ever since leaving Pallet town, Ash has been curious of why his Pokemon. Ninetails, Lucario, Gardevoir and Blaziken look so womanly; as well nearly look identical to that of a human female? He asks Professor Oak about it and only had the old man; look at him like he had a second head?

Of course Ash went out of his way to describe too him. What the first three girls look like, avoiding Blaziken altogether. Since she nearly barbeque them in Oak's lab, the only answer he got out of the man? Is him being very curious of the boy now, seeing how Oak saw those three ordinary Pokemon?

Made Ash wonder if there is some kind of bug or disease he might have recently gotten. That he is unaware of? "I know am not sick, or else my mom would be smothering me in the house and bed all day? So it has to be something else…" Ash continued only to pause a bit, stopping in his tracks. Kneeling down in front of Pikachu, who stared up at him with a smile "you sure they looked human right?" In which he happily chuckled, when the little Pokemon. Hopped into his arms and nuzzle against his cheeks, then patted his face. Letting him know he isn't crazy, with Pikachu nodding his head saying he definitely did seen them like that.

Letting out a peaceful Cha when Ash thanked him and rubbed his head "thanks Pikachu." Ash then stood up and looks around the area for a bit, to find any nearby Pokemon. All the while seeing how it's almost nearing lunch time, and they were a good thirty minutes away from Pallet? He figured it might be a great time, to get some grub for him and his Pokemon.

"Alright Pikachu, I think we traveled far enough. How about we get something to eat okay!" exclaimed the boy, getting his friend to bounce happily in place and nodding his head. Only to then have both of them to blush, as their stomachs growled out in approval. Making them laugh at each other "seems like our stomachs agree! So then its settle!" he announced while grabbing two Pokeball's from his belt.

That contain both Lucario and Ninetails "Okay you two come on out, its lunch time!" shouted the boy and releasing the two from their Pokeball's. Then the beam of light bursts out from the ball, and shooting towards the ground as both Ninetails and Lucario. In their nice and sexy figures appeared before Pikachu and Ash, with their eyes close and opening them up carefully.

"Cario, lu!" only for Lucario before Ninetails could get a chance…hugged tackled Ash once more! Having them fall to the ground. As Lucario is rubbing and nuzzling all against the boy, making him laugh and chuckle out. Trying his best to move Lucario off of him, while Ninetails who is watching this.

Growled out in jealously and started yipping and barking at Lucario. Watching her molest the boy, as she can see her pressing her pelvis against Ash's own, and making sure to push and squeeze her boobs deep into his chest as possible. Lucario who heard her yipping towards her, only turn her head at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Cario, Lucario carrrr!" explained Lucario while sticking her tongue out at Ninetails. Telling her she is just too slow, and smacked her butt cheek at Ninetails. Who face turned red in embarrassment and literally lunged towards the two. As they both are now wrestling and thrashing about on Ash, who is screaming out help towards Pikachu.

Who is just standing there with a slight red face, watching the way both girls boobs. Are being squished and kneading into the boy's arms, as the two of them. Were definitely showing great affection by purposely, rubbing their bodies sensually against Ash. "Pikachu…" chattered Pikachu, not exactly what to do in this situation…? As he has learned over time with Oak's farm, to never get between two females. Who are after the same Pokemon they love…or in this case? His own trainer as the electric mouse shrugged his shoulders and sighs out.

Xxx

After getting the two girls too calm down, as well away from himself. Ash is now beginning to cook for everyone, as he told them to wait at the portable table he set up. Which Pikachu is happily sitting on top wagging his tail up and down giggling and laughing at the way. Ninetails is playing with his tail, as she is pretending to try and catch it with her paw.

Feeling the smooth surface of the table being pushed against her D cup boobs, as her small pink nipples can be almost seen through her fur. Happily yipping out at Pikachu whenever he pokes his tail against her snout!

While Lucario who is sighing and staring hungrily at Ash's back, is silently and constantly rubbing her thighs together. Making sure to have her tail between her legs, too get a better feel of rubbing against her pelvis. While having her shoulders constantly push in and out from the side of her breasts, making them look bigger every time she presses into them. Then all three Pokemon twitched their ears when Ash announced out "Lunch is almost ready guys, hope you're hungry!"

Getting all of them happily say their names and stop from what they were doing. Watching in anticipation, when the boy stood up and started walking towards them with four plates "alright I hope you all like what I made. Mom drilled me hard; making sure you will like it!" He beamed placing their bowls in front of them, as they let out delight hums. When the aroma of the food hit their noses, as they all then thanked Ash for the food and digs in!

"I made sure to make berries for you three. I hope their too your liking." Ash sheepishly asked, as he made himself a small beef style stew. He then blushed when he saw how messy Lucario and Ninetails were being, behaving like they never ate before. Dripping some of the berry juice down onto their breasts, and between their cleavages…making the boy to focus onto his food.

On the account their manners, were definitely that of Pokemon. Since Lucario and Ninetails were eating in a fashion, like real canines. Doing their best to move with their bowls whenever it would move, they will move with it…in which causes them to smear the berry juices onto their furry boobs and table.

While for Pikachu, Ash could not help but give out a laugh. Seeing his now red cheek patches, were the color teal. Earning the electric mouse to laugh with the boy "Pikachu ha-ha, your cheeks…your cheeks look hilarious!" laughed Ash, as he lightly pounds against the table. Making the electric mouse to roll onto his back in laughter!

It even made Ninetails and Lucario to giggle and burst out in their own laughing fits. Already enjoying themselves around the boy and Pikachu, having good thoughts that Oak's decision? Was definitely the right one, on the account Ash is very friendly and fun to hang out with! Plus add Pikachu with the boy's playfulness then you have yourself, a great duel!

Although the laughter died down when Pikachu, Ninetails and Lucario ears twitched upward and had them all facing towards the right. As well alerting Ash, who blinked his eyes and let out a low huh. "What's wrong you guys?" He asked, standing up to see what they were looking at. Only to smile wide and gasp out at the sight before him! It was a wild Pokemon, the flying/normal type Pidgey! Who has landed a couple distances from their picnic, happily scratching its talons on the ground and pecking it.

"OH wow it's a Pidgey!" exclaimed Ash, as he went into his pocket and grabs his Pokedex. He then faced it towards the wild Pokemon, with the device letting out a small ding.

"Pidgey the small bird Pokemon: A common sight in forests and woods. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back." Informed the Pokedex, making Ash to smile as he closes it and put it back into his pocket.

"Alright it's our lucky day guys." He said too his Pokemon as they got up and walk towards him. They then faced at the flying type Pokemon "since you girls haven't battle exactly, with your trainers? How about Pikachu and I show you, how a Pokemon battle works!" He exclaimed pumping his fists. Getting the two female Pokemon to happily yip their names, as well bouncing up and down!

Forcing their breasts to jiggle and move with them. "Alright Pikachu let's go and use Thundershock!" Ash commanded while thrusting his arm forward at the flying Pokemon. In which Pikachu nodded with a 'Pika!' and charged towards the wild Pokemon.

The Pidgey who heard Ash turn its attention towards the charging Pikachu, "Pikachu!" the electric type screamed out and fired of a lightning bolt at the bird. Only to miss completely when Pidgey flaps its wings, to fly away and avoided the attack. Now taking things into the air, stretching its wings back!

"Watch out Pikachu Pidgey is going to use gust!" Ash called out, as the two girls were shaking a bit and huddling together. Watching their friend battle, being their first ever time seeing a real Pokemon battle in their lives!

Pikachu looked up when Ash alerted him about the gust attack, in which he immediately darted out of the way. When two powerful gusts like blades comes flying towards him, exploding the ground Pikachu was just standing on "Pikachu try again with Thundershock, but this time gets closer!"

The electric mouse nodded as he began running closer too Pidgey, making sure to avoid each gust attack. By jumping to the left and then to the right, after that second jump Pikachu leaps into the air! Charging up another jolt of electricity and fired it straight at Pidgey, who tried to move out of the way! Only too let out a painful screech of its name, when the attack managed to hit it.

"Alright way to go Pikachu!" cheered Ash, as well Lucario and Ninetails who were hugging each other closely. Hopping up and down with blushes on their faces, while their nipples and breasts rub and kneading into one another. They both then stop their bouncing, when they saw Pidgey after descending a bit. Recovered quickly by looping into the air and charging straight towards Pikachu with a tackle attack!

"Watch out Pikachu!" Ash tried to warn though it went unheard, when Pikachu took a direct hit from tackle. Lifting off the ground a bit and went into a small roll, "Ah Pikachu!" Ash shouted in concern though breathed out a sigh. When he saw Pikachu got back up onto his four paws, shaking off the attack and smiling toward the boy. "Alright Pikachu Pidgey is…Is…hey?" He went to point at the bird Pokemon.

But…it was nowhere to be seen! "Where did the Pidgey go!?" he exclaimed, making all the Pokemon there to whip and turn their bodies in many directions. Trying to figure out where it went, only for Ninetails to suddenly yip out and points her hand, at the sky…getting the others attention. Watching the injured bird fleeing and flying away from them which mean…

"Aw man it got away dang it, there goes our chance of catching our first Pokemon." Ash groaned out, while adjusting his hat a bit and sighs out. Which Pikachu did the same thing as him, waddling his way sadly towards the boy.

"Hey come on now Pikachu, it wasn't your fault. After all who cares if we do miss one Pokemon right!" he announced, getting his starter to twitch his ears and blinking his amber eyes. "After all I think having the girls, first glance at a real Pokemon battle. Is better than trying to catch a Pokemon, if they didn't learn anything from it right!" He said with both hands turning into fists. Getting the electric mouse to smile and nod up at the boy, then laughed when both Lucario and Ninetails ran up too Pikachu.

Picking him up into their arms, while rubbing their cheeks against the happy and giddy Pikachu! Making Ash to chuckle out and rested both hands onto his hands, onto his sides. "Heh see Pikachu! Even the girls agree with me, as well thanking you for showing them how a battle works!" He announced. Ash then flinched, at the way Lucario and Ninetails?

Who apparently during their hugging and rubbing their cheeks with Pikachu? Had the mouse right between their breasts, smothering his body with their fleshy mounds. Watching unintentionally at the way, Pikachu little legs would press and knead into the girls boobs. Causing his foot to sink into their mounds, making them looked very inviting for Ash.

The boy quickly shook out of those thoughts, lightly clearing his throat. Getting the attention from his Pokemon team, who look at him with cute blinking eyes…"Alright, alright I think you are smothering Pikachu a little too much. Let the boy breathe", Ash went to say only to yell out in fright.

Followed by a loud thump as the two girls, before jumping at him? Had glint in their eyes and wiggled their butt, thinking that Ash was getting jealous. By his Pikachu getting their attention and proceed too dog pile onto him. Entangling them all together, making sure Ash will also get the same treatment Pikachu gotten.

By pressing and smothering the boy's face into their large bosoms. Blushing and letting out low purrs of pleasures, feeling the boy thrashing a bit and breathing against their chests. After giving their attention too Ash for couple of minutes, the girls separated from the winded trainer. He then let out a low breath of air as he then rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Okay did not expect that to happen." He said with a chuckle, as his three Pokemon were sitting around them. With Lucario cutely having her paws over her lap, and wagging her tail left and right. While Ninetails who is sitting on Ash's left, is lightly bobbing her upper body left and right. Just enjoying the warm air and being around everyone, as her tails will sometime sweep against the ground.

"Now before…" Ash began to say as he gently pets Pikachu head and began to stand up. Only for everyone to whip their heads towards their picnic table, giving out shock expressions! Seeing that their food is being raided by purple looking creatures! "HEY get away from our food!" Ash shouted, as he jumps onto his feet and ran forward.

Causing the four different Pokemon, to look at him and immediately ran off the table "Yeah you better run! Man…what Pokemon are they?" He groaned out. Ash then saw Pikachu, Lucario and Ninetails all running toward the table. With sadness in their eyes, as Ninetails began too whimper a bit…as she never gotten to finish her trainers amazing meal.

"Rattata the field mouse Pokemon: Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down." Beep out the Pokedex, as Ash points the device towards the running field mice.

Making the boy to tilt his head a bit and grumbled out. "That's good an all, but we are in the middle of the field!" retorted Ash, as he then looks up at the Rattata when the Pokedex continued its entry.

"They also look and steal from STUPID trainers", said the Pokedex. Getting Ash to grit his teeth and glare hard at the snarky encyclopedia.

"What did you say", he growled out getting some snickers and chuckles from the girls and Pikachu. Who then quickly looked away from the boy, while pretending to whistle and lightly sway their bodies forward and back.

As Ash harden his glare at the group and then down towards the Pokedex "Whatever I think you're stupid, into thinking that I Ash is stupid!" He announced closing the Pokedex hard and stuffing it back into his pocket.

Though after getting up and went to step forward, he let out a frightful scream. Along with scaring a Rattata half too death, when he step onto its tail. Causing the boy to fall forward and hit his face on the ground, while the once sleeping mouse Pokemon. Darted away with tears flying from their eyes…

The two girls and Pikachu approached the boy slowly, with the electric Pokemon twitching his ears up and down "Pikapi pikachu, chu?" he chanted out while lightly patting Ash's head. Asking if his trainer is alright, as the boy slowly lifted his head up.

"Not. A. Single. Word from any of you…" he mumbled out and rested his head back on the ground. Making Lucario and Ninetails too giggle at one another with a smile, as well as Pikachu smiling brightly with his tail wagging.

"Pikachu!" cheered Pikachu, not understanding that Ash felt like he was insulted…by his own Pokedex none the less, and to add insult to injury. He had to make a fool of himself, by falling and tripping over a Pokemon tail!

Xxx

After getting his spirits back and the group finishing up, whatever was left of their lunch. No thanks to Rattata nearly eating their food, all four of them continued their travels by walking down the yellow dirt road.

Pikachu happily humming to himself as he rides Ash's shoulders, with the boy humming along with the electric Pokemon. Although Ash chuckle embarrassingly when he felt a tug on both his arms, from Lucario and Ninetails. Making sure that they were pressed closely to the boy and being close as possible!

Forcing his arms to slide up and down between their boobs, forcing and making sure the boy…will feel every supple movement their mounds will make. As Ash, can also feel slight jealously coming from the two. How you may ask?

Well every time either Ninetails or Lucario look at one another, they will glare at each other. Then they will have blushes on their faces, and then begin too tug Ash. Too Ninetails direction or towards Lucario direction…while doing so and probably unintentionally from the girls? Ash can feel that his fingers or hand will gently slide down right in front of where their womanhood might be. Causing the boy's imagination to become a bit rampant!

Ash he will discreetly try his best, to move his hand away from either Lucario womanhood, or Ninetails womanhood. Only to feel some resistance from them, making him feel even more embarrassed…considering he has a feeling? The two like the feeling of his hands, brushing against their pelvis.

Though thankfully and being saved by Pikachu! The electric mouse ears tilted all the way up, and thrust his small paw forward "Pikapi, Pikapika!" shouted Pikachu. Getting all three of them to stop and look towards the grassy area, and they all smiled!

"Ah wow it's a school of Pidgey!" he announced out. Managing to pull away from the girls, who let him go and grinned widely. "We will have another shot at catching them, so let's", he never got to finish his sentence and stretched his arm out in alarm. "NO wait Ninetails!" he shouted towards the charging Ninetails, watching the way her butt cheeks would jiggle and bounce from her running.

Making Lucario to humph out, jealous that Ninetails ran towards the Pidgey before her! All the while showing off just how plump her ass cheeks were, in which Lucario. Lightly twisted her body a bit, to see if her cheeks were plump and juicy like Ninetails, watching her tail twitched up and down a bit. Then let out a low growl…nope her butt isn't plump and juicy like Ninetails.

Ash who watches couple of Pidgey flying away from the girl, as well picking up dirt all around them. Are doing their best to avoid Ninetails from ramming into them, or shoulder tackling them. "_I know Oak says they have no real experience in battles? But exactly what is Ninetails and Lucario move set?" _Ash thought to himself, as he then looked at Pikachu. Who is cheering for the fire type, who is desperately trying her best too knockout one of the Pidgey…

He then gave out a smile "Oh wait of course! Vulpix knows ember and tail whip when they start out!" He exclaimed, making Lucario to flinch in place and paled lightly. On the account she never realized Ninetails, at such previous stage? Will already know a fire type move, and since she is part steel? Ninetails can easily defeat her, if they were too taken their fighting love for Ash way too far.

Ash then leans forward and move both hands up too his mouth, shouting "Hey Ninetails go and use Ember on one of the Pidgey!" which said fire type. Who heard the command, had her ears twitched upward and followed Ash's orders.

She quickly stops in place and now crouching low to the ground, with her ass high up into the air as possible! Making sure all nine of her tails, were raised up. Exposing and flashing her ass towards the three. In which Ash in his embarrassment, quickly look to the side with a sheepish chuckle and blushed embarrassingly from the sight…even though it is probably how Ninetails? Uses her ember attack against her opponents?

Lucario on the other hand tighten up her shoulders, and began shaking her arms in great jealousy and anger. Ash may think it's how Ninetails uses ember, but Lucario knows it's not! Ninetails took that position on purpose, making sure everyone got too see her juicy and plump butt cheeks. As well as probably showing herself off in front of Lucario!

From what Ash could tell and notice the air around Ninetails, were starting to get that watery effect? Like you would see if you were to look, at a far distance in a desert? Only too then said whoa when Ninetails whipped her upper body up and fired off small ember like fireballs from her mouth!

Firing about three different fireballs towards the fleeing Pidgey! Who are doing their best to avoid and evade some of the fire attacks, so they wouldn't get badly hurt! While some were using their gust attack too reflect some of the fireballs away from them.

"Ninetails quick behind you and use Ember!" shouted Ash while thrusting a hand out, as Ninetails did just that. Spinning her lower half in a 180, the female Pokemon shouted her name and fired another barrage of fireballs right behind her.

Nailing and hitting a couple of Pidgey who got hit by the attacks, all the while falling towards the ground. "Alright way to go Ninetails!" cheered Ash and Pikachu too! Who then began running towards the fire fox, leaving Lucario behind a bit. Who let out a low sigh and happily shrugged her shoulders…

She has to admit it that was pretty sharp shooting Ninetails gave. As she then began following after the boy and electric mouse to Ninetails. All the while when they gotten close to her, they can see she is already very worn out and tired.

"Whoa you okay Ninetails, why are you so tired?" Ash asked as he slides on the ground, and stops right in front of her. Watching the way she is panting and breathing heavily, even sweating! Raising warning flags inside Ash's head…as he listens to Ninetails whimper a bit, but still smiles up to him. Not wanting him to be worried about her, or concern.

Only to then giggled when Pikachu approaches her, with a "Chupika, Pikachu?" asking if she was alright. Only too laughed a bit, when she lightly licked his cheek and then to Ash cheek. Letting them know that she is alright, just really tired…even Lucario was showing concern for the female fire type.

"_Ninetails and Lucario are considering beginner level. Since they have no real battle experience, these two aren't all that strong."_ Oaks words echoed through Ash's head. Remembering what he told him, about how these Pokemon were abandon, or prematurely evolved before. Getting any real experience in Pokemon battling…

Ash rested his hand onto Ninetails head gently, and began stroking it up and down. Making her whine in delight and lean against his hand "_This is what the professor meant. Lucario and Ninetails won't be able to push their bodies to the limit…they will easily get tired and weak, despite being fully evolved."_ Ash thought to himself and smile at Ninetails, who look up at him with curious eyes.

"Hey you did great Ninetails, you may have gotten tired. But that's okay; it just means you and also Lucario. Just need more practice out in the fields! We will make sure that both you and she will be in tip top shape! Right Pikachu!" he announced while looking down at his electric partner.

"PI, Pikachu!" shouted the mouse with his hand, raised high into the air. Making Ninetails and Lucario to blush from the determination the two are giving, and then giggled. When Ash brought them into a group hug, smiling and rubbing his head against their cheeks!

"No matter what we are a team and a team looks out for each other! So once your", he never got to finish his speech, as all three of them blinked their eyes. Hearing what sounded like a 'spear' from behind them "Did anyone else hear that?" he asked, as all three slowly turn around and face at the direction where the voice came from.

They all then blinked their eyes, when they spotted what appears to be another bird Pokemon. Lifting itself out from the tall grass all burnt up and charcoal from Ninetails nailing her ember on it. "Err…what Pokemon is that?" he said with a shaky voice. Grabbing his Pokedex, the boy lifted it up in front of him. As the bird Pokemon began cawing out and crying out openly.

"Spearow the tiny bird Pokemon: Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed. Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne." Informed the Pokedex, making Ash to raise an eyebrow?

"Okay but why is it crying out like that?" he pondered with Pikachu blinking his eyes, as they watched the Spearow continuing to cry out and then stopped after its fifth call. Only to then glared deadly at the four in front of it. Causing all three of them to flinch backwards "ehh do you think it's angry at us?" Ash chuckled out with a worried expression. Getting the other three to lightly nod their heads, with a sweat drop as they then look at the Pokedex.

"Spearow are highly dangerous and usually travels in packs!" announced the Pokedex, getting all three of them shout out in surprise and then whip their attention back at the Spearow. Beyond the Spearow they can also see what appears, to be a large tree?

"AAAAAH!" all three shouted when they spotted dozen Spearow flying out from the trees and heading straight towards the group. As Ash quickly jumps up onto his feet, and spreads his arms out.

"In favor of running away from here, with our tails between our legs say I!" he announced raising his hand up. In which the three Pokemon smiled and copied Ash, "The I's have it let's get out of here! Ninetails return!" Ash said while grabbing her Pokeball, returning her inside of it.

After doing that Ash, Pikachu and Lucario began running down the road as fast as they can. Hearing the cries of many Spearow following right behind them! As in between the two Pokemon, with Pikachu in front of them and Lucario taking the rear, as all three were making sure not to trip up one another. Taking small glances behind them, to see how close the Spearow are too them.

"Lucario do you think can fight back with Force palm?!" He called out, as the fighting/steel type. Look at Ash and then tilted her head in huh fashion? "You know force palm, the move you learn as a Riolu?! That force palm!" Ash frantically said, all the while using his hand. Demonstrated what he meant, by thrusting an open palm forward.

Still running and following behind the boy, and unintentionally watching the way Lucario large bust bounced and pressed against her chest spike. Watched Lucario move her paws in front of her, blinking her eyes in a fashion of can I really do that?

"You don't know force palm!?" he shouted in fright, making the fighting type too rub the back of her head sheepishly. Making both Pikachu and Ash to sweat drop, as well deadpan at Lucario…Ash then thrust his arms down with open hands "Do you at least know Quick attack?"

In which Lucario brighten up and nodded her head, as she then slammed down the breaks and slide across the road. She then had a white glow behind her, as she darted toward the horde! Forcing Ash and Pikachu too stop themselves "no Lucario I didn't mean now!" Ash called out, as he then turned back and followed her "Lucario don't be a hero!"

"Pikapikacha!" shouted Pikachu after Ash, as they watch the canine Pokemon. Heading straight towards the Spearow, as she leered and harden her eyes at the group! As she gotten closer Lucario, quickly jumps into the air and shoulder tackles the first Spearow that flew down at her.

Sending it flying straight towards the ground, as she quickly rolled away from five Spearow! Dive bombing at her then quickly flew back into the air before hitting the ground. Lucario tilt and turn her body, to avoid couple more Spearow who tried to use peck at her.

As she then used Quick attack once more, bashing into a Spearow who came close to the ground. By jumping on top of it, and then slams it down into the ground! By jump kick off from it and straight into another one, but this time…grabbing it by the wings and throwing it behind her. Right into another flying Spearow, although doing this caused her to be left open.

As she let out a painful yelp when one of the Spearow, tackled right into her stomach and send her straight towards the ground. As more followed suit and flew down towards her, scratching and pecking at her body.

Forcing her to grunt and whimper out in pain, as she used Quick attack once more. Too flee from them and get away, but the injuries were too much and using up a lot of strength. From using quick attack a lot, causing her to trip over her feet and fell down into the ground face first.

"PIKACHU THUNDERSHOCK!" shouted Ash, as the electric mouse shouted his name. Shooting a lightning bolt straight towards the pack of Spearow! Hoping to scare them away, as Ash ran straight ahead of Pikachu and immediately slides right next to the whimpering and injured Pokemon.

"Lucario, Lucario are you alright!?" Ash asked with fear behind his voice. As he lifted Lucario upper body from the ground, shaking her gently…seeing the many bruises and scratch marks her fur had, as well pieces of her fur being cut near her muzzle. As she weakly opened her eyes and faces Ash, whining and smiling up to him.

"Why did you do that Lucario? We could've still escaped from them!" He stuttered out, as he then whips his attention behind him. Seeing another wave of Spearow ready to strike down both him and Lucario, only to scream out in pain! When Pikachu landed in front of the boy, and fired off another wave of thundershock!

"Caaar…" whimpered Lucario, grunting and flinching from the pain she is feeling. As she lifted her head towards Ash and licked his cheek, as well as resting a paw onto his face. Stroking it affectionately, making the boy to stare down at her with tears.

"You wanted to make sure, that Pikachu, Ninetails and I will make it okay…" he asked, seeing her nodding her head and passes out in his arms. Placing her head onto his chest "LUCARIO, Lucario come on wake up! You will be okay, you will be okay just please wake up!" he shouted and shook her body a bit. Trying really hard not to cry or tear up, thinking the worse for his Pokemon…

He then quickly rested his ear against her chest, hoping for any sounds of a heartbeat? Making Pikachu to stop his attacks, sweating a bit from using up good amount of energy…as the little electric mouse turned around and faces at his trainer, who is checking over Lucario.

"She's still breathing Pikachu! Come on one last thundershock!" He shouted as he grabs Lucario Pokeball, and recalled her back inside of it. While Pikachu pumped his paws and nodded, as he then turns around and fired off one more wave of Thundershock, at yet another flock of Spearow.

Causing a large amount of electricity to travel between all of them "Alright let's go!" shouted Ash, as he opened his arms up for the tired Pokemon. Who cried out his name and leaps into his arms, as the two began running down the route once more!

Xxx

The skies have started to get cloudy, as Ash is still running down the route. Not sure if he is still being followed or not by the Spearow? All he can really think about right now is his three injured Pokemon! Ninetails who was using her Ember attack on the flock of Pidgey? Must've gotten hurt and injured when she, purposely ran into the middle of them. Getting scratched up by their talons, when they were making their escape!

As well as getting hurt by their sand attack, crashing and hitting into her eyes. Along with probably small rocks hitting her…

Lucario, who at the time ran with him and Pikachu? Bravely turned around and charged the flock of Spearow, after Ash was asking her…if she knew at least Quick attack? At the time he thought she was following his command, by actually using it!

But no it wasn't the case, the reason she turned back and faced off the flying Pokemon? Is because she wanted to hopefully lessen their numbers, as well get Ash and Pikachu further away from them! He is very proud for what Lucario tried to do, but he wished it didn't end up like this?

He looked down into his arms at Pikachu, who looked extremely exhausted. From using up a lot of his electricity like that, as well from his earlier battle against a Pidgey. Who knows how much energy the little Pokemon is running on? Especially, since they didn't get too finish their full meal! No thanks to Rattata scavenging it and eating half of their food!

"Pikapi?" asked Pikachu, as he can hear Ash breathing hard and panting heavily. From running a very long time in the fields, as Pikachu is concern for the boy's health? Especially since he might literally force himself to collapse, if he doesn't take any breaths!

"Don't worry about me Pikachu! I can handle this-waaah!" he wanted to say it, but his foot got caught against a rock. Causing him to fall forward and throwing Pikachu out from his arms, as the electric mouse shouted out too him "ugh Pikachu!" grunted Ash after he hit the ground, only to quickly get back onto his feet and dive for Pikachu!

Only too then landed into the river, making sure to hold onto the little mouse! Letting the river flow carry them through the streams, and right off of a waterfall! Into another part of the river, making Ash to close his eyes from the stinging sensation, the fall gave him.

He then blinked his eyes open and stared forward, seeing that there was a Gyarados! Coming right for him and Pikachu, ready to eat him up! Luckily he managed to swim away from the water type, before it could gobble him and Pikachu up, swimming further and deeper into the river…

Feeling his lungs were getting pain shoot through them, as well not taking a moment rest. From running, he can tell that he will drown, if he doesn't go up for air! Although with the currents being this strong, it was hard for the boy. Too even swim upwards, as he can feel the pressure in his chest and probably Pikachu? Squeezing the life out of them, as he opened his mouth with bubbles coming out! Only too quickly shut it again, staring openly at what looked like a fishing hook?! Meaning that somebody is fishing and what better way, to get out? Than to be the biggest catch of the day!

Xxx

A young girl with fiery red hair, in a single pony tail is lazily leaning against her one leg. Watching intently at her fishing rod and hook…bobbing up and down against the water surface. Waiting for any water type Pokemon, to get snag onto her line and pull it out from the river.

"Sheesh when I was told there are rare water Pokemon here? I didn't know it would take this long, too even get a bite." She groaned out, as she gently leans back a bit and stretching her legs out forward. Wearing a yellow small top that reaches just below her abs and above her stomach, with two red overall like straps. Stretched up and over her shoulders, that is keeping her small jeans shorts on.

She then looks up towards the sky with her green eyes, sighing out boredom. "Seems like it's going to storm pretty soon, much the catch will be better in a storm? I better not get caught in it." She muttered out with a rough sigh.

Until that is she looks towards her fishing rod, hearing what sounded like bubbles coming to the surface. Along with her hook dipping into the water. "OH WOW! Finally I got a bite!" she shouted and immediately grabbed her fishing rod, and began reeling it in. "OH geez you're a heavy sucker aren't ya, I bet it's finally a Tentacruel! Or even a Tentacool!" she exclaimed out, as she then turned her body the other way around.

Pulling it over her shoulder that way, grunting and straining all the muscles in her arms "Ugh one thing for sure whoa…" She started and felt herself sliding closer to the river! "This Pokemon is putting up, a big fight!" She shouted and gave out a battle cry, as she found a burst of energy going through her body. "HIIIIIYAAA" she screamed and pulled whatever it was out of the water.

"AAAAAAAH!" another voiced screamed out and along with said body, belonging to the voice. Flying over the girls head, causing her to widen her eyes in shock and blink them openly.

"It's…a kid?!" she yelled and then flinched when said kid? Crashed into the ground and right up against a boulder…causing her to look at them. "Not just a kid but a boy? Okay real funny, I didn't actually think when my sisters said. That there always fishes out there to find, I didn't think they meant it literally!" she shouted toward the sky. Always hating the phrase her older sisters will say, how Boys…being used in terms as fishes, that she will probably meet one day and be that special one.

Of course she didn't believe in superstitions like that, and behold! Her sister's stupid saying had to be somewhat true! "Aw man was really hoping for a Tentacool at least…oh! Is that a Pokemon, are you alright!?" she exclaimed, now realizing the boy is holding a Pokemon in his arms. Coughing and gagging out water from his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Pikachu…" Ash tried to say, though his voice was too weak. From holding his breath for a long time, as well from running away from the Spearow…He then flinched and widen his eyes, when the person who pulled him out. Yelled at him in anger!

"Wasn't talking about you, was talking to the Pokemon!" She exclaimed, only to then blink her eyes. When this boy had a sad expression and from closer inspection? The boy looked like he literally ran a marathon and soaked too the bones, "Oh, oh geez so sorry! Should've also asked if you were okay?" She said getting the boy to chuckle lightly.

As he weakly waved it off "No worries, I too will be worried about the others Pokemon. Pikachu?" he explained and then shook his friend a bit. Who coughed lightly and spit out some water, seeing he is doing okay…though very weak and tired now.

"Pikapi, pikachu, pika." Chanted Pikachu with a painful smile…he then faces forward and blinks his eyes, up too this new comer and girl? Standing over him and Ash, as he then started giving out small sparks and growling out.

"Whoa easy there I'm come in peace, as well actually saved both you and your trainer." The girl quickly said with a happy smile. Hoping to ease the electric mouse worries, about her harming them…only to have her and Ash gasp out, when Pikachu let out a cry of pain and tremble onto his lap.

"Aw Pikachu please don't push yourself!" He said, hugging the mouse closer to him. Watching the small mouse, breathing heavily and harshly "quick tell me that there is a Pokemon center nearby!" shouted Ash, causing the girl to blink her eyes.

"Please you have to show me where one is! My Pokemon are really hurt and tired, we were training earlier. Too give some of my Pokemon experience; as well teach two of them. How Pokemon battles work when we were fighting some Pidgey." The boy informed the girl, as she listens intently at his tail and stare at Pikachu once in a while…

Figuring out that this little Pokemon is Ash. After learning the boy's name is his starter Pokemon and the sounds of it…were teaching two Pokemon they probably caught, how Pokemon battling works? Only that one of their moves somehow landed and hit against a wild Spearow?

Unaware that they struck the Spearow, Ash and Pikachu were attending too their partners injuries and exhaustion. Only to get ambushed and surprised by the same Spearow, calling out for its friends and buddies to exact revenge on them!

"So please miss do you know if", Ash didn't get to finish his sentence as the girl covered his mouth. With a caring smile and nodded her head, as she removed that finger and points behind him.

"No worry there is a Pokemon center down at Viridian city! It's about another twenty minute walk from here. I'm sure you will reach it before nightfall!" She exclaimed and then giggled lightly when she saw the boy, literally glowing in happiness.

"Really there is a city not too far from here?!" he asked once more, getting her to nod her head. "Thank you, thank you!" He said over and over getting her too pressing her hand against his face. Preventing him from hugging her from delight!

"Whoa simple thanks are fine! No need to hug me, now get going and heal up you're-", she then got interrupted at what sounded like a flock of Pokemon, crying out their names. As well the pure fear Ash face is wearing right now alarmed her to quickly spin around and gasp out!

"_Shoot Ash wasn't kidding!? There are a lot of Spearow!" _She said to herself, as she then heard Ash screaming out!

"Oh no how the heck did they find us!?" as he then ran up the hill and straight towards the road again, only too then get stopped by the girl shouting too him! "Look I really need to get out of here, can it…" he started saying while running in place.

"Take my bike Ash; you will get there faster and hopefully out run the Spearow!" The girl shouted in which had him blinking his eyes and looks towards the red bike. Parked against one of the trees, "Just remember to leave it where I can see it okay?" she winked at him. Making Ash to stare a bit and gave a confident grin.

"I will I promise! I will make sure to give it back too you!" He called out after mounting the bike and placing the tired Pikachu. Into the bike basket, as he pedal off with great speed and determination to make it, too viridian city and away from the Spearow!

Xxx

The clouds were dark and covering the skies in nothing but grey blankets across the entire route, with the winds howling and blowing across the trees, the bushes and the grassy plains. Scaring the wild Pokemon who lives in route one, as they are taking shelters into nearby bushes, burros and opened tree barks.

As they watched ahead of them and down below the trees, watching the now raging storm. Pouring and blowing freezing cold rain down upon them, as they hope that this storm. Will not endanger them or destroy their hiding places.

The loud booms of thunder can now be heard, along with small flickers of light deep into the clouds. Lightning up the area with its eerie blue glow, with blue lightning streaks appearing through the skies.

Ash who is pedaling fast and hard as he could is making great time! As he is confident and sure that they will be arriving too Viridian city any time now, as the boy gritted his teeth and doing everything he can. To ignore the aching muscles in his body and the cold rain splashing and hitting him…their wet droplets felt like cold ice cubes, smacking right into his skin.

"…" Pikachu who has his eyes halfway open and breathing heavily now, stared toward Ash. Watching many different emotions and thoughts going through the boy's mind…"pika…pi?" he weakly asked, causing Ash to look down at Pikachu.

"Don't worry Pikachu! We are almost there, just hold on! You, Ninetails and Lucario…will all be smiling again and laughing!" exclaimed Ash, trying hard not show doubt or despair too his partner. Making the electric mouse too weakly smile up at Ash, as he then saw the boy focusing back on the road. "Wouldn't that be great…? You three will then be able to play with each other again, making loud noises. Rolling around on the ground, or floor! Wrestling with each other and even dragging me into it!" He continued speaking, feeling the winds blowing harder, with the rain now hitting with harsher blows!

Making Ash to adjust his hat down, "I can even make you three dinners! Even probably have Gardevoir join in with us, and maybe if she feels up for it? Blaziken as well!" he smiled, feeling the rain dripping down his face and near his eyes. Making Pikachu to blink his amber eyes, knowing Ash isn't fooling him…

The boy is crying, crying for him and the girls "Yeah that will be great, and then when we are done stuffing our faces. We can all huddle together and sleep with each other!" He continued, having images of how strong and determine Ninetails was, in using her ember attack…trying her hardest to land hits here and there on the Pidgey.

Wanting to show Ash, that she isn't weak and the lesson he was showing her with Pikachu? About Pokemon battling wasn't ignore…he even pictured the fire fox, playing with Pikachu. Happily pawing and tapping her paws towards Pikachu's lightning shape tail, or rough housing with Lucario…

Then the image of Ninetails…hurt and injured on the ground, trying everything to force herself back up. After using up so much energy with her ember, and getting scratched at by the Pidgey and their sand attacks. Whimpering and whining at Ash, for thinking she made him upset for getting tired so easily…

"Yeah…we can stay up late at night, telling each other scary stories." Ash said, as he quickly wiped his eyes with his arm. Hearing another loud boom of thunder, and lightning striking through the air…chuckling when Pikachu, shivered a bit and let out a weak chuu. "Don't like scary stories huh?" He chuckled out, getting the mouse to nod weakly and smile "Well then there are other things, besides scary stories we can tell." He said, choking up a bit.

It was hard for him to speak too Pikachu, not after how much hurting he's going through. There was Lucario now entering his mind, of how the proud fighting/steel type…went and faced off the Spearow by herself! Wanting to try and stop them, from hurting Ash and Pikachu…so this way they can escape and get away from them.

Seeing how roughed up she was and so badly injured, had Ash shutting his eyes tightly. Gritting his teeth, watching one of his Pokemon passing out or fainting in his arms! Almost made him break down, especially considering that both Lucario and Ninetails, wanted to impress him…to show him that they will be strong for him! Despite how inexperience they were, or never entering a single Pokemon battle!

They still wanted to prove too the boy, that they are there for him. They won't be Pokemon that sits on the sidelines; they're Pokemon who will battle for their Trainer! "_I know I made the right choice, of having these Pokemon. To become your partners Ash, I'm counting on you."_ Were Oaks words, as he told the boy? He will be a great trainer for them, and that he will be able to get them. Too trust him and become strong being with him…because he has a deep love and care for Pokemon.

"_If I have such great love and care for Pokemon, how come I couldn't avoid Ninetails and Lucario from getting hurt!"_ scolding himself, Ash is constantly getting imagery of his injured Pokemon team. "_If it wasn't for me, Pikachu, Lucario and Ninetails would still be walking about! Not in their Pokeball, hoping that I will get them, to a hospital or having Pikachu lying in a basket, getting soaked!"_ His train of thought was interrupted, when the bike scrapped across a rock!

Sending him and Pikachu flying off from it and hitting the wet ground hard, as Ash whipped his head up "Pikachu!" He then gave out an audible gasp, when lightning strike in the air again…flashing and lightning up everything around him.

His eyes shook in complete fear as he got a good look at Pikachu…He was lying on his side, covered in now bruises and mud. Breathing very heavily and not moving a single inch, or even twitching his tail "P…P…Pikachu?" asked Ash slowly as he begins to crawl towards the electric moue.

"…Pikapi…" Pikachu weakly chanted too his trainer. Watching the boy now sitting in front of him having fresh tears going down his face… "Chu…pikapi…" Pikachu continued saying, as he felt Ash hand. As he gently resting against his side, lightly rubbing left and right.

"Pikachu…?" Ash couldn't get his voice out, as he is scared to death. His starter Pokemon is just letting the rain hit him, splashing against his soaked yellow fur. Not bothering to move or even get too cover, no doubt that Pikachu will catch ammonia in this weather?

"Spearow, row, Spearow!" were the cries of the bird Pokemon. Finally catching up to the two of them, as Ash turned his head and faces at the flock. That were now swarming and flying around them.

"Pikachu get inside your Pokeball!" Ash shouted with emergency in his voice, as he grabs Pikachu's Pokeball and holds it in front of him. Making the electric mouse to blink his eyes, and stare up at Ash. "Please Pikachu…I know you don't like them…but if, if you get inside! I will know that you will be safe!" He said with his shoulders shaking, as the thunder continued to roar out. With lightning flashing once more in the dark skies, as Pikachu just stares at Ash.

"So please…get inside the Pokeball Pikachu! You will be safe just like the other Pokemon…" Ash continued, as he glares at him and rests the ball in front of Pikachu. Making the mouse to lean up a bit, and flinched in pain. Watching the boy standing up and looking down at him, "A bunch of Spearow don't frighten me anymore", he said and smiles at Pikachu, causing the mouse to widen his eyes!

"Pikapi, Pikapi, pikachu, chu!" shouted the mouse through grunts and painful yelps. Trying to reason with Ash, that he is writing his death sentence! Even if he does have Gardevoir and Blaziken! They won't listen to any of Ash's command, and probably abandon the boy. Too only save him and the other two Pokemon!

Pikachu tried to reach out for Ash, only to watch the boy stepping forward at Spearow and spread his arms out wide. "Spearow, do you know who I am? I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet town! My dream and goal is to become a Pokemon Master!" He shouted towards the raging flock, as they were cawing and screaming out their names. Flapping their wings and circling around the two of them like vultures, as Ash continued yelling out.

"And there is no way that you will be stopping me! As I promise, I will defeat you all and capture you!" He continued screaming, as Pikachu had complete fear and worry etched onto his face. As he watches the boy using himself as a shield for Pikachu!

"I will make sure that none of my Pokemon honor be tainted by you!" He screamed, as quick imagery of Lucario lying in his arms, Ninetails whimpering and crying in his arms. As well as Pikachu…using up all his energy, to protecting the boy and Lucario. When the fighting/steel type collapse and got defeated by them. "Pikachu quick get inside the Pokeball!" exclaimed Ash, making the Pokemon to look up at him.

Another loud thunderous boom echoed out, as lightning flashed once more. "COME AND GET ME!" with those final words, the Spearow flying towards Ash! Intent of maiming the young Pokemon trainer! Making sure that their focus will all be on the boy and not Pikachu…

Everything is moving slow in Pikachu's eyes, as he is witnessing the entire flock. Soaring down at the boy, and Ash? Not backing down from what he said is standing tall and true to his words! Making sure to stand in between Pikachu and the Spearow! Lightning now getting more dangerous and wild, struck through the skies again and again. Thunder booming constantly over and over, as Pikachu got up onto his four paws and started running forward!

He then hops up onto Ash's back and climbs up onto his shoulders. Making the boy to shift his gaze at him and then widen his eyes, when Pikachu leaps forward with a mighty jump and gritting his teeth. "_I will not let you harm him!"_ were Pikachu's words to the Spearow, as a stray lightning bolt shot straight down from the skies and straight at Pikachu!

"PIKA…PIKA…PIKA!" shouted Pikachu as his electricity mixed in with the raw lightning bolt. Covered around the electric mouse and expanded into a POWERFUL thundershock "PIKACHU!" and exploded everywhere and covering the entire fields.

Creating a massive dome of electricity around where Ash and Pikachu were, with the thundershock like dome. Can be seen from miles away and slowly dying down, with a few sparks here and there…shooting up into the sky and dissipating quickly…

Xxx

His body felt really numb as well charged with a lot of electricity…everything is dark for him, he couldn't tell if he had make it or not? The last thing he remembers…was facing of an entire flock of Spearow. Protecting Pikachu from them by using himself as a shield? "_That's right Pikachu jumped in front of me, even after telling him to get inside the Pokeball…but?"_ the boy thought and then felt what is breathing in his face.

Both Ash and Pikachu, burned, bruised and cover in nothing but dirt. Slowly opening up their eyes and could see each other…injured but okay, fearing the worst as they openly stare at each other. With the boy smiling and Pikachu returning the smile "…didn't I promise?" he said chuckling in pain.

With Pikachu nodding his head "Pikapi…Kachu." Pikachu chanted. Painfully moving his paw forward and rested against Ash, saying in his words "Ash Promised." Making the boy too painfully choke a bit and having tears in his eyes.

"Well we won…" He finally said, with Pikachu nodding his head. They both then felt the sun rays beaming down onto them, as they blinked their eyes and rolled onto their back. As Ash slowly sits up and saw a Rainbow.

He and Pikachu blinked their eyes, as they saw a Majestic creature! Soaring through the skies and right into the rainbow! "W…What Pokemon is that?" asked the boy who is dumbfounded of what he is witnessing as the Pokedex which fell out from his pocket, dinged out.

"Pokemon identification unknown, there are still many types of Pokemon to be research and discovered." The Pokedex informed, making Ash stare down at it and then back up at the flying Pokemon, that is slowly disappearing into the rainbow.

Xxx

This is just the beginning for Ash and his Pokemon, as they continue moving forward and traveling in their Pokemon journey. Discovering new and mysterious Pokemon along the way, as well as facing many dangers that the road ahead of them will bring!

"Viridian city…" Ash whispered out and smiled, seeing that they finally made it too the town. He then blinked his eyes and look down at Pikachu, who licked his cheeks a bit and fell back to sleep in his arms. Making the boy too softly smile and nod his head, as he ran down the hilltop. Hoping to find the closest Pokemon center, to heal his Pokemon!

Keeping his promise of protecting his Pokemon from further harm, Ash and Pikachu have defeated the flock of Spearow as they arrive into the town. Where even more excitement and adventures awaits for our young hero and his Pokemon, as their Journey continues!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Sigh...sorry for the wait everyone. I had really bad technical trouble with my old laptop. That it almost broke down with everything I have written with it! I manage to recover some of my story, especially this one. Which why it took so long, to upload the next chapter as well finishing it. So now using a different laptop, along with a different writing program. Called Openoffice, now I have no real experience with this writing tool or its features? So I am not exactly sure how reliable it is...as well not sure. If it even has grammar checker. So I did my best and hard as possible, too making sure. MY writing will be eligible to read...So anyone who has experience with Openoffice before? Can you inform me, if it has any sort of grammar checker? Will be appreciated.  
**

**Also, I have a poll going on in my main profile. Called "If Ash were to catch ONE legendary in A differnt Tale of Ash Ketchum. Who should it be?" This has been up for a good long time, was originally suppose to be up with this chapter XD Giving the poll the official two weeks too staying open! So without further adieu, and praying to god my chapter will be readable, and you readers/reviewers can tell me. If Openoffice does have grammar checker...Here is the next chapter, enjoy I hope ^^;**

**Huh I did not know that this site! Comes with its own grammar checker XD Though I will say it's probably not reliable, but wouldn't hurt to click on the proofread button lol ^^;**

**xxx**

The evening sun was almost going into the night life, as the passing thunderstorm. Come and gone the minute it got there in route 1. No wildfire or anything breaking apart, or catching on fire from the storm could be found anywhere. As well as no signs of people getting hurt from it either…

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BIKE!" Well…almost anyone. We see the red hair girl, with her arms up towards her chest. Flexing her fingers in and out, breathing heavily and panting from running. Running to the area where she saw, that giant yellow like explosion was! Having this nagging feeling that Ash and his Pokemon Pikachu might have been caught by the explosion!

So she ran towards the direction it came from and hoped. That the boy and the electric mouse wasn't engulfed by it, or even worse killed by said explosion…only that when she got there and seeing what looked like a horrible battlefield took place?

She closed her eyes in anger, while rising up a fist too her face. Having it shake and tremble in anger! "When I told him to leave it, where I can see it? I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THIS!" She yelled at the end, as she now has a good look at her bike…and boy did she not like the looks of it.

The bike was trashed and useless; looking like it went through a very horrible furnace. Only for said furnace not being hot enough today and decided that the bike? Needed to suffer…it is literally charcoal, the red painting cannot be seen anywhere. The bike wheels look like they melted from catching on fire, and the bike pedals? Seemed to be the only ones that manage to survive the ordeal…

"It's completely ruin..." the red hair girl whined out and fell to her knees. Only to glare openly forward with gritted teeth. "Ooh when I get my hands on that Ash! He will be in so much trouble and pain, that even his dental doctors will not recognize him!" she exclaimed too no one, while getting up and struggled. Too lift the bike over her shoulders, hopping backwards a bit from the sudden weight.

Only to recover quickly and let out a harsh breath, "I don't care if it is used for an emergency, or to get his Pokemon to the center!" she stated, as she began taking small steps forward. So this way she can find the right balance to walk with the bike on top of her. "It gives him no right to treat others property, like this! Just you wait Ash, caused once I am done with you! You wished you've never started you're…" she didn't get to finish her sentence.

On the account after walking for a couple more steps forward, she spotted what looked like a small rock? Though looks very odd in color, along with the trail leading off from it? Making her blink her eyes a bit, and kneeling down carefully. Too get a closer look at it, "…what is this?" she mumble.

Carefully removing her left hand from the bike, she pressed a few fingers against the strange red markings. "It's really fresh I wonder if it…" the red hair girl then let out a loud gasp, after swiping her fingers on it and bringing up close to her face. IT was blood…Fresh blood from somebody getting injured!

The only person who would've run here and gotten caught in that explosion…"OH NO ASH!" She screamed and immediately gotten up onto her two feet, holding on her bike. As she began running down the route and hopefully arrive to Viridian city. "_With the way he got worried about his Pokemon safety and health! I bet he is completely ignoring his own injury, oh man I hope I am not too late!"_ She thought to herself, worried that the boy. On his way to Viridian city is losing too much blood from his injuries, that he might pass out from blood lost and collapse somewhere close by.

Needing heavy medical service badly and with no one, knowing of his location but her? Not only will he probably…well for the worst. His Pokemon will also be worried about him, without realizing their trainer is hurt and has passed away on them. As the girl is hoping whoever is watching over Ash? Will allow the girl to reach him in time, and help him out in any way possible before it's too late!

**Xxx**

**Chapter 3: Emergency at Viridian city!**

We find out hero Ash Ketchum, running down the hilltops of Viridian city. In hopes of finding and reaching the Pokemon center! As his run in with the wild Spearow earlier today, really caught him and his Pokemon team off guard.

As he and his team tried to run away from them, led Ash and Pikachu running through the fields! With an injured Lucario, who did her best. Too try to fend off most of the Spearow as possible, but because she has no battle experience? While evolving into a Lucario early in her life as a Riolu…

The fighting/steel type Pokemon has fallen against them, and was recalled back into her Pokeball. After a while trying to escape, and running into a girl. Who offered her bike for Ash, him and Pikachu had tried their best out running them.

Only for the bike to run into a rock, and send the two flying! Pikachu, exhausted and tired from using his Thundershock against the Spearow, watches in fright. Of his trainer getting in between him and the Spearow…calling out the flock, saying how he will defeat them and not let his Pokemon team honor. Get tainted by them!

With enough will power and the drive of protecting Ash from the Spearow, he leaps into the air and used a Powerful Thundershock and saved him and Ash! After waking up from their momentary faint, the two was greeted with a beautiful rainbow…as well a beautiful Pokemon. That flew across them in a shining gold body, as it disappear inside the rainbow. With the Pokedex informing the two, that there were no information about it and there are still many Pokemon, to be discovered!

Now here there are at Viridian city, hoping to find the Pokemon center. As Ash is making sure his tired Partner, is being held tight in his arms and close to his chest. "Don't worry Pikachu we are almost there, I can see the Pokemon center a mile away!" Ash informed his tired Partner, who just let out a quiet chu…

Ash silently wince his eyes and grunted out in pain, whenever he would run. It felt like he is feeling nothing but sharp spikes, going up his right leg. Although ignoring it much as he can, on the account Pikachu, Ninetails and Lucario are more important than his own leg.

He can see many buildings up ahead, as well as tall looking signs. Lights being turned on through their windows, as a couple of them…had neon lights flickering on and off. Illuminating the road much they could, as the setting evening sun is slowly sinking down in the horizon.

"See Pikachu Viridian just up ahead, please hold on!" The boy shouted with closed eyes, knowing his little buddy is doing everything possible. To staying awake, but knew the electric mouse had fallen asleep three minutes ago. "_Come on it can't be far…please let the Pokemon center not be far!"_ He thought to himself, as the pain in his leg. Continued to ache and shoot spikes into it, with his pant leg having a dark red color around the ankles, with his shoe. Where the white coloring's were, is getting lightly stained.

He opened his eyes and smiled as up ahead, he can see the city gates along with what seems to be a Police station. Next to it meaning he can get some assistance and help, for where the Pokemon center is! Unaware that Viridian city is on high alert of devious criminals nearby…

Xxx

"Attention all citizens, attention all citizens!" announced a woman voice, going through the city loud speakers and towers. That is placed in most of the inner sections, of Viridian city. Giving her evening announcement and warning for tonight!

"This is Officer Jenny here to report to you and reminder, of locking your doors and windows tonight. As there are reports of criminal activity in the nearby parts of town…if you have Pokemon with you, and are out in the night. Make sure you take shelter at the nearby Pokemon center, where you and your Pokemon will be…huh?" She suddenly pause her announcement and peaked through her station window.

"What in the word!?" she question, seeing that a young child. A boy who is exactly around fourteen year old with a blue open jacket, carrying around what appears to be a Pokemon? Not any Pokemon but a Pikachu, who looks badly injured.

As the boy gotten close and quickly shouting, there is no time to talk and tried his best. Too run right past her, only for Jenny to quickly reach out a hand and grabbed his jackets collar. "WHOA hold it kid, where you think you're going with that Pokemon!" Jenny exclaimed, stopping Ash from continuing on and watching his legs constantly kicking the air.

Only for him to stomp them onto the ground, and glared at her in concern "Listen I don't have time! You see Pikachu and my Pokemon are very tired and weak!" He announced turning to face at the officer, who blinked her eyes and stared at Pikachu in his arms.

"So if you could please", he didn't get to finish his sentence as Jenny smiled at him. Though he can definitely see there is some doubt in her look, questioning if the Pikachu does belong to him or not? Granted he can see where she is coming from, unusual too seeing a Pokemon stay out of their Pokeball after all…

"Easy there, easy much I want to believe you and trust what you are saying? I need to see some identification, that this Pokemon and any others. Do belong to you or not, if not then I will have too…" She just left it at that, seeing the expression on Ash's face. Mixed with fear and slight confusion, fearing that he might go to jail and have his Pokemon taken away from him, while confused if he does have ID or not?

She then lean forward still giving off that warm smile of hers, "it's alright you're not going to Jail. The whole taking you to the station, is so we can solidify your claim. With somebody you know, but since the Pokemon does need treatment. Where or what city did you come from?" She asked, eye smiling at Ash. Making this process a lot faster which relieved the boy greatly!

He smiled back "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Pikachu was giving to me, as well other four Pokemon by Professor Oak!" He then chuckled seeing the wide expression Jenny gave, as she then stood up with a bright smile.

"Well then there is no need for further ID! You have a Pokedex right…" she then let out a, ah-ha! As she grabs the device from his pocket and opened it up with the Pokedex turning on with Ash's picture on it.

"My name is Dexter, the owner of Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, who was giving me by Professor Oak." Informed the Pokedex, making the boy to blink his eyes and grabbed the device Jenny returned to him.

"Oh wow I did not know my Pokedex, is also an ID case?" He muttered though widen his eyes and shook his head. "What am I doing standing here being impressed by this thing, I need too." He wanted to finish his sentence, only to hear what sounded like an engine being turned on.

As Jenny is sitting on what seems to be a motorbike, and smirked at him with a wink "I am way ahead of you Ash, get on and hold on tight. I'll personally take you to the Pokemon center!" she announced, as the boy nodded and got onto the passenger seat of the motorbike.

After getting settled in and Jenny revving up the engines, the three of them were off! As Jenny made sure to make a sharp turn, when she came out of the garage and had the bike go at full throttle. Causing Ash to let out a small scream of surprise, as they got up from the ground a bit and slammed back down.

Leaving a large smokescreen behind them, while a Person? Who somehow manage to arrive; only a little late to let out her voice…began coughing hard from the smoke hitting her lungs and face. She then opened her eyes, facing at the now moving motorbike that is already five minutes ahead of her.

"HEY WAAAIT!" she screamed only to pale, when she bend her upper body down. Too catch some air, only to spot a decent size puddle of blood on the ground. "_Does Ash realize he is losing blood!? Let alone why Jenny didn't even see it!"_ she said too herself, and gritted her teeth. Still holding onto the bike on her shoulders, the girl ran once more! Determine to aid Ash from his injury as well hopefully, to run into Officer Jenny. Letting her know about the condition the young trainer is in!

Xxx

Right after the red hair girl left the station, a fishing hook hovered down towards a wanted poster. Pealing the photos of two people off from it and started reeling it up…

Then an arm belonging to a woman, who is wearing black gloves that reaches just above her elbows. Grabs the sheet of paper and brought it close to her, and her partners. "Look at that James, we are on a wanted poster." Announced the feminine voice with a cackle...

In which the man who is name James, who swiped his hand across his blue hair. Grabs the paper and scuffed "They couldn't even get my good side." He joked with a fake insult, of ruining his good looks. "Looks like we would have to show them, what happens when you don't get something right huh Jessie?" James asked, where the woman with the extremely long ponytail hair.

Proceeded to close her blue eyes and chuckle "By that you mean by stealing all their precious Pokemon?" She replied back with a smile, as the two then looked down to their third Partner. Who happily step forward from the shadow, revealing it to be a Pokemon Meowth!

"Heh thinking that all their Pokemon will be safe at the center, wouldn't they be in for a surprise. To finding out that Team Rocket, will make a house call!" said the talking Pokemon, while wagging his tan like tail up and down.

"While doing so we will show them, the power of team rocket!" Jessie announced, as their hot air balloon continued floating through the night starlit night. As all three can see the Pokemon center from the distance...

"With all those Pokemon in their PC, who knows what kind of rare find and haul we will have for the boss!" James exclaimed, getting the feline to jump up onto the edge of their balloon basket. Leering ahead of them while his charm glistening from the moonlight.

"Just don't forget that I will be the top cat around here!" Meowth reminded them, getting Jessie and James to nod their heads, as they reply back saying they know as all three of them laugh in the night.

Xxx

"I see so that's how you and your Pokemon turned out like this." Jenny shouted through the whipping winds and roars of her motorbike engines, listening to Ash's tale of how he got here so quickly in one day. All the while saying how things were turning out good, for his training with Pikachu, Ninetails and Lucario.

Only for a miss fire of Ninetails ember, somehow managing to hit a Spearow? Who was in the confusion of the Pidgey, got burned from the attack and called out too its friends! To attack and chase after Ash and his Pokemon.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened." Ash then closed his eyes growling at himself. "I should have been more prepared! As well more careful, if it wasn't for me. None of my Pokemon will be like this right now! He exclaimed, scolding himself for getting his Pokemon this injured and hurt. As the flashing of lights from different buildings and shops, zip passed them.

Jenny shifted her gaze at the boy with concern and a soft look in her eyes, "Ash it's not your fault. You can't always be prepared for the unexpected. Especially something like that, and besides", she paused while looking forward. "How would you know if a Spearow was there anyway? Trainers always mixed up Spearow with Pidgey all the time."

"Yeah but", Ash then blinked his eyes when Jenny smile at him and shouted proudly.

"No buts young man! You should be very proud for your Pokemon! As well how much they cared about you, to risking their lives. Just to protect you…" she then giggled. "Too be perfectly honest, I never seen a beginner trainer like you? Become so close with their Pokemon, that it truly amaze me how much trust they have for you." She then looks at him. "Should be very proud for Pikachu, Ninetails and Lucario…for going out of their way to save you Ash…"

This made the boy to stare at her for a bit and then looking down at his sleeping partner. Nearly tearing up, when after she finished her sentence? Pikachu must have heard her and snuggled closer to the boy and lightly grabbing onto his black T-shirt. Making Jenny to prove her point, of just how much they cared for him. "You-your right Officer Jenny…I am proud for my Pokemon."

"Good now hang on tight, cause things are about to get tricky and bumpy!" She suddenly shouted, causing Ash to whip his head up at her and then forward. Seeing that the Pokemon center is very close now, alerting the boy that she might be planning on crashing through the doors!

"Whoa-whoa-whoa are you going to ram through the doors!?" Ash exclaimed in fright and panic, as he then paled, nearly leaving his mouth wide opened when she announced.

"Yup, it's too late for me to hit the brakes. So we are going to jump the steps, and hopefully stop in time once we're inside!" shouted the police woman. "Just don't scream!" she joked out, knowing the boy will do just that as they used the small stepping-stones, as a ramp. Literally shooting them off from the ground and into the air, causing Ash too screamed out!

About twenty minutes behind them and halfway across the street? Is the red hair girl, who looked like she has been running a whole marathon! She is breathing heavily and panting, as she is hunched over the bike on her shoulders. Just staring and watching her legs now just going on autopilot for running!

As she didn't dare to look up ahead of her, to see just how far it is to the Pokemon center…all the while feeling the beads of sweat her forehead is producing. Running down her face and chin, hitting the ground with each step she makes. Although her attention was caught, when she heard a boy screaming along with what sounded like an engine roaring out?

Looking up to see what it was, had her standing still. Blinking her green eyes at the now air born Motorbike that was in the air! Causing the girl to literally throw her bike off from her shoulders, and threw her hands in front of her shouting "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!? HOW INSANE IS THAT POLICE WOMAN!" she huffed out with a shake of her head, and sat down in front of her bike.

The girl then pulled her head back, trying to regain her strength and stamina. "Ash…Ash better…better be great full…after I kill him, for making me run all this way here." She groaned out and placed her head between her legs. "Look at it this way Misty? At least you're getting a great workout!" she laughed at her own joke, as it is true? Who knows how much of a workout she is getting, just by running with her bike for thirty minutes alone!

She just wished she didn't have to go through all this trouble, to aid Ash in his time of need. Who knows how much blood the boy had lost, even if he get to the Pokemon center and ask Joy for help with his Pokemon? Who will be left to help him out, when he passes out for waiting if his Pokemon? Is alright or not…

"_Which will not happen on my watch!"_ thought Misty as she won't let Ash's deeds. Go to waste by dying from blood lost! "_Come on girl just another twenty minutes left, to reach the Pokemon center!"_ She then gets back up onto her two legs once more, after getting a good amount of rest.

After doing that she then lifted up her bike, and continued marching towards the Pokemon center. Making sure she will get there in time for the boy, as well as giving him piece of her mind! About destroying others property!

Xxx

Well he can definitely say? That is one way to enter the Pokemon center. After the almost traumatic event, with Officer Jenny. Almost crashing into the Pokemon center doors, and coming to a screeching halt! In front of the receptionist desk where Nurse Joy is sitting.

Had the nurse scolding lightly at Jenny. For parking her motorbike right inside the hospital, without using the parking lot! Of course after being explained the situation, and Ash asking the nurse for treatment of his Pokemon? Joy let it slide this once for Jenny, and had summoned. Her Chansey Pokemon, to come and take Pikachu.

Too the healing ward where they will recharge. Pikachu electricity into its cheek sacks and bring it back to health. Along with Lucario and Ninetails, who were in their Pokeball. After giving his Pokemon to the nurse, and Jenny leaving the Center...from her still having her motorbike inside.

Ash is left alone in the main lobby, staring at the needle like symbol. Of where Pikachu and his Pokemon were taken too. In order to get the treatment they needed. Pacing around and ignoring whatever this phantom pain is coming from?

The boy stops in his tracks after shifting his eyes, onto his left. Spotting what appeared to be video telephones on the west side of the center. Facing towards them and gnawing gently against his lower lip...he is curious if he should call home? To let his mom know how he is doing?

"_I might as well call home? Mom might be worried about me..."_ he thought too himself. Ash then let out a quiet sigh and walked on over towards the video phone. Dialing back home at Pallet Town, hoping that his mother will pick up at this hour?

He heard the phone ringing and waited for a few seconds "Hello this is the Ketchum residence." announced a woman voice through the speaker. Belonging to Ash's mother Delia.

"Hello mom its me." Ash replied and then winced a bit, when his mother. Shouted his name out, and heard some movement behind the speaker. Then smiled gently when the video part of the phone, turned on and revealed his mothers face. Wearing what appears to be a bathrobe.

"Oh Ash its good to hear your voice! I gotten a bit worried when you haven't come home, and showed me your Pokemon." Delia explained with a giggled. Though blinked her eyes when she heard her son, giving a small chuckle. "Oh dear gosh Ash what happened to you!? You're a mess!"

"Eh...yeah my Pokemon and I ran into some trouble on the way too Viridian city." He explained, getting the mother to widen her eyes at Ash! Making it all the way too Viridian city already, when it took his father. About five days just to reach the city, when he started his journey!

Ash went and explained what has happened, along with telling her. What kind of Pokemon he received from Professor Oak. Making the mother to nod her head once in a while, letting him know she is listening. Although her heart ached a bit, hearing how distraught Ash is...from watching and witnessing his Pokemon. Get badly injured from protecting him, from the Spearow.

"I feel like I am a pathetic Trainer!" Ash shouted at the end, clenching his teeth together and closing his eyes shut. "What kind of Pokemon Trainer? Lets his Pokemon get so hurt...so badly injure..." he then shot his head up. When he heard his mother raising her voice!

"That's enough Ash! No son of mine is going to treat himself like this!" She shouted while leaning forward towards the screen a bit. "Did you not forget what I told you? About how Pokemon, will do everything they can. Too protecting their trainers and partners from danger!" she exclaimed. Getting the boy to look down and nod his head.

"If Pikachu and the other Pokemon, were to hear how your treating yourself! They will feel like their deed, got wasted! Thinking they failed into protecting you, do you want them to think that!?" Delia continued, getting Ash to give a small smile and shook his head. Making the mother smile lightly at his response.

"People make mistakes Ash...everyone goes through these things all the time." Delia said softly while tilting her head. "So come on once your Pokemon are fully healed, you should welcome them with a big smile! As well congratulate them on a job well done!"

At this Ash couldn't help but smile and gently wipe away, some tears in his eyes. He then looked back at the video phone and smiled at his mom. "Your right mom I should be happy as well proud for my Pokemon!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Thanks mom I really needed the help." Ash said with a smile, getting his mom to giggle. Only too then blinked her eyes when Ash. Suddenly widen his eyes "Oh that's right", he began and lifted a hand too his left with an open palm.

"Mom Professor Oak couldn't explain this too me, so maybe you could?" Ash asked, getting his mom to nod. Letting him know to go ahead "I am curious if anyone in our family? Has ever seen female Pokemon...looking like humans?"

This question definitely threw Delia for a loop? As she hummed out and started moving her eyes around, thinking why her son will ask her that? Heck the honesty in his voice, definitely says he is telling the truth..."Why do you ask son?" Delia questioned. Getting her son to hum out and started explaining too her.

Of how when he sends out Lucario, Ninetails, Gardevoir or Blaziken? In his eyes only so far...take the shape as that of a human female. He, even though it's embarrassing, went and explained their figures too his mom. So she will get a good idea of what he is seeing.

Causing the mother to blink her eyes a couple of times, trying to comprehend. Of her son describing in full detail, of how womanly his Pokemon were! Making her wondered if he is ill...though threw the thought out, knowing he isn't. She scratched the back of her head, letting out a low huh...

This definitely is puzzling for sure? Let alone, she never even heard of Pokemon. Having distinctive human like figures, womanly figures at that matter? While the more questionable thing being is that. Ash, her son, is the only one who apparently see the girls like this?

"So I am curious if anyone...who is a close relative had this happened before?" asked Ash. Watching his mom through the video screen, humming and crossing her arms. Over her bathrobe, thinking it over as well as. Curious if anyone in their relatives had the same thing happen or not?

"Not that I know of Ash? But I will look into it okay!" Delia beamed at the end. As she then smiled at the boy "you just work on being a Pokemon Master alright? Take care honey and make sure you..."

Ash waved his hands too stop her, from saying to change his know whats. He then thanked his mom and said his goodbyes too her, as he hangs up the phone and leans against the chair. Letting out a breath of air, staring openly up at the ceiling.

Ash realizes that it has only been day one? Everything that's been happening to him and his Pokemon, only started on this single day. The boy was expecting things too be crazy, by tomorrow...apparently not since fate had decided. Too smack him on the face, letting reality show its ugly head!

Ash then tilted his head towards the hallway, leading towards the healing station. Where Pikachu and the other two Pokemon. Are being treated by the nurse...much he studied a lot over the four years? He still doesn't know exactly, how the healing process works.

Not wanting to get back into a depressed mood...the boy slapped his hands onto his knees and stood up. Ash figured to have a look around the center lobby. To see what he can do or find, something too read? For a Pokemon Center, it is definitely well furnished. As he can see a couple of potted plants lined up, next to some of the support columns of the building.

With yellow tiles on the floor, with some red carpeted rugs near the entrance. Some sofas and chairs placed on either side of the lobby walls, from the west side and to the east side. With small coffee tables in between the said chairs or in front of them.

Feeling that phantom pain shooting up his leg again. Ash let out a small hiss and gently rubbed the side of his right thigh, hoping to get rid of the pain. So he turned around to face the receptionist counter and let out a small gasp!

Hanging up behind the chair were four different designs, of what look to be a Pokemon? With different coloring to represent probably their element types? Though what caught his interest the most, was the bird looking Pokemon on the right!

It reminds Ash of the same bird he saw! Flying through the rainbow, that appeared after Pikachu. Used that powerful Thundershock with the raw lightning, striking down on the small mouse! "_But something seems a bit off?"_ Ash told himself, letting out a small hum.

Too his eyes it definitely looks like the Pokemon, but at the same time it doesn't? At least the design of the mural picture...before the boy could even hit the nail on the head. His entire body jumped out of fright, nearly scaring him to death. When he heard a phone nearby ringing out...behind the desk.

Blinking his eyes and looking around to see, if there's anyone else around? The boy figured to go ahead and answer the phone, by walking around the desk and picking it up "He-hello?"

"Ah Ash! Hello I didn't expect you too pick up, it's great to see you!" The voice belong to Professor Oak! Although, much Ash can hear the man? He couldn't really see him, making him too tilt his head? When the professor said its great to see him...

"Err...great to hear you too Professor. But I can't see you at all?" Ash explained, then let out a small ah. When Oak told him that he is behind him, in which the boy turned around and faced up towards the murals. Noticing a video screen right underneath the bird Pokemon picture.

"Professor your camera...? Its facing towards your back." Ash chuckled out, getting the man to look behind him in slight shock. As he then turned around and started frantically, typing onto his computer. Muttering out oops and wrong camera...then let out a chuckle when the camera. Changed place and now facing at the professor.

"There we go a lot better, so Ash I heard from your mom. That you made it to Viridian city, pretty amazing feat if I do say so myself." The professor said with a chuckle. Making Ash to laugh at the man, as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Before you even say anything, I do know about what happen...and couldn't be more proud of my choice." This caused Ash to widen his eyes in shock! The professor even though, being told what happen too Ash and his Pokemon? Is...proud of him?

"Professor I..." Ash didn't get to finish his sentence. As he watches Oak raise a hand, to stop Ash from talking or probably telling him. Not to be proud of the boy, as Oak then gave a small smile.

"Ash, what you did today is amazing. You risked your life trying to protect your Pokemon, along with trying to help them fight." Oak began as he place his hand down onto the desk. "Because of that and getting along with Pikachu, Ninetails and Lucario? Had the three having the drive, of protecting their trainer! Despite of Ninetails and Lucario being abandon, they still showed that they care for you."

He then looks up in silence and let out a pleasing smile "Even with them here at the labs. I could barely even get near those two, let alone having them run off from me. Being afraid, but you!" He exclaimed thrusting his left hand forward. "You've manage to get both Ninetails and Lucario! Wanting to fight for you, to protect you from other Pokemon! As well as risk their lives trying to save you, all in one day Ash!"

This made Ash too bashfully rub his head, while blushing a bit. Being told how Oak, the professor of Pokemon? Couldn't even get anywhere near these Pokemon? Is praising him, for a very well done job of, having Lucario and Ninetails. Wanting to protect and fight for Ash, as well gain their trust in one day!

"Ash I never have felt more proud to know, those Pokemon. Are in capable hands", he then chuckled seeing the boy about to protest. "Ah not a single word Ash! I am sure Gardevoir and Blaziken too...will someday become trusting of you. Just need to have patience." Oak explained, wagging one finger left and right. Making Ash to silently nod his head in agreement, only to then let out a small oh.

"Right professor is by any chance? That a Pokemon trainer might see that!" Ash shouted while pointing above the man, who looked up at the picture Ash is pointing at. "It's a little off design, but Pikachu and I saw that Pokemon. Flying over the rainbow after the craziness with the Spearow!"

Hearing this and humming to himself, along with Ash. Explaining how its a little off design? Had him wondering if he and Pikachu...hit their heads hard into the ground. Thinking they saw the ancient Pokemon? Though...just to be sure "Did it look exactly like it Ash? Not that I disproving you, but even the most dedicated Pokemon researchers and trainers? Could never find this Pokemon at all, let alone its whereabouts?"

At this information and being told how Oak, didn't want to disprove him. Made Ash smile "Well as I said...design wise its very off." Ash then went and explained, how and what the bird Pokemon looked like. Giving everything he knows about the short sighting; even describing the color it had.

Making the old professor looking shocked, amazed as well giddy. Hearing the boy distinctively explaining and detailing out. Just what he saw when he woke up! "W...wow, just wow Ash! I know a lot of people who get knocked out like that? Never fully memorizing what they saw, when first waking up! But...wow!" the speechless Oak said, making Ash too laughed.

"So if the Pokemon you saw, was gold color? Then that means the one above me, is not what you saw." Oak said with an eye smile, getting Ash to blink his eyes. Watching the man raised a finger "think about it Ash? Everyday people, trainers and researchers, everyday are discovering new and exciting things about Pokemon. That we always finding new species of them...always curious. What Pokemon are out there, or what kind of Pokemon we never seen before!" He exclaimed, getting really excited about this.

Watching the young trainer in front of him, eagerly listening intently at Oaks speech. Though when Oak opened his eyes, about to continue his speech...stopped right before talking again. As he now got a good look of Ash and his condition, the man thoughts suddenly raised warning flags!

Reason? Because he saw that near Ash left ankle, he can see what looks to be blood. Staining the boy's blue jeans and parts of his shoe. Meaning that Ash has seriously injured himself, when fleeing the Spearow! "ASH!"

"ASH!" the boy's name echoed out, causing Ash too blink his eyes? The second voice sounded very female like? Nothing at all of Oaks voice? "ASH!" as well as being very angry, but at the same time worried..."ASH!" the scream literally had the boy jumping up into the air in fright!

Unexpected too be yelled at from behind him! Holding his chest and breathing in and out, had him whirling around and sweat dropped with gritted teeth. The person he is staring at, looked like they went through a marathon!

"Hey your that girl from the lake!" Ash finally spoke and points at the red hair girl. Who is holding her bike, with one arm and had the other. Hanging next to her hip, as her forehead is covered in sweat. Ash raised his hands in defense, when the girl thrust her free hand up and points at him.

"Look miss whatever Ash did, he needs medical attention now!" shouted Professor Oak. Who then blinked his eyes when the girl nodded her head, indicating that is why shes here!

"I know...that, that's why I...am here to tell Ash. His leg...his leg", she tried to say. Though purposely dropped her bike onto the floor and hunched over, with her hands. Touching her knees, letting out loud breaths of air.

"What about my leg...what." Before Ash could even start speaking, or realizing what the two were saying? Everything became quickly blurry for Ash, as well the floor suddenly being pulled in front of his face. As the boy had collapse and fainted on the floor, hearing muffled voices shouting at him.

Watching what he could see through the darkness, of the red hair girl. Kneeling in front of him and shaking him! Trying to wake him up, as well moving past his vision and towards his legs. Right before Ash's world gone dark, he heard a Pokeball being opened. Then a very mature womanly voice speaking too him...

"Ash hold on everything will be alright. Everything will be alright..." The voice spoke, while slowly being drowned out as things were becoming silent for the boy and passes out completely...

Xxx

Ash wasn't sure how long he's been out for? Let alone able to tell what time it is, as everything is still dark. _"Uh...what happened?"_ he said to himself. "_Last thing I remember is speaking to Oak, and then that red hair girl?"_ he continued, trying to figure out what happen. Only to come to the conclusion that he passed out!

From what he couldn't say? All he recalls is both the girl and professor Oak, were about to tell him something? Before the world became dark...

After getting his senses back and somewhat conscious, he can tell. He is laying on a soft bed, probably belonging to the center trainer dorms? With his head resting on someone lap, all the while feeling something soft and squishy being pressed down on his face? With delicate hands softly caressing his face and hair, humming pleasantly too him.

"_I wonder who is humming? Sounds wonderful..." _he thought, only to suddenly have realization hit him! Pikachu and the girls! As he shot his eyes open and about to shoot up from the bed. "PIKACHU!" only to then get forced back down, after hitting his face into something very soft and round.

Along with what sounded like a pleasure giggle and two elegant hands, forcing the boy back down. Ash, after calming down, opened his eyes. Too see who it was exactly, that is holding him down? Only to have what appears to be something blocking his view, two big round orbs blocking him. With little nubs sticking against what seems to be a green vest?

"Gardevoir." announced the person in the room. It was Gardevoir! Gardevoir is the one, who is keeping Ash down, as well having her boobs? Purposely on top of his forehead, giving Ash a great angle of her supple breasts, along with her nipples pushing against her green vest. Smiling down teasingly a the boy, as well affectionately massaging his cheek bones and chest.

"Ga..Gardevoir what are you doing?" Ash asked slowly, with uncertainty. He then chuckled lightly and blushed badly, when she pushed her boobs more into his forehead. Feeling the soft flesh, flattening a bit. As she tilted her head and eye smiled.

"Voir, Gardevoir." chanted Gardevoir, while lifting a hand up and pointed towards his leg. In which much to his displeasure...being force to lift Gardevoir's breasts up with his head. Is able to see where she is pointing at.

Ash then winced when he tried to move that leg, as sharp pain shot through his ankle and legs. Nearly having the boy to move his hands onto the injury. "Gah...ow man that really stings, how the heck did." He then let out a oomph when Gardevoir. Once again forced him back down onto her lap, giggling at his somewhat annoyed and confused expression.

"Voir, Gardevoir voir." Ash didn't understand at first what she is saying, only to get subliminal imagery. Of him cutting his ankle, when he and Pikachu. Were fleeing from the Spearow, with the boy somehow hitting a rock during his fall.

Gardevoir then went and explained how both professor Oak and a girl. Who name he finally gotten was Misty. Tried to inform him of how he was losing too much blood and that Misty? Summoned Gardevoir, which silently Ash was glad she chose the right Pokeball...who knows what would happen if Blaziken were to be sent out.

Ash let out a sigh of relief and then shifted his gaze up, much he could past Gardevoir's rising and falling breasts. Saw the relief look she is giving, along with happiness. "And Pikachu, Lucario, Ninetails? Are they alright Gardevoir?" he asked. Getting the female psychic/fairy type to nod her head and points to said Pokemon.

With Pikachu resting peacefully on a stretcher, having what appears to be a light bulb helmet? On his forehead generating electricity through his cheek patches. While two Pokeballs is placed on a nearby desk, informing Ash. About how Pikachu needs a few more minutes of sleep, before he is up and raring to go!

Making the boy to smile and rest a hand onto his chest "What a relief...was really, really worried." He told her, making the female Pokemon to smile. As she continued stroking his face, making sure to rub the back of his head. Against her lap as well enjoying the blush he is giving, when she would push down her boobs into him.

"I'm confused of one thing though?" asked Ash, getting Gardevoir to blink her ruby eyes and stare down at him. Watching him lift one finger up and points at her, "how come you were willing to help me out? I thought you would ignore me?"

The response he got from the female was her shining her teeth at him, then moved her face towards his. Pressuring more of her large boobs into his forehead, making Ash feel his entire face and head. Too slide right into her cleavage, getting a good view of her red horn as well getting hug by the fleshy orbs.

Only to chuckle when he felt her, rubbing their noses together and lifts away. "Gardevoir, voir, voir." explained Gardevoir, letting Ash know that. Despite being abandon by her trainer? There is no way in hell, she wouldn't listen to the boy outside of battles! But during battles she will definitely give him a hard time.

Making Ash to blink at this information...finding it to be such a reverse logic? But figure to take it anyway and gently lifts his hand up, to stroke Gardevoir's cheek. Getting her to mew pleasingly from the touch and lean into it a bit.

"Well then thanks for watching out for me Gardevoir! Although, is it alright to sleep on a pillow and not having your...well." Ash then shyly looked away, and scratched the tip of his nose. "Breasts pressing down onto my face?" He asked, only to let out a muffle panic. When Gardevoir out of nowhere! Immediately started suffocating the boy, by pushing her boobs together and then pressed down hard against the boy's face!

Letting out low moans and mews of pleasure, from feeling his nose rubbing against her. And his hot breath touching her breasts, despite them being covered by her green vest. Enjoying the way the boy is flailing his arms up and down, doing everything he can. Not too accidentally touch or fondle her boobs, by pushing into them. In order to get Gardevoir off of him...

Ash then let out a loud gasp of air, when the female Pokemon decided he had enough and removed herself from him. Causing him to grunt when his head, hit onto the pillow. Hearing the psychic Pokemon laughing and giggling her head off!

"Very funny Gardevoir, ha-ha-ha." Ash mockingly said. Doing his best not to stare intently at the jiggling and bouncing boobs, from Gardevoir's laughter. He then saw Gardevoir calm down and lightly, wipe away some tears from her eyes. She then smiled at him with her hands folding in front of her, swaying her body left and right.

Only to then open her eyes and soften them, as she watches Ash. Stare over towards the sleeping Pikachu...showing great concern for the mouse Pokemon. Being the embrace Pokemon and the feeling Pokemon? She can easily pick up trainers emotions and feelings, she can tell just by being next to the boy...felt like he failed Pikachu, to all his Pokemon.

As if he was to blame for having Pikachu and the other two. Getting hurt badly from the Spearow...Of course Gardevoir knows it wasn't his fault! It was just bad luck and timing that's all...though before she could comfort him and, fighting the urge to harm him. No thanks to her trainer, making her feel like. All humans are like that, had her eyes blink couple of times.

From Ash staring over towards her and then down towards her dress, making her tilt her head in confusion? "I have to apologize to you too. Look some of my blood is now on your dress Gardevoir..." Ash said with a sad tone in his voice. Causing the female to look down and in fact does see blood stains on her white dress.

Gardevoir then had Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, when she waved her hands up and then down. In a 'don't worry about it' manner and then began proceeding to take the dress off! Right in front of the boy, who threw his hands forward.

"Whoa Gardevoir! What the heck are you doing getting undress..." only to then quickly said with a pointed finger. "Wait you can take that off?" he asked only too quickly shake his head and closed his eyes. "NOT the point, Gardevoir should at least use the restroom to get undressed!"

Ash shivered when he heard Gardevoir gave a teasing giggle. Meaning that this Gardevoir, likes to apparently have fun and tease her trainer. On the account he heard the dress hit the floor, and then his entire body shook.

Feeling something now crawling on top of him, and pressing down against his body. "Gar-gar-gar- Gardevoir knock it off!" Ash shouted in a slight squeaky voice. Apparently only encouraging her some more, as he can now feel her laying down on top of him. Feeling her bountiful boobs being squished against his chest. Only to then felt a force around his hands, forcing them away from his eyes!

Meaning Gardevoir is using her psychic power, to force the boy to see her naked! Of course thinking ahead and knowing she couldn't control his eyes, had them shut tightly.

But didn't seem too upset Gardevoir, as she let out dare he say...hot and sexy like moan, when she forced his hands. To go down her body and right onto her rear, smacking both of her butt cheeks. Causing Ash to blush fully red and doing everything in his will power! Too remove them from her butt!

"Gardevoiiiiiir", the psychic female moaned out purposely. As she force Ash to give a big squeeze too her ass. She then giggled watching her trainer, trying to form a sentence and telling her to get off. Which she did after, having the boy smack one butt cheek each.

xxx

After getting done teasing the boy and having him first hand. Know how a female body felt like, by touching. Had the boy crossing his arms, grumbling and mumbling to himself. Saying how teasing Pokemon are troublesome, as well as right before Gardevoir went into the bathroom too clean her dress? Gave Ash and force him to watch her, give a quick small exposing dance of hers.

By pressing up against the side of the doorway, sliding up and then down slowly. Making sure that Ash will see everything, even her small pink nipples rubbing against the wall. Then bending forward a bit, to show off her butt and gave it a wiggle before fully entering inside the bathroom.

Leaving the boy red in the face, as well as questioning himself? If professor Oak's decision is the right one? Cause if Gardevoir is like this now? He hates to see how much she will get into it, later down in his travels...as well hoping the other girls won't copy her.

"I am now seriously questioning Oaks choice..." Ask grumbled, as he opened his eyes and stared at the top bunk. Hearing water rushing from the bathroom, with Gardevoir happily singing too herself. Making Ash to sigh and happily smile..."I guess it's not too bad? After all my adventures won't be too boring I guess." He chuckled out, then blushed when Gardevoir once again!

Gave him mental imagery of her, Lucario and Ninetails all giving sexy like poses and dances into his mind. "NOT COOL GARDEVOIR AND STOP GIVING ME MENTAL IMAGES WILL YA!" He screamed, slouching his head further down on the pillow. Listening to the boastful laughter of the female Pokemon...

Ash look down at his foot, seeing that his ankle? Is all bandage up...probably from when Misty and Joy? Carried him into this room, and then left him here to rest. Alongside with his Pokemon team, though that brings up another topic?

If Lucario and Ninetails are still in their Pokeball? Does that mean they are fully healed, and that Pikachu? Is the only one so far, who needs to rest a few more hours? Carefully turning onto his side and making sure not to hurt his ankle.

Ash went and tried to reach Lucario and Ninetails Pokeball, only to stop and face the direction where the window is. Hearing a loud siren going off throughout Viridian city! "What in the world?" Ash quietly said, as he then turn his attention back towards the bathroom. Regretting the choice already, since the alarm also alerted Gardevoir. But caused her to now wear her drenched dress like outfit, where he can clearly see through them and her entire body. Giving him a very distinctive look of how womanly she is, which he really wish the dress? Didn't show so much of her figure and body...

Turning his attention back towards the window. Ash could hear what sounded like Officer Jenny voice, announcing through the loud speakers? He listens in of the emergency message...

"Attention citizens of Viridian City, attention citizens of Viridian city!" exclaimed the officer. "The known criminals of Team Rocket have been sighted! If you have Pokemon with you, and not in the PC. Be advise that they will take them away from you! All citizen must keep their Pokemon with them, I repeat these criminal are dangerous and will steal your Pokemon!" Jenny announced.

Up high in the air and above the Pokemon center. A hot air balloon can be seen through the night sky, positioning itself over the large Center. As the criminal group known as Team Rocket! Is preparing their assault on the Pokemon center!

"Seems like they are welcoming us Jessie." James said with a chuckle, as the two of them. Are now holding what seems to be explosives in their hands. Getting ready to drop them down, at the Pokemon center!

"Right you are James...Why not we show them our hospitality!" Jessie stated, as the two then said bombs away and tossed their explosives. Over the side of their basket and had the bombs, hurl straight down to the roofs of the Pokemon center. In which a loud explosion erupted on contact, and opened up a giant hole through the building!

Xxx

This cause Ash and Gardevoir to look at the ceiling in panic. As they could feel the explosion and shaking of the foundation around them. Ash gritted his teeth and stare towards the doorway, wondering what the heck is going on!?

"If what officer Jenny just said? This Team Rocket are here to steal the Pokemon! Gardevoir! We have to go and support Joy and Misty!" Exclaimed Ash, balling up his fist and stare at the female Pokemon. Who look back and nodded her head in response, though bulge her eyes a bit. When she saw Ash forcing himself off the bed and onto the floor, with that injured leg of his!

"Voir", she didn't get the chance too argue. From Ash glaring hard at her and wincing through the pain, smiling at her.

"This...this is nothing Gardevoir! The others will need our help, rather my leg is hurting or not!" The boy explained, as he hissed and flinched from the pain. Constantly lifting and touching the floor every few seconds, so he would not put too much pressure. On his injured leg and gimp his way, over too Pikachu's bed stretcher. "Now come on let's go before they get the chance, to steal any Pokemon!" He exclaimed getting the female Pokemon. To softly smile and beam at him, as she followed the boy out the door and to the halls.

"_My only concern is if Gardevoir? Will be able to defeat this Team rocket?"_ Ash pondered, as he and Gardevoir along with Pikachu bed stretcher. Were heading down the halls and towards the main lobby of the building...as the boy. Is concerned about Gardevoir actually listen to him for a fight?

"_Gardevoir did say she will listen outside of battle...but during a fight. She will completely ignore me, what am I suppose to do? If she does ignore me in battle?"_ These were the troubling thoughts Ash is having.

Ever since starting his journey and being told about their past. He knew what he is getting into, as well knows about Pokemon? Who are usually traded to another trainer, won't listen. If they don't see them skilled enough as a trainer. Or like them very well in the beginning, having to build their trust around them.

Then...and he uses this term very loosely. There are moments where during a battle, he would sometime notice? Lucario and Ninetails trying to show of their figures at the boy, along with making every movement they make. Look very sexual or alluring for the boy, when they would evade or use an attack. Curious of why they would do that in the first place..?

"_Well I will worry about that some other time..."_ Ash thought, as he and Gardevoir. Finally reaches the end of the hallway, where the main lobby is. The boy quickly look at Gardevoir and ask her quiet down, with a finger near his lips. Getting her to nod as they both then watch the scene in front of them...

Seeing Misty and Nurse Joy, were both staring down the mysterious Team Rocket!

Xxx

The explosion that happened in the main lobby, had left a smokescreen. Covering the entire front entrance with smoke! Making it difficult to see anything through the smoke, and out the front door. As Joy and Misty were standing watch, waiting for whoever it is in the smoke. Too show themselves and show their intentions!

"Alright who are you and show yourselves!" yelled Misty. Hearing couple of cackling and giggling through the smoke, as it is clearing away slowly.

"Glad of you to ask little girl." announced a feminine voice, as Misty can see three figures. Starting to appear through the smoke, with one of them in a shape of a Pokemon.

"And with a question like that, rewards you with our response." This time the voice belong too a man. As the nurse and Misty. Were able to see clearly of their culprits, along with their Pokemon a Meowth.

"So here's a little yarn of who we are!" announced the cat Pokemon. Making Misty and Joy to step back a bit, from how it could talk! Even Ash and Gardevoir widened their eyes! From hearing the Meowth speak in human language.

"A talking Meowth?" mumbled Ash, as he grabs his Pokedex and points it at the Pokemon. While lightly deadpanned from Gardevoir, leaning over his shoulders and pressing her semi wet boobs into his arm. Wanting to see the device in his hand.

"Meowth: The scratch cat Pokemon: It is nocturnal in nature. It wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly." informed the Pokedex, making Ash to raise an eyebrow?

"_So there is no species of Meowth, able to talk human?"_ He said to himself and looks back onto the scene. As it seems the three were preparing a speech? In which Ash will later regret hearing and wished, they would never do this again...

"Prepare for Trouble!" the woman started off first, for the man to continue right after her.

"Make it double" the man said after her, as they were now going through. Their organization team motto...that will haunt Ash throughout his journey!

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unit all the people in our nation!"

"To announce the evil of truth and love!"

"To reach the stars up above!"

"Jessie!" the woman announced. Giving her name while posing behind the blue hair man...

"James!" the man this time announced his name, pressing his back against Jessie. As the two then moved their arms out stretched over their heads.

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" They both said, finishing their sentences and posing in front of everyone. While the Meowth hopped over form behind them, and landed perfectly.

"Meowth that's right!" The Pokemon said, ending the motto right there. Having Misty, Nurse Joy, Gardevoir and Ash. All staring directly at them with dotted eyes...never have they heard? Such a ridiculous motto of their life?

Even Gardevoir after coming out of the shock, looks to the corner of her body. Mumbling the motto through her head? "_Master if their criminals? Why do they need to protect the world?"_ a voice rang through Ash's head. Making the boy to gasp and look towards Gardevoir, remembering that very nice and womanly voice.

Telling him everything will be alright, before he passed out. Meaning it was Gardevoir who spoke too him! Seeing her with a quizzical gaze, waiting for his reply. Though had him sheepishly scratched the side of his cheek...from being called Master. Hummed lightly and replied much he could.

"_I don't know Gardevoir, but I guess thieves wouldn't want the world? To become a barring wasteland or destroyed." _Ash whispered back to the female Pokemon. Getting her to let out a quiet Gar, as she look down at the floor and then smile at him. Then happily smile when he petted her head gently, saying hope that helped answer any questions she had, which she nodded her head. Letting him know that it did.

After giving his answer and turning his attention back, too the group. Ash notice that their idle chit-chat is coming to an end. As it looks like both Jessie and James, are going to send out their Pokemon! Up against Misty!

Ash gritted his teeth as he saw both a Ekans and Koffin coming out from their Pokeball. At first Ash was about to run on out and stop them, but didn't. On the account he had actually read up, that Double battles are allowed! Although he questions if this was their purpose...

"Now if you would be kindly dears, to give us all the Pokemon you have here? We will be on our way." Jessie explained with a cackle, as she then lifted her hand up to her mouth. "Of course if you want to make things go the hard way?" she then moved her arm forward, pointing at her snake Pokemon. "Ekans and I will gladly show you, what happens. If you get on our bad side!"

"Yeah and it ain't going to be a pleasant feeling, when it sinks those fangs. Into your shoulders nyahaha!" explained the Meowth. As Misty gritted her teeth and took a step back, getting ready her Pokeball for a fight!

"Oh look Jess? The little twerp is going to use a Pokemon, thinking she can stop us!" James announced, causing all three of them to laugh and chuckle at Misty. Making her growled irritably, shifting her green eyes left and right...

"_Much I do want to help Joy save the Pokemon? I can't fight these guys, with just Goldeen! Argh why did I transfer Staryu and Starmie too my sisters!"_ Misty scold herself, for making that mistake...even though Goldeen needs the experience? She had to use the fish Pokemon, to hopefully weaken any water Pokemon. Who will get caught in her fishing pole and line...but land battles?

"I think we stall enough, since you aren't going to do as we say..." Jessie started and thrust her arm forward. "Ekans show this brat! Not to mess with us, go and use bite!" the woman shouted. Having the snake say its name and lunges too Misty. Causing the girl to step back and let out a gasp.

Ash and Gardevoir seeing this, quickly thrust his hand at a flower-pot. For Gardevoir too use her psychic and throw it straight at the snake Pokemon! Which she nodded and did just that, as the flower-pot had a blue glow around it. It then lifted up into the air and flew straight towards the attacking Ekans!

Smashing and shattering into million of pieces, while throwing the Pokemon. Straight towards the far left wall, away from Misty. Causing everyone there to turn their attention too, where the pot came from and saw Ash standing there with his Gardevoir glaring at Team Rocket.

"Not so fast Team Rocket, you aren't harming anyone or stealing any Pokemon!" Ash shouted while balling up his hands. Growling and gritting his teeth, causing Jessie and James to lower one eye brow a bit and hummed.

"And who are you exactly?" Jessie asks, getting Ash too smirk and take a painful step forward. Making Misty and Joy too get worried for the boy...thinking he hasn't fully recovered from his injury.

"My name isn't of importance to scum like you!" Ash explained, getting the three members. Too glare and have a tick mark at the boy. "There is no way I will let you take the Pokemon! Come Gardevoir, let's show them what we got!"

Misty who was about to shout his name, quickly stopped herself. By shaking her head "Are you're sure you will be able to take them!? You just started your journey!" Misty cried out, getting Jessie, James and Meowth to look at one another and then started laughing openly.

Slapping their knees and wiping away fake tears in the eyes. This did not bother Ash at all, as this will work in his favor! If they let their guards down and underestimate his skills? For just being a beginner...even though he is. They would probably be filled with too much ego, to take him seriously!

"We will be fine, just have you and nurse Joy. Get the Pokemon out of here! NOW!" Ash shouted while looking at the two. Getting both Joy and Misty to step back, then Misty smile and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright good luck, come on Nurse joy!" Misty said to the nurse, who nodded with determination as the two began running down a different hall.

"Not so fast, Koffin smog attack let's go!" James shouted moving his arms forward. In which the gas Pokemon, flew over his head and began letting out smog like smoke from its pores. In which Ash gimp himself forward and thrust his arm out.

"Gardevoir go and use Psychic attack!" He shouted with a smirk. Waiting for the psychic type to use her move, though had the boy standing there silently. While the room is getting filled with poisonous smog, causing him to flinched and started coughing violently.

"What Gardevoir?" When Ash look to see why she isn't doing anything. Had him sweat dropped, as the female Pokemon. Seems to just be loitering and standing in the same place...doing absolutely nothing, but just blinking her eyes. Causing Ash to fall to the floor comically..."Ah right! You won't listen too any commands when battling!" exclaimed Ash. Having the female Pokemon to tilt her head, wondering why he fell like that?

Though this got more laughter from Jessie and James, seeing how not even his own Pokemon! Will obey him "Oh my gosh stop you're hurting my sides." bellowed James, who is laughing his head off. With Jessie holding onto his shoulder for support.

"Ekans...Ekans go and use poison sting attack!" Jessie tried to say, through her fits of giggles. The snake Pokemon followed the command and began slithering over towards Gardevoir. It then leaps into the air, opening its mouth to fire multiple purple projectiles towards Gardevoir!

"Gardevoir quick get out of there!" Ash shouted, waving his arm. Though nearly trip as the Pokemon, once again ignored commands. But instead used her reflect move, to deflect the purple needles from touching her.

"Alright Koffin tackle attack go!" James commanded, as the ball of gas cried its name. Flying through the smog like fog, straight towards Gardevoir. In which the psychic/fairy type twirled out-of-the-way. Before it could hit her, and had the Pokemon slammed right up against a trash bin.

"Alright Gardevoir! Go and use confusion, they are weak too psychic type moves!" Ash commanded...only to once again hang his head down. When the Pokemon just let out a loud yawn...ignoring another command from the boy.

"Ekans wrap attack!" Jessie shouted, as the snake burst through the floor, and lunges towards a shock and surprised Gardevoir. As she then let out a cry of pain, from feeling the snake Pokemon. Coiling all around her body, squeezing her tightly. Making sure it will be difficult for her to break out!

"Gardevoir no!" shouted Ash, as well blushing from Gardevoir having a red face on her. As the snake's body, seem to coiled on her provocatively...Well it would too his eyes. Watching the way it will slither and grind between her large breasts, forcing them to bounce and press against one another. Its tail between her legs, forcing it to slide through her womanhood and even push the tail. Between her folds, forcing the Pokemon to moan and gasp out in pleasure and pain.

Ash then growled when he heard Team Rocket, cackling out at him. Mocking him for the poor battle performance he is giving them. "Boy do you even know how to train Pokemon?" Jessie asks, while giggling through her hand.

"I don't think he even knows, how Pokemon battles works Jessie. After all he is a stupid twerp." James announced, getting Ash to become really angry as well frustrated. He knows how battles work! Just...he was hoping for Gardevoir to listen, to his commands...

He turned his attention back too her, and widen his eyes in fear. From Ekans chomping its fangs down on Gardevoir's neck, causing her to scream out in pain and started wiggling, thrashing about. Forcing her compressed boobs to jiggle and shake, all the while popping out from her green vest. Showing Ash her nipples and naked breasts.

Gardevoir is also rubbing and squeezing her legs against Ekans tail, that is rubbing up against her womanhood. "_If I don't figure something out! Gardevoir will faint from taking too much damage...think Ash, think!"_ The boy said too himself, trying hard not to watch his Pokemon. Cry out in mixture of pain and pleasure, watching her do everything she could. Too break her arms free and out from the snakes coils, as well trying her best. To ignore the fangs sinking into her shoulder-blade...

"You know we will gladly take your Pokemon from you." Jessie finally spoke, causing Ash to whip his head at her and James. "After all she doesn't listen too you at all? So why bother keeping a disobedient Pokemon brat?"

"Jessie is right, what good a Pokemon will do ya? If they don't listen too you, just hand her over and any other Pokemon you have. We will make sure to take real good care of them." James added with a chuckle, making Ash to grind his teeth and look back at Gardevoir. Who is now building up some sweat and started having trouble breathing...

"NO way, over my dead body! Gardevoir drop to the floor now!" Ash shouted, hoping that she will listen just this once! Her eyes shot open and nodded her head, as she then purposely jump backwards and slammed herself, straight towards the floor. Causing Ekans to cry out in pain, as it quickly uncoiled itself from Gardevoir, slithering over towards a support beam.

"Lucky shot brat! Koffin sludge attack!" James shouted, where the Pokemon flew over at Gardevoir. Spitting out sludge like substance at the psychic/fairy type. Who in her weaken state, quickly began hopping towards her left. Avoiding about three to four sludge's, only to scream out in terrible pain. When the fifth sludge made a direct hit. Causing her to fall over and slide against the floor, near a fire extinguisher. Ripping more of her dress apart from the slide and spreading her legs apart, after stopping.

Giving Ash a small view of her somewhat soaked womanhood, no thanks too Ekans wrap attack. He ran over towards her in panic. "GARDEVOIR!" he shouted and slide on the floor, stopping right in front of her. Panting and breathing heavily, while wincing in pain. No doubt he probably just reopened his wound...

"_I don't get it? Why did Gardevoir scream like that...she isn't weak to Poison types? Is she...?"_ Ash thought while lifting Gardevoir up a bit, and having her rest against his chest. Ignoring her attire situation, watching her slowly open her eyes and smiled at him. "_Damn of course, she is part Fairy! Meaning she is now weak to Steel and Poison types!"_

"How touching, Ekans and Koffin finish her off!" Announced Jessie, as both Ekans and Koffin darted towards Ash and Gardevoir. Ready to deal the finishing blow at Gardevoir, and probably hurt him as an added bonus!

Ash with quick thinking and looking to his right. Saw the fire extinguisher and immediately pulled it off, from the wall and threw as hard her could. Towards the two Pokemon, in which Koffin out of instincts, used its sludge attack.

Causing the extinguisher to explode and erupt into nothing but white smoke, blinding everyone from seeing Ash and Gardevoir. As well having them coughing and choking from the cold gas..once it cleared out, and a loud bang being heard.

Jessie and James started fanning the smoke away, only to sweat drop and gasp. From both their Pokemon getting entangled with one another, as well leaving a crack up against the wall. But no boy or his Pokemon anywhere to be seen!

"Slippery little twerp ain't he." Jessie growled out, getting James to nod. But the two still smiled either way, on the account it means. They won against him, all the while running away.

"Seeing how hurt his Pokemon got, he is probably running away in fear. Abandoning everyone here Jessie." James noted with a cocky smile and nodding of his head. Making the woman to cackle out, with both hands clasps together.

"Come on let's go and find Meowth, we won't have to worry about the twerp. Getting in our way, of stealing the Pokemon!" Jessie announced, as James nodded his head and followed the woman. Through the hall Misty and Joy taken.

Though hiding in a nearby closet, is Ash with Pikachu. As the boy returned Gardevoir back into her Pokeball, not wanting her to take any more serious damage. From Team Rocket, or get hurt from their Poison type Pokemon.

Turned and face Pikachu laying on the bed stretcher, still recovering his strength. As Ash, tighten his grip on the handle bars. Growling too himself...trying to think of how to exactly stop team rocket? "_Gardevoir just like professor Oak said. Will not listen during battles...and she can't handle anymore attacks like that. Nor her clothes can go through another torture..."_ he shuddered at that. Watching how that soak dress of hers. Is literally being ripped and shredded into nothing...almost giving Ash too much to see already.

He then crossed his arms on the handle bar, leaning against it a bit. "_Lucario could probably take them on? She is part steel and steel types, are resistant to Poison." _He thought, as well there is also Ninetails. The two Pokemon got unlucky with the flying types in route one, so maybe? Fighting team rockets Pokemon, will do wonders for them!

"_And since Koffin uses gas like attacks! They will become flammable if Ninetails? Times her ember attack just right!" _He said openly, only to then lower his head. Much that is good an all, he still will have to worry about them. Getting their hands on the Pokemon, and having them on their person.

Ash then looked up seeing the lights being turned off, meaning that Team Rocket? Must have cut the power...making him wondering who though? He was keeping Jessie and James busy...only to realize, there were no Meowth there during their battle.

"Alright no more mister nice trainer!" Ash shouted while grabbing both Lucario and Ninetails Pokeball. "Come out you two, I need your help to stop Team Rocket!" He exclaimed, watching the two female Pokemon coming out from their Pokeball and facing at him.

Looking distraught at first, only to tilt their heads in curiosity? Wondering what the boy wanted them to do? "First of all its none of your faults, of what happen back there. With the Pidgey and Spearow okay?" He quickly said and then chuckled, as they smiled happily and wagged their tails. All the while glomping against him, causing the boy. Too fall backwards and onto the floor, hissing out in pain.

In which cause Ninetails and Lucario to pull away, and flatten their ears. Concerned for his health, while gasping at the sight of his ankle! "Its alright, its alright a lot better than before. Now here's what we are going to do!" Ash announced with a wicked grin, and huddle the two together. Whispering to them and relaying out his plan of attack!

XXX

Its been nearly an hour through this fiasco with Team Rocket, as Joy and Misty. After finally transferring the Pokeball, over at Pewter city. As well as getting the generators working again, to bring the lights back on.

Had the two girls pinned in the room, by Meowth, Ekans, Koffin, James and Jessie. Going on a tangent, how there is no escape. While demanding them, to give them all the Pokeball. Explaining to the two of them, of how they bested their little hero.

Misty of course wasn't angry or upset if Ash did lost or not? Seeing how much he cared for the Pokemon? Would never think of ditching them or abandoning the Pokemon, knowing him? He is probably thinking of something now! Not knowing if Ash needed some time, Misty decided to distract team rocket long enough for the boy. Too come up with something and since they are, in a confine room?

Goldeen will have an easier time battling the group! Of course will be difficult, and it surely was! Goldeen was out numbered and out strength by the goons Pokemon! Having an advantage of the floppy fish, gave them an easy win. But Misty did her job of keeping them busy, and distracting them long enough.

Why? Cause right behind Team rocket and out in the hallway? Was Lucario shouting at them, in getting their attention. While slapping her ass towards the group. Making Meowth to growl out and translate towards Jessie and James, saying how the Lucario? Found them to be pussies and pathetic that they needed. Too double team a girl just to win.

Angering them and getting them to follow Lucario, lead the five straight out towards the main lobby. With Misty and Nurse Joy, who look at one another. Followed right behind Team Rocket, wondering what exactly does Ash have planned for them.

Xxx

"You again!" shouted Jessie and James, as they arrived towards the lobby. Seeing once again the boy, they thought ran away. Giving them a very overly confident grin. "Came back to lose some more twerp!" the two shouted as Ekans and Koffin got into place.

Which Ash steady his stance, and had both Ninetails and Lucario. Get into their battle stance, "You got lucky that's all! IF Gardevoir obeyed, you all would've been obliterated!" He exclaimed pumping a fist in front of him. Getting the girls to shout their cries and began growling.

"Please twerp you know nothing about Pokemon! Ekans go and use wrap!"

"Koffin go and use Sludge attack!"

Jessie and James commanded, having the two Pokemon dart forward. At Ash's team in which the boy glared hard and swung his arm to the left. "Ninetails dodge and use quick attack on Ekans, Lucario. You use quick attack on Koffin!" The boy commanded, getting the girls to look at another and nod their heads.

In which they did just that! As Ninetails is easily maneuvering between the sludge attacks, that is being thrown at her and Ninetails. As she activated her move and have a white glowing trail behind her. Darted straight at Ekans, who tried to coil against the bosom vixen. Only to scream out in pain, when Ninetails shoulder tackle the snake, sending it flying and down onto the floor.

Same was said about Koffin, who let out a grunt of pain. When Lucario same fashion as Ninetails quick attack, leap up into the air and slam her elbow right on top of the gas Pokemon. Causing both Jessie and James to let out gasp of surprise, and then growled out.

"Ekans what are you doing poison sting attack!"

"Koffin tackle let's go!" shouted the two of them, as both Pokemon. Got themselves back up, as Ekans whipped its head forward. Firing off once again its purple like needles, towards Ninetails. But was blocked and being received by Lucario!

Who ran right in front of the fire type and began wincing a bit. Feeling the poison sting hitting every inch of her body! "Hang tough Lucario, duck now and Ninetails! Ember!" commanded Ash, which Lucario smirked at the charging Koffin.

As she quickly dropped to the floor, having Koffin to shrink its head and then bulged its eyes from Ninetails. Opening her mouth and firing off a powerful ember attack, roasting the Pokemon to charcoal! Koffin then gets thwacked by Lucario, swinging her tail at it. Sending it towards Ekans, who let out a sharp hiss and began rolling on the floor with Koffin.

"What the hell you two are doing, get back out there and take out his Pokemon!" shouted Jessie, watching the two Pokemon. Struggling themselves from each other, causing both Jessie and James to fall comically onto the floor.

Lucario and Ninetails though were panting and breathing heavily, making Ash get concern..."_Dang their already tired! Seems like they still have a lot of work, if they want to be in top form."_ Ash thought too himself, and watch the two girls. Smiling at him as they gotten back up, wobbling at first. But straighten themselves and ready to continue fighting.

"Koffin smokescreen!" James yelled in which the tangled Pokemon. Listened and fired off puff of smoke from its mouth, that hit the floor and began rising through the air. Causing Ash, Lucario and Ninetails to start coughing violently.

"Ash be careful! Smokescreen will make it difficult to fight!" Misty shouted, and heard Lucario crying out in pain. Followed by Ninetails as the two girls got tackled, by Ekans and Koffin! Sending them straight towards Ash. Knocking the boy over with them and right up against Pikachu's bed stretcher!

Rolling the bed down the lobby and up against Misty's bike. In which the vibration was enough, to stir Pikachu. Who opened his eyes slowly and blink them fully open "Pikachu?" he chanted out. Alerting the Pikachu in the generator room. Too come jumping down from the second floor, and piling up onto the electric mouse.

They then all gave their Thundershock attack! To restore Pikachu electrical energy, as Ash who is holding onto Ninetails and Lucario. Who were spotting bruises on their left and right boobs, all look behind them and watch the electricity flying everywhere.

All the while firing off towards Team Rocket! Causing them to start flailing and twitching their bodies everywhere! From the electric shock they were receiving, leaving them crispy! Making James and Jessie to puff out some smoke...

Pikachu then climb towards the top of the dog pile, and gave out his name. "Pikapi!" he called down too Ash, and hops down into his arms "Pikapi, Pikachu!" he said in glee, feeling the boy hugging him along with the girls.

"Pikachu your alright! Thank goodness I was so worried little buddy!" Ash exclaimed, rubbing his chin against Pikachu head. Who let out a pleasing Cha, and laughed when he got licked by Ninetails and Lucario. "Had a nice nap?" Ash asked lifting the Pokemon away from him, as the little mouse happily swung his arms up.

"Pi-Pikachu!" he chanted saying it felt great and recharged! Though their little moment got interrupted when Meowth. Stomped his way forward extending his sharp claws out from his paws.

"That's it I had enough of this twerp, time to end this now!" Meowth exclaimed, getting the boy and the girls. To growl and grit their teeth, only for Lucario and Ninetails to flinch badly, from the injuries they suffered as well the energy, they used up. For their attacks on team rocket...

Ash then heard Pikachu started talking to him, waving his paws up and down. "Pika-pika?" he repeated with slight confusion. Which Pikachu nodded and continued talking, as well pointing towards Misty's bike "pika-pika...Pika power? Are you saying you need more power?" He asked, with a grin. Getting his response by the mouse Pokemon with a nod. "OKAY then Lucario, Ninetails go over too Misty and Nurse Joy!" He told the two, as they nodded and did their best running over toot he girls.

Who happily hug them close, as well-looking towards Ash. With Misty asking "What are you doing Ash?" She asked, watching the boy getting up and placing the burnt bike in front of him, and upside down. As he got on top of it and placed his foot on the pedals.

"Huh? What is this about?" Meowth asked stopping in his steps, watching confusingly. At this twerp pedaling hard and fast, on a broken down bike.

"Let's just say Meowth, that Pikachu and I? Are going to show you and your team, why you should never! Underestimate the future Pokemon Master!" Ash shouted, pedaling even faster. Getting the flashlight on the bike to start glowing and gathering energy. In which Pikachu happily perched himself on it, and started extracting. The electricity out from the light, as it gathered around his light bulb helmet.

"Pika-pika...PIKACHU!" shouted Pikachu, as yellow electricity covered his body and shot straight towards Meowth. Who step back and shielded his face in fear, only to start screaming out in pain. Along with Jessie, James and their Pokemon.

Shouting and screaming out in pain, flailing their bodies all over the place. With ridiculous looks on their faces, as well as Koffin. After having enough began firing off its gas out form its body, whistling like a train whistle!

As the electricity then gathered around the flammable gas and gave off, one hell of an explosion. Towering and bursting through the Pokemon center roof top! With towering flames roaring out from within, as Officer Jenny. Who is arriving to the scene in her motorbike, stopped midway and look up at the flames.

"I'm too late...at least not for the fire works? Who could have done that?" She pondered and then gasp, when she look up into the sky. Seeing five different figures soaring and blasting straight into the starlight night.

"Well that was certainly an explosive mission if I say!" James whined out, as he and his group. Were flying through the sky as Jessie growled out.

"Next time we see that brat, he won't be so lucky!" Jessie exclaimed.

"That is no ordinary Pikachu! No Pikachu are that powerful or strong!" Meowth bellowed out, as all three of them nodded their heads and closed their eyes, then glared harshly towards nobody.

"For now..." as they whistle through the sky they gave one last shout! That Ash will also remember throughout his journey "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF!" They screamed through the night, soaring straight towards the mountains. Only to disappear with a twinkle of a star and vanishing for the night!

Xxx

The next day...

"All your Pokemon have been successfully transferred too Pewter city Pokemon center sis. Everyone checks out A-okay!" announced the nurse joy, through the video phone. Too the one in Viridian who happily smile and thanked her sister.

"That is great to hear, Ash and Pikachu are heading your way sis. So I hope you welcome them with open arms." Joy said, then had a worried look on her face. "That is if he and his Pokemon can get through, Viridian forest...?" she said with a worried tone. Then look up towards Jenny who was behind her, laughing and smiling.

"Don't worry if he and his Pokemon? Were able to stand up to Team Rocket? I'm sure they can handle anything, the forest has to offer." She then opened her eyes and stared down at Joy. "By the way I know Misty wanted to go with him? But where did she disappear to?" She asked, getting Joy to smile.

"Oh after everything settled down and the situation calmed down? Ash ask her why exactly, was she fishing at the rivers." Joy explained, then giggled clapping her hands together. "Misty told Ash she was looking for Tentacool, and was upset she couldn't find any. Only for Ash telling her, that they're habitat too ocean waters. He then told her that, there is an ocean south from Pallet town!" She explained, getting Jenny to smile.

"Ah I see in a way to repay her, for that broken bike huh?" She asked, only to blink her eyes when Joy tilted her head and giggle.

"I doubt Misty will forget it easily, but yeah. It was Ash way to apologize, though Misty promised. After they meet up again, she will be traveling along with him...I just hope those two will be okay." She sigh out and giggled.

As we follow Ash and Pikachu, entering inside of Viridian forest. Confident, strong and filled with energy! Our heroes are walking down to their next destination! Where Pewter city is beyond the green luscious forest, filled with many kinds of Bug and flying type Pokemon. Excited and wanting to catch some Pokemon, for professor Oak. As well as get some good training done for Lucario and Ninetails, as our heroes run head first deep in the forest. For what excitement and wonders await for them? As their Journey continues!

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Argh no matter how much I study and learn about punctuation? I can't seem to grasp the generally idea with things like Semi-colons or ":". I understand some of them are used for making a list yes. But how do one or author, translates them into a story formatting? As well when to use a semi-colon in a sentence...without abusing it to much. Sigh, well for now and until I get a good gist of how those things work. I am probably going to stick with periods, question marks and exclamation marks. While practicing a bit of when to put a comma, in between sentences.  
**

**Anyway I think I am going to leave the poll open, for one more day on my profile. Seeing how the tenth of august is coming close? I figure to close it early so it won't drag to long XD As well as this week on the ninth is my birthday. So you guys probably won't be seeing an update for awhile. Without further adieu, enjoy Chapter 4 XD I hope lol took a very long time, editing and working on this chapter for the past week lol.**

**xxx**

Last time we saw our hero? He got taken to the Pokemon center, in Virdian city. From the help of Officer Jenny, who stopped him at the town gates. Upon arriving to the Pokemon center Ash went and informed his mother of what occur during his travel. Along with explaining to her, about his special condition.

Afterwords, Ash then spoke to Professor Oak, as he went on and told the Professor of what he and Pikachu saw. After waking up from the storm and telling Oak, about a Pokemon he never seen before! After that Ash then met up with the girl he met back on route 1 whose name is Misty.

Came to approach Ash of his injury, only a little late of warning him! As Ash passes out in front of her and Professor Oak. Being taken care of by his Pokemon Gardevoir; Ash and Gardevoir is alerted to some trouble out in the lobby of the Pokemon center.

Investigating, they were then met up with a criminal group known as Team Rocket. With courage and bravery from Ash, his Pokemon were able to repel and stop Team Rocket. From stealing all the Pokemon that were inside the centers computers! With Pikachu delivering the final blow and sending Team Rocket flying!

Now we join our heroes entering Viridian forest. Where their next destination and adventure awaits for them!

**xxx**

**Chapter 4: A great training feat in Viridian Forest! **

**Xxx**

Beautiful skies and warm air welcomes Ash and Pikachu today. As they are walking down the dirt road, through the thick and dense forest of Virdian. Where Bug and Flying type Pokemon are around in the forest. Making an ideal place for beginner trainers like Ash, to start catching some wild Pokemon!

Although, unlike most trainers, Ash began with five Pokemon already. There is no reason for Ash, to catch a sixth Pokemon right away. But doesn't mean he wouldn't try to catch every Pokemon, he will see on his way to becoming a Pokemon master!

Walking down the dirt road Ash and Pikachu, are enjoying the warm crisp air. Just admiring the nature around them, as they traverse through the forest. In hopes of finding some bug Pokemon or, even finding a good spot to train.

Stretching his arms above his head and yawning out. The boy opened his eyes and stare down at Pikachu "Pretty peaceful wouldn't you say Pikachu?" Asked the boy down too his Pokemon. In return Pikachu looks up at him with a smile, nodding his head in agreement.

Ash chuckle and look ahead of him once more "Sure is...we've been traveling a lot in the forest? So why not we find someplace to set up lunch? What do you say Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, getting his and Pikachu stomach to growl out in agreement "Heh I think our stomachs likes the idea!"

Making Pikachu to chuckle at the boy, while nodding his head. "Pikachu-Pi?" the electric mouse suddenly asks, while pointing between some trees. Making Ash, to blink his eyes at him and then face towards the direction.

Ash then gave a smile and says with a pumped fist "Nice going Pikachu! That's definitely a good spot to rest up, come on!" and with that both him and Pikachu ran through the trees and bushes. Making their way over too what looks like a big opened field? A perfect spot for any weary travelers, to make a picnic area for lunch!

Upon arriving and getting his portable picnic table all set up. Ash, as well Pikachu, were sitting in front of a campfire. With the little mouse happily gathering some twigs and sticks. For said campfire, with Ash rubbing two sticks together. In order to start a fire, he knows he can use Ninetails or Blaziken for the fire...

But he doesn't want to always use his Pokemon. For something trivial like this, after all? Whats the point of survival skills? If you can't make a simple fire yourself. "Alright Pikachu back up don't want you to get burn." Ash informed. Having his buddy to nod and step back, while Ash leans down and start blowing into the small fire.

Once the fire is lit and burning brightly, the boy happily sits up straight and wipes his forehead. He then chuckled when Pikachu, hopped up on his shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek. Pikachu then gave a happy cha when Ash, petted the side of his face and rubbing gently up and down.

They then look down as Ash, grabs his Pokeball from his belt. Holding all four balls in front of him, humming to himself. "What do you think Pikachu? Should we try to get Blaziken, to join us?" He asked the electric mouse. Who looked up in thought for a while and then nodded his head yes "Yeah...the only way I can get through to Blaziken? If I let her outside the Pokeball, plus she is probably starving right!" He exclaimed with a smile. Getting Pikachu to eye smile as well agreeing with the boy.

With that decided and needing to make a closer bond with Blaziken? Ash, got up on his two feet and began releasing his Pokemon. "Ninetails, Lucario, Gardevoir come on out and get ready for lunch!" announced the boy. Tossing three of his Pokeball forward, and releasing his attractive female Pokemon out into the open.

With all three of them giving each of their species cries! As well Lucario and Ninetails, glomping and knocking the trainer down on his back. Nuzzling and rubbing all over him, only to then glare and growl at each other...

Making Gardevoir to try to stifle her giggles, only to happily run forward and jumps on top of Ash, having him let out a muffle grunt. Along with having his face buried into the psychic types boobs. Getting both Lucario and Ninetails to let out small yelps and, began shouting at Gardevoir.

And then commenced the tugging and pulling on the boys limbs. Trying to make heads or tails of whats going on? Ash started grunting and shouting out to the three to stop! Only to get a low growl from Lucario, trying everything to pull him closer too her body. The shy and timid Ninetails, who face turned red from blushing...doing everything she could to have Ash's hand, touch and rub against her waist and pelvis.

Gardevoir? She is just letting out low pleasure mews and giggles, from Ash being constantly pulled and tugged back and forth. Between both Lucario and Ninetails, who are succeeding in having Gardevoir covered breasts to slip and slide along the boy's face.

As for Pikachu? The little electric mouse feeling a bit left out, thinking this tussle was a game? Twitched his tail up and down waiting for the right moment. To dog pile in and join in the fun! When he did Pikachu, immediately took action and ran forward, crawling right underneath Gardevoir legs.

Causing her to squeal out and literally jumped off from the boy. Blushing madly and pushing down her dress to cover her pelvis. She then leered up, only to drop her anger...figuring out who it was that crawled between her legs. Making the psychic female to giggled out, seeing it was Pikachu! Who probably felt left out from the fun and wanted to join in on it.

Xxx

After getting the girls to finally calm down and off from him. Ash, whose face turned red from feeling the girls bodies. Is standing in front of Pikachu and the girls holding the Pokeball containing Blaziken, in front of them. Ash is a little worried if he releases Blaziken from her ball? Would she still be in rage and try to attack everyone again?

"You guys think we should let her out? I want to double-check again, with the four of you?" Ash asked his team, as Lucario whimpered a bit and lowering her ears. She understands what the boy is doing and, that is wanting to have Blaziken? Start warming up to him by releasing her out of the ball.

The shy Ninetails, who has two of her tail's wrapped around her breasts. Look up at him and meekly nodded her head slowly, it wouldn't be fair? If they were to have Ash's amazing meal and leave Blaziken out of it? Will be rude and will probably having her starve!

Gardevoir shrugged her shoulders, she knows it isn't a good idea? But seeing how well the boy cared for Pikachu back at Viridian city? He probably wants to try to get somewhat a bond, started with Blaziken. "Voir, Gardevoir!" she quickly chanted with a smile.

Informing the boy before he releases Blaziken, why not have a bowl of food ready for her? Making Ash to smile widely at the idea as he exclaimed "That's a perfect idea Gardevoir! Then maybe she won't attack us right away!"

Making the psychic type to bashfully rub the back of her head. All the while getting the other Pokemon to agree with the idea or, saying how great it was. Making her become even more bashful, as they all listen to Ash speaking again "Alright girls, Pikachu? Get your bowls ready and I will get your food in them!"

Watching them nod and yip their names out. Ash then walks over toward the frying pan frying up some meat and vegetables for him and his Pokemon. Watching with careful eyes, of not burning the food or, having it become to crispy for everyone to eat. He called out to the others "I hope you guys are in the mood for some steak, with some fried vegetables on the side!" he exclaimed as he nearly laughed.

At how Lucario and Ninetails both had dreamy looks in their eyes, having their tongue lull out from their mouths. As they immediately darted past both Pikachu and Gardevoir, with great haste. Causing Gardevoir to hold down her dress from blowing, while Pikachu dug his paws deep into the grassy ground. So he won't tumble forward from the wind, the two Pokemon caused by using Quick Attack!

While Ash and his Pokemon are getting their food. They are unaware that they're being watched by a group of people. Watching them through some binoculars, observing them closely. Waiting for the right chance to leap out and surprise them!

"Look at them thinking they can rest? Thinking they are safe-and-sound", explained a female voice belonging to Jessie. Of Team rocket, along with her two partners in crime James and Meowth. "How dare he thinks can get away with embarrassing us!" Jessie growled out.

"Yeah and fooling us, thinking he is just a rookie too", explained the cat Pokemon Meowth. "There is no way somebody like him, will have rare and powerful Pokemon on his hand!" He then started wagging his tail up and down "Just think about what team rocket could use them for!"

This had James chuckle quietly imagining what the boss. Could do with all these rare and valuable Pokemon, this little twerp have in his possession! Although he had to raise a very good question? He set the binoculars away from his eyes and, stare over towards the two.

"But Jessie, Meowth exactly how did this twerp? Manage to get such rare Pokemon in the first place?" James asked the two. Causing both Jessie and Meowth to lower their binoculars and, openly blinked their eyes in confusion. The man has a good point they thought? How did a beginner like this boy captured Pokemon? Who aren't native to this region..?

Jessie then growled out and rests the binoculars, on the ground. "Who cares where or how he got them! He made a mockery of team rocket, so we're not going to take that lightly now are we!?" She exclaimed. Standing up on her two feet, with her hands ball up. Having both Meowth and James, standing up as well nodding their heads in agreement.

"So whats the plan Jess?" asked the excited cat Pokemon. Making her to giggle silently, wagging one finger left and right.

"What we always do when stealing Pokemon. We set up a trap and have that fool! Fall right for it and leaving his Pokemon, for the taking!" Jessie informed. Getting James and Meowth to nod and laugh at the idea, only for her to quickly open her hands "We are going do this right though we wait until both, he and his Pokemon. Are tired out from wandering around so much or, constantly having his Pokemon battle!"

At this idea James smile and places a hand under his chin "Very good idea Jessie! This way there will be no way for his Pokemon to have any strength to fight us!" James said. Making Meowth to cackle out loud and rests his paws against his hips.

"And when the time comes for our grand entrance! His Pokemon will be too tired to fight us and faint on the spot! Giving use the chance to steal them and Pikachu!" Meowth exclaimed. As he can picture the scenario inside his head. With the boy sending out his Pokemon, one at a time. Fainting or falling asleep on the spot, before even making a move on them. While they have one of their Pokemon easily hit and knock out Pikachu! Running away with their prize: with a weeping boy crying in their success!

With very freaky happy smiles on their faces...Jessie, James and Meowth. Spun around and grabbing shovels and pickaxes from nowhere, began marching down the dirt road singing out "We are team rocket we do what is wrong; we steal and beat trainers in our ways. Robbing them of their Pokemon, whenever we may come!" They sang while walking away from their hiding spot. Getting ready to set up their traps, for the unexpected Ash and his team to trigger.

Xxx

We head on back to Ash and his Pokemon. Placing their bowls and plates of food, on the picnic table. Informing them and warning the group of how the meal is still hot. In which had the boy laughing when Pikachu, gave out a disdain groan. While having his tongue out, from biting on his food. Before it could even get the chance to cool down.

Ash, who rubbed Pikachu head a bit. Stare at the others to see they did not make the same mistake like Pikachu. Though couldn't help but blush and sigh out in irritation. Once again Lucario and Ninetails, showed no table manners. Doing their best to tear through their steak, causing some of the sauce. To fly off from it and splashing against their fur and breasts.

With said breasts, for Lucario, to bounce and sway left and right. Skin smacking against the table top. With Ash noticing a bit of her nipples peaking through said fur, were dare he say quite hard and erect. As for Ninetails?

Since her fur is very smooth out and not puffed out like Lucario? Can easily see the shy female, doing her best to clean away the sauce. Before it could stain her fur, had Ninetails swiping and pushing down against her boobs. Flattening them and pushing them forward, forcing her nipples be fully shown along with showing Ash. How very round and, probably soft they were? Considering how easily they get squished by just touching them.

Feeling funny and wanting to change his attention to something else? Face towards Gardevoir, hoping she is showing some table manners? And glad too as he saw that she did in fact have table manners. Though couldn't help but laugh, with the way she is growling and getting irritated. Of the steak not cutting for her "Gardevoir here let me help you." announced Ash. Getting the female Pokemon to look up and smile at him.

Approaching behind Gardevoir, Ash then leans over and grabs her hands gently. Getting Lucario and Ninetails, to puff their cheeks out. They then face at their steak, then to their silverware wondering if they could? Get Ash to lean against their backs and show them how to use their fork and knife?

Secretly wanting to feel the boys chest, against their backs. Looking back towards the boy and Gardevoir, both Lucario and Ninetails widen their eyes in jealousy! Gardevoir, being taught how to cut the steak properly. Had wrapped her arms around Ash's own arms forcing the boy to press both arms. Against the sides of her large bust, sliding them up and down against them. Teasingly having the boy be force, to fondle them and enjoying his annoyed expression on his face.

Making Lucario and Ninetails, to look away silently and humphed. Silently saying 'clever vixen' to themselves and should have thought of doing that themselves! Ninetails shivered at the thought and shook her head, too shy to even give it a shot. They both sigh out and continued eating their meal, making Pikachu to blink his eyes at them?

Wondering and curious of what is wrong, though let it go and hummed. From Ash walking past him, stroking his head gently and continue to the other side of the picnic table. Grabbing another plate fixed for Blaziken. Ash let out a small breath of air and grabbed Blaziken Pokeball, holding it in front of him. He then look at the others, who stopped eating and gave a reassuring nod.

Letting him know that he should send her out and, give Blaziken her meal. "Okay...Blaziken come on out!" Ash announced throwing the ball forward. Said ball erupted and shot the white beam of light towards the ground. Shaping and forming Blaziken out in the open, making the Fire/Fighting type to appear and like last time.

Blaziken pumped her arms and gave a loud roar! She then glare straight at Ash, with hate and venom in her eyes as she shot flames from her beak. Ash stagger back and started sweating bullets, when he saw the fire Pokemon? Now running at full force straight at him! With kill intent in her eyes, not caring how her large E cups. Were being thrown left and right bouncing up and down, so getting his wits and courage back...

Ash thrust his arms forward with his eyes closed and, gritted teeth shouts "HERE'S YOUR LUNCH BLAZIKEN!"

Blaziken who got ready a shadow punch and, had it ready to punch Ash stomach. Stopped mid-swing and blinked her blue eyes at the plate, breathing heavily from her raging fit. Looks up at Ash and back to the food...wondering if this is some trap? To poison her or, trick her into having false security around him?

The other girls and Pikachu were at the ready to attack Blaziken. Just in-case she decided to start attacking their trainer, watching her slowly accepting the plate. They sighed out some relief as they then smile at Blaziken, whom look at them and then back at the shaking boy.

Who opened his right eye a bit and then fully open both eyes. Staring up at Blaziken and noticing confusing emotions running through them, which had Ash chuckle lightly "What never been given food before? It's yours Blaziken hope you enjoy it, I made it myself!" Ash joked/explained. Doing everything he can, to keep his eyes up at hers.

Reason why? Is because Blaziken is taller than him, by a few feet, with him being just above her chest. Giving him a great view and being up close to her large breasts. As the red fur on them looks a bit ruffled up and messy, doing a poor job of covering the front of her boobs.

Although that isn't the reason Ash is staring...what he is staring at is what looks like? To be some cuts on her skin? With some of her red fur seemingly, been shaved off here and there? Making some if not most of her pattern fur, inconsistent with the rest of her fur? "_Why is Blaziken fur seem out-of-place? Did her trainer do more, than just say those terrible things to her?"_ Ash pondered?

Curiosity getting the best of him and, threaten the boundaries with Blaziken. Raised his hands up to check further on her fur, alerting Blaziken of the boy's actions. Making her glare down at him and let loose a flamethrower! Burning his face and body to a crisp, making the boy to puff out some smoke with wide eyes.

Ash then let out a grunt of pain when Blaziken did a twirling kick into his stomach! Sending him a good few feet away from her and, hits the ground hard. While Blaziken humphed and lift her head then ran off towards one of the trees and, jumps on a branch. Leaning against the bark and eating her meal "Ken, Blaziken." she growled out. In her way of saying thanks pervert to Ash for the meal. A small pink blush is a crossed her face, a little surprised? The boy would even dare touch her supple boobs, but truth be told and thinking herself...he wasn't staring or checking out her figure. But more of something caught his interest?

"_He...didn't see the scratches did he?"_ Blaziken said to herself, as she peaks over at the boy. Who slowly got up from the ground, laughing and saying your welcomed Blaziken. Making her growl and look away from him, as Ash went towards the table to join the others.

Xxx

After awhile and enjoying their lunch silently with each other, Ash who got done with his food. Leans back against his chair and stares at Gardevoir. Who returned the look and tilted her head, giving a teasing smile as she gently reaches a hand too her right breast. Getting ready to fondle and squeeze it for him.

Only to blink her eyes and stop when he shook his head. Sighing in irritation, getting a giggle from her although, stopped when she saw Ash? Leaning forward and spoke up "Gardevoir...back at the Pokemon center? How come you didn't dodge or, try to avoid any of team rockets Pokemon attacks?" asked Ash. Making Gardevoir to blink her eyes, she then stared down at the table. Fiddling around with her fork, by having it press against the table.

"I mean not that I am mad or anything!" Ash quickly said with wave of his hands. "I am just curious? Considering I know your trainer, must have trained you in avoiding attacks? Even the weakest of them all?" continued Ash. Wanting to know exactly why, she did not avoid them? He blinked his eyes when Gardevoir, let out a quiet sigh and sheepishly rub the top of her head.

"Voir, Gardevoir garde." Gardevoir chanted out and moved a hand forward. Transferring images inside Ash's head and, showing him exactly why she didn't dodge or avoid the attacks. Giving images of her battles, where said battles? Were all single battles she has competed in, no imagery or signs that she ever entered double battles!

"OH I get it I think?" Ash suddenly said, lightly tapping a fist in an open palm. He then smile at her along, with the others getting interested in the conversation as they too. Stare over at Ash and then to Gardevoir; they then smiled when Ash said "You're so use to single battles that your trainer never used you for double battles! Is that it Gardevoir?" He asked. Making her smile and clap her hand happily, at him for getting it right!

"Gardevoir, voir, voir Garde!" Gardevoir chanted happily while nodding her head. Making Ash to grin confidently, liking how he is communicating better with his Pokemon.

"Okay then I have a good judgment of everyone's skills!" Ash suddenly shouted, while getting up from his chair. He points at the smiling Lucario and a bashful Ninetails, who couldn't help but look away. Not wanting to get lost in his confident smile of his!

"Lucario and Ninetails you're both skill levels is that of beginners. On the account your trainers just got you or, never have you entering battles before correct?" Ash asked. Getting them both to nod, Lucario nodding for the never entering battles. As Oak told Ash Lucario, as a Riolu, was more of a pet Pokemon than a battler. On the account her owner wasn't a Pokemon trainer.

While for Ninetails? She got prematurely evolved as Vulpix, before learning any of Vulpix move sets! Making her trainer probably upset, thinking it was a mistake? Left Ninetails with Professor Oak, without properly training her the right way.

"We aren't going to say anything about Pikachu, since my buddy here. Is the starter Pokemon!" Ash chuckled out, making Pikachu to nod his head confidently then let out chuckles of his name, when the girls. All said he is their cute and cuddly leader! Embarrassing the young electric type, of how much confidence they have in him. Hell! Even Gardevoir agrees with the others, as she had her hands folded on the tabletop.

Smiling at everyone's excitement and energy, even Ash when he stare towards her. Although she blinked her eyes when he suddenly hummed out "But I don't know your skill level Gardevoir?" he suddenly said. Making her to just smile and wait, for him to ask how experience she is?

"Gardevoir, badge wise, how experience are you exactly? How many badges did you complete?" Ash pondered and asked the female Psychic type. Who playfully tap against her chin, letting out a small hum. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, along their emotion of curiosity.

"Gardevoir!" exclaimed Gardevoir. Holding up four of her fingers. Meaning she has completed about four gym battles! In which to a traveling trainer, four badges is consider novice level experience. This had everyone smile widely with wide eyes, making Gardevoir giggle at Ash. Pumping his arms in excitement and exclaimed out.

"WOW! Four badges really, then that means your really experienced!" Though paused when he recalled about Gardevoir, not having any double battle experience? "Hold on that doesn't make any sense?" he suddenly said. Crossing his arms humming out, as Gardevoir flinched horribly! Panicking and, curious if the boy had found a hole in her tale?

"If your four badges experience?" Ash started slowly. Making Gardevoir to gulp silently, afraid he might think she is lying and that her trainer did not use her on the fourth badge. But only three badges in, the reason for her to lie? She didn't want Ash, to think she is consider a rookie! A very well experienced rookie Pokemon.

"But have no double battle experiences..." he continued and then snapped his fingers. Pointing at Gardevoir with a big smile "Then it means your trainer avoided a lot of double battles right!" he exclaimed. Almost causing Gardevoir to fall in a goofy fashion, only to recover quickly and nodded her head. Silently letting out a breath of relief...glad he didn't discover it right away.

Xxx

Finally done with their lunches and learning more about his Pokemon. Ash and the girls, started to clean up and pack everything away. Before they go and start traveling deeper in the forest, as well start looking for some wild Pokemon to catch! Of course Ash won't use them in his team, since he sees no reason to as of yet for their sixth Pokemon member in their team.

Right before he goes and return them back to their Pokeball. The boy suddenly paused and, looks around the open field for a bit. Discovering how big and wide it was along with the trees nearby and clear skies? This spot will be perfect in helping out Pikachu and the girls training!

After all they had a lot of bumps on their way here? Unable to get much training done because, of team rocket attacking the Pokemon center in Viridian city. The Spearow chasing them back in route 1, forcing them to stop their training and running for their lives!

Because of them his Pokemon couldn't get any training done! So, what better way to begin their training? Than right here in the open field! "Hey girls Pikachu, why not we begin our training here?" He asked the girls and Pikachu. Getting the group to look at one another and then, back at Ash with happy smiles!

"Cool so why not we begin!" exclaimed Ash with his arms spread. Getting everyone to cheer out their names, while Blaziken just turned her head away. She then turned her back towards Ash and the others, causing the boy to sweat drop. "Well-well ", he started while scratching the side of his face. "Whenever you want to join in Blaziken, just drop on in okay?" he said with a sheepish chuckle.

Ash then heard the female Pokemon growling out, making him to shake his head left and right. He then claps his hands "Alright let's begin shall we!" He shouted and walking towards the girls and Pikachu. Began telling them and informing them of what they will be doing for their training.

The first part of their training for today? Will be testing out their reflexes and evasion from Ash, throwing small pebbles and rocks at them. Making Pikachu and the girls get excited at the idea while Gardevoir, let out a quiet yawn. Shrugging her shoulders figuring she doesn't really need to train in this? But giggled when Ash and getting turned on. With the way he scolded her and reminded her, about her fight with team Rocket?

Caused Gardevoir to blush embarrassingly and, gave Ash a sheepish smile. She then nodded wanting to join in on their training by joining the girls and Pikachu, in their little line up. All watch the boy smiling towards them and, picked up a rock from his pile. Tossing the pebble up and down grinning at them.

"Alright everyone are you all ready?" He asks the girls and Pikachu. Who all nodded their heads and got into their stances. Waiting for Ash to get started and, throw those pebbles towards them! "Now everyone I want you to try to dodge, as much of these pebbles as possible!" He stated. Having his arm out forward towards them. "I will be throwing these pebbles, in different speed and directions. So do your best!"

And with that the training begins! The boy started throwing the pile of pebbles, he gathered up at his Pokemon. Who began spreading out in the fields to evade them a lot easier and, not crashing or bumping into each other!

Whenever a pebble is about to hit one of them? The girls will either stop themselves right before the rock will hit them. Twirled in mid-air with the pebble flying right under their backs, then slide down on the ground. Laying flat against the ground much as possible when two more pebbles. Flew over them and completely missed them, as well bounced off the ground.

Ash, liking how everyone is doing good with their training as well as unintentionally getting great views. Of the girls breasts and butt cheeks being fully shown too Ash. Had the boy trying his best to ignore the way? They're boobs will fly up into their faces and muzzles, while having their skin let out noises when ever they smack against their body.

Even their fur around they're boobs will show their erect and hard nipples! Thankfully only briefly, but when they land on the ground and flatten themselves? Ash, will visibly shiver, which he can't explain from what? As Ninetails, Lucario and Gardevoir boobs will get pressed down on the ground. Literally causing their fleshy mounds skin to spread out.

With the girls purposely doing this to the boy. Showing him just how easy they are to fondled with! Gardevoir, then start rolling on the ground in a teasing fashion to turn Ash on even more. By showing her large cleavage when she goes on her back and then kicking her legs up. To remove her dress a bit to show her pelvis at the boy, and then rolled quickly on her stomach. Moving her upper body up and down, purposely pressing down on her boobs. To make them look bigger as well showing more of her cleavage at him, all in good teasing fun!

Pikachu out them all is having the most fun and enjoyment in the training! As he is making sure to use his speed and, agility. To avoid most if not all-of-the pebbles being thrown towards him. Even making sure his tail wouldn't get hit by the rocks! Everyone's doing their greatest, sure the three girls are purposely showing their body to Ash. They too are having some fun with the training, as well building up a lot of sweat in their workout.

There were a few times when Ash, almost trip and fell over when ever Ninetails or Lucario hit the ground? Will raise their asses up in the air, while lifting their tails high as possible. Reveling they're sweaty and, bouncy butt cheeks! As well a little, which Ash regrets seeing, their womanhood a bit. In which causes the boy to almost trip up!

Xxx

One hour has gone by for Ash, Pikachu and the girls, training very hard and long. Making sure that everyone's reflexes and evasion were good enough, so they would not need to worry about getting hit. Or being not skilled enough to evade some devastating blows!

Everyone tired and exhausted from their training. Ash's Pokemon, are sweating very badly and, spread out on the ground. Trying their best to get air back into their lungs and not groaned out from their muscles aching out.

This had Ash scratching the back of his head...worried if he had them trained a little too hard? "You guys alright I didn't push you too hard did I?" the boy asked. Smiling lightly at his team for getting up by throwing their upper body. Despite them sweating badly and trying to calm their breathing down? They still smiled at Ash with glee! Especially Ninetails and Lucario, considering this training will help them in the long run.

Ash had to chuckle seeing how the two girls and Pikachu? After getting up, wanted to continue training and get even more stronger! Even though he is all for it...he didn't want to push them too hard. After all what good will it do? If all his Pokemon are unable to fight in a Pokemon battle?

Holding back his laughter from their pouting faces. Ash wipe some tears from his eyes, hugging his stomach a bit. "So-sorry girls and Pikachu, but it wouldn't do you good? If you all passed out from taking one hit in battle, now would it?" Ash stated. Getting the three Pokemon to look at one another and then sheepishly smiled.

Their trainer is right if they were to fight in a Pokemon battle? They would easily be defeated and faint from taking one hit! So agreeing with the boy and, needing to rest up. The girls and Pikachu got up from the ground and ran towards Ash with giddy faces.

"Wait-wait-wait no stop don't dog pile!" exclaimed Ash. Who then let out a loud grunt of pain when Pikachu, Ninetails and Lucario? All pounced on the boy and sent them tumbling on the ground, nuzzling and hugging into the boy. Making Ash to hug them back and joked out, how they kind of smell from their sweat!

Gardevoir, who is peacefully sitting on the ground and enjoying the warm breeze. Just watch the group being their goofy selves, having her raise a hand up to her mouth and giggle out. Loving the excitement and high energy everyone is giving off! As the embracing Pokemon, these type of things is hard to ignore and, sometime wants her to join in on the fun. But made sure to hold herself back and not embarrass herself.

That and since she is cover in sweat? Her white dress like gown can easily be ripped open and torn apart! Of course it didn't sound like a bad idea for her? The female psychic type then turned her gaze behind her and, towards where the bustling trees were. Seeing Blaziken has not left her spot whatsoever, glaring and sneering down at Ash and the Pokemon. Who are cuddling and snuggling against the boy with hate in her eyes.

Blaziken, who felt like somebody is watching her? Glare towards Gardevoir with her sneer, making Gardevoir to return the glare back. And then stood up carefully as she silently began speaking too Blaziken, through telepathy.

"_What is wrong with Ash Blaziken?"_ asked Gardevoir. Who then wrapped her arms under her large boobs "_He has shown no hate or frustration towards us or, the others? Ash is even being patient with Ninetails and Lucario, inexperience for battles!"_ She explained. Watching the way Blaziken stood up on the branch with a hop.

Forcing her large breasts to bounce and jiggle in every direction. She then thrust a talon finger at the psychic type. _"He maybe like that now wrench! But you will see, all of you will see! Humans always show their true color's when things get to hectic or not going their way!"_ exclaimed Blaziken to Gardevoir.

Only to growl and stomped her foot on the branch when Gardevoir, scoffed and shrugs her shoulders "_Please just because of what happen with your trainer? Doesn't mean the same will be with this one!"_ Gardevoir quickly twirled out-of-the-way!

Time slowed down between her and Blaziken, from when Blaziken charged straight at her with Shadow punch. Both female glaring at one another with ruby eyes glaring to sapphire eyes! Gardevoir then slide across the ground: adjusting her dress a bit when doing so. Watching Blaziken standing up right then turned at her.

This alerted Ash and the others as the boy. Got up on to his feet and, took couple steps forward, getting ready to scold at Blaziken for attacking Gardevoir. Only to feel his entire body freeze in place? As if...something was keeping him back?

"_Of course it will happen with him! They always do and always will with humans! Especially Pokemon trainers!"_ screamed Blaziken. Causing Gardevoir to wince her eyes a bit considering, they are speaking telepathy with one another. The shout gave her a slight headache...

"_Just because he is all happy and in a positive mood, Is the only thing you can sense and feel, because of your naive and stupid species nature! IF your such an embracing Pokemon: then how come you couldn't sense your trainers feelings? Of abandoning you huh!" _spat Blaziken.

Causing Gardevoir eyes to bulge a bit and then tried her best to not lash out or, get teary eyed. She swiped her left arm forward "_What the hell you know about my species huh!? You don't know what happen with me and my previous trainer!"_ Gardevoir growled out and then ball up her hands.

Seeing that Blaziken just huffed and raised her head from Gardevoir. Making Ash becoming really concern about these two? Breaking out into a heated dispute with one another and, start attacking against one another.

"_Yeah sure I bet it was all peaches and cream with you two? Then why did he abandon you huh?! IF you were so tight and loving with one another!"_ continued Blaziken as now both female Pokemon. Are growling and pressing their foreheads against one another. Even pushing their breasts against one another, daring one and the other...to strike or attack them!

"Girls, girls please stop all this fighting! You're scaring Pikachu and the others!" shouted Ash. Finally finding his voice and running up towards the two. Only to scream out in pain when Blaziken, turned and blasted him with a face full of Flamethrower!

Causing Lucario, Ninetails and Pikachu to run up towards the boy who fell backwards. Letting out a puff of smoke "Please settle down..." Ash managed to groan out before passing out. Pikachu, having enough of Blaziken attitude and, harming his trainer.

Glare towards the fighting/fire type "Pikachu, PIKACHUUU!" he shouted and discharge a powerful Thundershock at Blaziken! Causing her to wince and flinch from the weak attack, actually surprised Blaziken though?

Of how, despite being a rookie Pokemon, Pikachu was able to deal some damage to her! Blaziken glared and growled down at Pikachu. Who return them back with his own, standing in front of Ash. Defending him from the enrage Pokemon.

"Blazikeeeen..." Blaziken growled. Asking why he dares harm her? Only to let out a oomph and stumbled back. When Pikachu shoulder tackle against her stomach, pushing her away from Ash. This action caused Gardevoir, Lucario and Ninetails to have bulging eyes and worry expressions on their faces!

Afraid of the little electric mouse pushing his limits with Blaziken! "Pikachu, Pika-pi pi-pikachu!" chanted the electric mouse at Blaziken. Telling her Ash has done nothing wrong with her nor, will he ever turn his backs on them! "Chu-chu Pikachu!" he continued. Watching Blaziken lightly rubbing her stomach as well as looking at him.

Listening to his speech of how Ash, nearly killed himself to protect him Lucario and Ninetails, from the Spearow! Even rushing towards the Pokemon center with an injured ankle! After the winded speech and breathing heavily Pikachu, stared intently at the intimidating Blaziken.

"Blaze...iken." scoffed Blaziken at Pikachu. Making him growled and grit his teeth for being called a 'fool'. Although he twitched his ears when Blaziken walks past him. Whispered out that he got guts, for standing up to her and proceeded to enter her Pokeball. Of course without first punching Ash in the gut! Causing him to groan and sat up with arms over his stomach.

Xxx

After that ordeal was over and Ash with Pikachu. Continued their way through Viridian forest, as the boy is finally recovering. From all that happen had a very depressed look on his face. "Man...I knew going on a journey would be difficult? But not this difficult?" Ash commented. Hearing his little buddy whined out for him and, nuzzled his cheek with Ash.

Who returned the gesture by petting Pikachu "I have to thank you for standing up for me Pikachu. You're very gutsy for a small Pokemon!" He joked getting Pikachu to smile and nod his head. "I think Oak made a good decision for partnering us up!" He then face forward with a sigh. "Though wished say the same with Blaziken", he then crossed his arms humming in thought. Getting Pikachu to do the same as him, as they both began tilting their head left and right "exactly what did her trainer do to her? That's having her really distrusting of me?" pondered Ash.

"Pikachu..." whimpered Pikachu. He wasn't sure what her trainer did? But it certainly had Gardevoir really upset from something the two said? "Pikapi? Kachu-Pika?" He asked Ash motioning his hands, down his body. To describe Gardevoir being really upset, having Ash to nod in agreement and sighs out.

"Yeah whatever Gardevoir and Blaziken, were discussing with one another? Had her really upset and ready to throttle Blaziken to the ground." Ash said. Unaware that he is walking straight for a trap! That's being quickly set up by team rocket up ahead.

"Hurry the twerp could be here soon!" scolded Jessie. Who is picking away at the ground with her pickax! With James, who is shoveling away at the ground same with Meowth, as the man responded back with irritation.

"Well if Meowth didn't forget where we placed our last trap! We wouldn't be digging another hole!" exclaimed James, making Meowth to growl out and grumbled.

"Yeah whose fault you think that was huh? If you two weren't so busy stuffing your faces! We wouldn't be digging up another hole!" the cat Pokemon responded. All three of them were making quick progress, as they were digging deeper down into the ground. Making sure that it was deep enough for Ash and Pikachu to fall into and unable to climb back out!

After getting done and climbing back up from the hole. The three quickly went to work of covering and hiding their hole from view. So Ash will walk right on top of it and fall straight through! Once it's done and, nothing else need done? The trio claps their hands and paws together, laughing their heads off of a job well done.

"Now we wait", Jessie went to say. Only for her and James to yelp out in pain when Meowth, jumped up and grabbed their ears. Pulling them behind couple of bushes and trees...

"Shut it he is right down the path! Want to blow our cover?!" shouted Meowth. With much strength tossed the two over a bush and, then dived into said bushes with them. Only to then let out a me-ouch from Jessie and James, pounding their fists on his head. They then look over the bushes, watching in anticipation for the trap too be sprang!

The three were becoming very giddy as they watch Ash, walk ever slowly towards their trap. As the smiles on their faces, grew wider and wider. Focusing on the boy's feet as he is literally about, five walking steps from,the discolored patch of ground.

Ash who is walking down the dirt road and looking up through the tree bushes. Is silently thinking through his head of what he could do, about getting Blaziken to trust him? As well as getting everyone skills up to fighting speed?

Granted; the forest is probably a great place to train? For speed and evasion, and using the trees like obstacles could help his team. To learn when to not over shoot or over exhaust themselves, by using too much energy when running or dodging.

Ash heard Pikachu moving behind his head and then rested his chin, on top of Ash Pokemon league hat. Making the boy to smile and chuckle lightly "Your thinking hard too huh Pikachu?" Ash asked the little mouse. Who happily let out an cha and nod his head. Pikachu, like Ash, is also trying to think of something?

That might help get the boy closer to Blaziken and, hopefully thaw out that cold heart of hers? Hoping to show her that Ash is nothing like her trainer..."You know Pikachu, you should really be careful?" Ash suddenly said. Causing Pikachu to blink his amber eyes down at him, wondering what he means?

Only to lower his tail and chuckled sheepishly when Ash, raised a finger up and said "I am grateful for you protecting me from Blaziken? But, you have to remember that Blaziken is more experienced than you are? She can easily, if not, knock you out with probably two hits buddy." Explained Ash, hearing his starter Pokemon. Just playfully scoff and patted his head, saying he knows what he is doing.

Making Ash to smile "just keep in mind of how dangerous Blaziken is okay?" He reminded Pikachu. Who nodded in agreement as both parties. Were now walking over the slightly darker color dirt, with the ground shaking and rumbling under Ash's feet. Causing the boy to hum out and look around; wondering why the floor is shaking?

Ash then stopped his tracks feeling the ground shaking even more! "What in the world", he never got to finish his sentence. As both Pikachu and Ash, both look down at the ground and then scream! The ground underneath them collapsed and sent them down a hole. Making Ash and Pikachu to let out a grunt of pain with Ash, rubbing his lower back. While Pikachu tended to his sore forehead and then shook his head, glaring up at the open hole.

Ash also looks up when he and Pikachu could hear laughter above them "Whose there!" shouted Ash as he stood up on his feet. Turning his hands into fists and heard Pikachu, shouting out as well. Only for the two of them to deadpan and twitch their faces from the all too familiar voices...

"Ah-ha-ha-ha prepare for trouble, for you are under our guise now!" announced a female voice. Who Ash knows belonged to that woman Jessie.

"And make it double for you are ten feet under!" This time the voice belonged to James, as Ash groan and face palmed. Are they seriously going to say their motto too him and Pikachu? Let alone why are they bothering him this time?

"To protect the world from devastation!" continued Jessie. Standing on one of the tree branches and starts swinging to the west. Ash, not wanting to deal with this now, whispered to Pikachu. Asking him to reach inside the bag, to grab either a fork or knife. Pikachu saluted and crawled up Ash's leg and arm, to his shoulders and then proceeded looking through his backpack.

"To unit the people in our nation!" James called out. Doing the same thing as Jessie, by grabbing a vine and began swinging towards the east where Jessie is coming from. As the two of them were now swinging through the air and reaching the highest point. Of their vines jumped off by doing back flips and spread their arms out. Falling towards the ground to make a graceful landing.

"To announce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie exclaimed as she grunted a bit. From landing on the ground and have her right arm stretched out. Unaware of Ash and Pikachu, now climbing out of the hole they dug up. By using a fork and knife and stabbing them into the side of the hole.

"To reach the stars up above!" James shouted and landed right behind Jessie. With his arm pumped forward a bit, as both of their eyes is closed.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

They both then posed in a R-fashion symbolizing their team. "Team Rocket blasts of with the speed of light!" continued Jessie with James, finishing their motto for them. While Ash and Pikachu out of the hole; dusting themselves off from the dirt and grime they've got from climbing.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James finished for them, with Meowth. Jumping in front of them and saying the last bit of their motto. They then blinked their eyes confusingly, having this sense some thing is a bit off?

They moved forward and look down at the hole. As they all let out yells of surprise! "What the heck-where is the twerp!" Jessie screamed out, as James and Meowth began looking left and right. While Jessie crouch down and glares at the hole.

"He was just here Jessie, we even heard the trap being sprung!" James announced while also crouching down. With confusing eyes of where the boy and his Pikachu went? As Meowth, who twitched from hearing somebody clearing their throat? Turn around quickly and yelled out!

"Waaa! He is right behind us!? How the heck did you get out of the hole!" Meowth exclaimed thrusting a paw to the boy. Alerting Jessie and James as they too; turned around and widen their eyes in shock! Of how the boy was able to escape their incredible trap!?

Ash just crosses his arms and purses his lips to the side a bit. "How about somebody who is a good climber? As well resourceful?" the boy stated, making the three to blink their eyes a bit. Wondering what did he mean? Only to then face planted on the ground when Ash, sighs and showed them his now. Dirty fork and knife, indicating he used them to climb out of their hole.

The trio quickly recovered themselves and thrust their arms forward. "Very clever of you boy, but nobody makes a fool out of team rocket!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Yeah who do you think you are? Ruining a perfectly good trap like that!" shouted James. Making Ash and Pikachu, sweat drop at their antics. And at how they are blaming him? For making them look like fools, which had the boy scoff as he rested both hands. On to his sides and leans forward with an annoyed expression...

"Me making fools out of you? You're doing that to yourselves team rocket, as well-doing a good job of it too." Ash whispered the last part out, while turning his head away from them. Watching the trio fuming and seething in anger!

"Why you that's it! We will take Pikachu and your Pokemon by force!" Jessie and James shouted together, while grabbing their pokeball's. But before they could throw them and hopping a bit, heard Ash yelling out!

"If it's a Pokemon battle you want? Then we will do it my way, 3 on 3 got it!" Ash exclaimed. Although sweating a bit on the inside. Despite their trap failing or preventing him from escaping? They probably had a second plan in motion, in which is this exact Pokemon battle of theirs!

"_I have no doubt they planned ahead? Did they know my Pokemon are tired out from training; that they came up with the idea of battling me?"_ Ash said to himself. Curious if that is their intent all along, if so..then he has to give them credit for thinking ahead?

His suspicions were confirmed with the way, the three of them cackle and gave creepy smiles. To one another and face back at Ash "Alright little boy but if we win? We take all-of-the Pokemon from you!" explained Jessie, as she got her Ekans pokeball ready and throws it "Ekans come on out, let's teach the little boy a lesson!"

The ball opened up and reveals the snake Pokemon out into the field, with its dilated black pupils and yellow eyes. Rattling it's tail ready to serve his master, and make her happy for defeating the boy. All the while his Pokemon! For making them look like fools "Ekans!"

Ash stood ready as he is contemplating of who he should choose? Lucario, will obviously be the best choice on this fight? Since steel types aren't weak to Poison types but, that brings up the question? Is Lucario still raring to fight against someone like Ekans?

"_I can't risk using Gardevoir since Fairy types, are weak to Poison types. Plus add the fact she doesn't listen to my commands; will hinder her battling skills. Pikachu, Lucario and Ninetails it is then! I just hope they're not too tired to fight?"_ the boy thought to himself, as he reached for Lucario Pokeball.

He then move a hand to the front of his hat and swung the front end, behind his head. As he then grabs Lucario Pokeball "Lucario I choose you!" shouted Ash. Throwing the ball hard and fast! As the female fighting type came out from the ball and materialize out in the open. Thrusting her arms down and gave her battle cry, she then got into her fighting stance. Gently rocking back and forth raring to fight!

"Ekans go and use bite!" commanded Jessie. Ekans let out a cry and slither with incredible speed, towards Lucario. Who watched Ekans closely, watching it slither left and right on the ground. Making use of its ground mobility.

"Lucario use Quick attack to dodge and counter!" Ash commanded. Just in time to as Ekans made a leap for the female Pokemon. Who dodge out-of-the-way, by having a white trail glow behind her and darted towards a nearby tree. Avoiding Ekans attack completely, making the snake fly in the air a bit and coming back down.

Only to screech out when Lucario, slammed her feet on a tree bark and darted back at Ekans. Shoulder tackling its body! Sending it flying and rolling on the ground, past Ash who shielded himself from the dust the snake created. "Ekans quick use Dig attack from underground!" Jessie shouted.

Ekans who heard her command follow suit, by burrowing into the ground and out of sight! Making Lucario, who landed back on the ground, widen her eyes and began looking around frantically for the snake. "Lucario calm down and focus your aura senses to pick up Ekans!" Ash commanded. Even though it's quite a stretched out plan...he hope Lucario aura reading? Will be able to pick up the snake underground...

Lucario smirk as she did just that by standing still and, brings one paw in front of her muzzle. As her ears twitched up and down. Having the entire world turn black and white with Aura glowing all around her; Ash's Aura being the brightest out of everyone else, with team rockets aura being mixture of red and blue.

Lucario open her eyes quickly and jumped back a good three feet. Dodging Ekans completely when the ground where Lucario was standing? Broke apart and rip open, with the poison snake jumping into the air "Alright Lucario way to go, now-" before Ash could even get a command in. Jessie interrupted it with her scowl like smile.

"Ekans Poison sting go!" The woman commanded throwing her arms up. Making Ash to stagger back and watched how Ekans. Who was in the air quickly whipped its head down and, began firing off multiple purple like needles towards Lucario.

"Lucario quick use feint!" shouted Ash. Not entirely sure if she knows it yet or not? But smile seeing she did, as her body ran forward and began to disappear and reappear in and between the poison sting. Showing no signs that she is getting hit.

"Ekans wrap let's go!" Jessie quickly shouted, only to gasp when Ekans attack? Completely missed and went entirely through Lucario phasing body, showing of how great Feint is. Even though it's more effective on Pokemon, using Protect. But still great skills of how she used it and punches Ekans on the back of its head.

Having the Pokemon go flying and straight into Jessie! Causing her to yell out in pain and collapse on to the ground, with James and Meowth watching the scene and glares forward. "Alright then it's my turn, Koffing I choose you!" James shouted and sent out his Poison type Pokemon.

"Koffing" "Koffing quick use Smog attack let's go!" James commanded, in which the gas Pokemon. Open up its mouth and let out a horrible gas towards Ash and his Pokemon. As they began coughing and choking from the gas, interrupting Lucario focus. As she is trying everything to see through the gas...

Only to yelp out when she felt something slamming right up against her. Causing her to slide against the ground, holding on to her sides from the blow. She went to face forward only to get hit in the head this time! Having her body flying out from the gas "Lucario no!" Ash coughed/screamed out watching his first Pokemon.

Slam into the ground and trying her best to get back up. "Alright Koffing finish it with Sludge attack!" James exclaimed and moved his arm forward. Not caring if Steel is resistant to Poison, Lucario is not immune to Poison status.

"Ko-fiiing!" shouted the gas Pokemon. As it now began spitting out black sludge like substance, towards Lucario. Making Ash to growl out and thrust an arm forward.

"Lucario quick attack get out of there and then use Feint!" announced Ash. Watching Lucario opening her eyes and dart forward, using Quick attack to support her and avoiding the sludge. She then directed her turns by, gliding a paw against the ground and started charging towards Koffing. Who proceeded to use Sludge attack over and over. Hoping to hit the charging Lucario only failing miserably!

Lucario after dodging the fifth sludge, jumps into the air and got ready her shoulder. Hoping to ram into Koffing and knock it out, only "Dodge and tackle on top of her Koffing!" James called out with now a rose in his hands.

Koffing followed the command by hovering up, dodging Lucario who widen her eyes and had time slowing down for her. She then yelled out in pain when Koffing, slams down on her back hard! Sending her flying straight towards the ground "Lucario!" "Pikachu!" shouted both Pikachu and Ash.

Watching Lucario slam into the ground and bounce back up, having her arms out forward. She then screamed again when Koffing once more, tackle down into her back and pressing her down against the ground. Causing her to whimper and whine out in pain, from her back and feeling her breasts. Being roughly pushed and flatten out on the ground. She clawed against the dirt, struggling to break free only to completely faint on the spot, with her eyes being replaced by swirls.

"Lucario return!" Ash recalls the fighting type back to her ball and, thanked her for the great job she did. He then place the ball back on to his belt and glares at the three in front of him. Ekans is down and now is Koffing.

The smug looks on their faces and their little dance team rocket is doing? Is annoying the crap out of the boy, singing out how they are going to get his Pokemon. "_They really think it will be this easy? Since Koffing is the gas Pokemon..."_ and with that final thought. He grabs Ninetails pokeball and sends her out into battle!

The shy and timid fire type Pokemon, let out her battle cry and slammed her paws hard on to the ground. Growling and snarling at Koffing, with his derpy face just smiling back at her. "Koffing tackle!" "Ninetails dodge and use ember!" both trainers commanded.

Ninetails swiftly moves out-of-the-way from Koffing tackle attack. Forcing the gas Pokemon to fly back up, into the air. Avoiding the ground only to let out its name, when three different embers struck against it back. Causing the Pokemon to smoke a bit and begins floating down, "Koffing no!" James squealed out!

"Alright Ninetails go and use Quick attack, let's finish Koffing off!" Ash cheered out and commanded. With Pikachu hopping up and down excitedly! Wanting to show support to his female comrade, who yip out and runs forward with a white glow trailing behind her.

Nearby and couple distance away from the battle. A boy, wearing samurai like armor and padding, with a sword hilt to his back. Heard what sounded like eruptions and pounding nearby, as he stares to where it is taking place. The boy then gritted his teeth "_shoot don't they know they're in Beedrill territory!?"_ the samurai wearing boy thought too himself and begins running, to where the battle is taking place.

As we switch our view back to Ash and team rocket battle, where Koffing who is nothing but soot now. Slammed up against a tree bark and slides down on to the ground, letting out one last cough. Before his eyes were replaced with swirls

Ninetails who delivered the final blow, is panting and breathing heavily. Not from being tired or getting hit a lot. Just from moving a lot to avoid the poison gas and sludge attack that, were heading in her direction. Ninetails lifted her head in glee and began hopping left and right!

Excited that she won her very first ever Pokemon battle! Not caring at all if her boobs were bouncing and swinging in every direction! "You did it Ninetails way to go, that was awesome!" Ash exclaimed along with Pikachu.

James, who recalled Koffing, tighten his grip on the Pokeball in anger. "How dare he mocks us!" The man growled out as Jessie walks up next to him, smiling at him.

"Don't worry James we still have one more trick in our sleeves." Jessie explained, getting the man to blink his eyes at her. They both then smiled with evil looks on their faces, and slowly looks at Meowth on either side of him.

Making the cat to look at Jessie on his left and then James to his right. He then faces forward towards the giddy boy and his Pokemon. Celebrating their victory over Koffing as well Ninetails, winning her first battle. The gears in his head started turning as he then widen his mouth "MEOOOWWW I'M A POKEMON!"

"No duh Sherlock, now go!" Both Jessie and James announced. Rearing their legs backwards and kicked Meowth hard and far, as he screams and flew straight towards Ninetails. Who didn't get a chance to react or respond in time, cried out in pain. When Meowth, with quick reflexes, extended his claws and used Scratch attack across her face!

"aww Ninetails!" Ash shouted in complete shock and worried, as he catches the fox. Before she could hit the ground and kneels down. While glaring at Meowth who landed gracefully and cackle out. "That was a dirty trick!"

"Heh get use to it kid! Bad guys don't always play by the rules!" explained Meowth who smiled at the boy. Watching him grit his teeth and then calls Ninetails back to her Pokeball.

"You did great Ninetails take a good rest." Ash whispered out to the female Pokemon. Placing her ball back to his belt, he stood up and looks at Pikachu. "It's all you Pikachu, Meowth is a push over. Go and take him out!" Ash exclaimed and thrust his arm forward.

"PIKA!" shouted the electric mouse happily. As he began running forward at a frantic Meowth, who does not know what to do!? He shifted his gaze at Jessie and James, hoping they could help him out? Only to blink his eyes, seeing that the two of them. Smile brightly and gave him thumbs up at him, meaning he is on his own.

"Some team..." Meowth mutter under his breath, only to take his remark back. He saw that Jessie and James are setting up a capture rocket! Meaning that they want Meowth, to distract Pikachu and Ash long enough for them, to use their net catcher and ensnared Pikachu in it!

"_That's the team rocket I know and love!" _Meowth said to himself, as he then faces forward. Watching Pikachu building up electricity in his cheek patches. "Alright Pikachu get ready for ma Scratch attack!" Meowth shouted and ran at the mouse, with his claws extended.

"Pikachu Thundershock!" Ash exclaimed!

"Pikachu net catcher away!" shouted Jessie and James, as they get ready too fired off their net catcher. Though before they could fire it off, a voice suddenly yelled out through some bushes!

"Stop don't you know you're in Beedrill territory! You will agitate them!" yelled a boy. Who ran through the bushes and stops in his tracks, seeing that his shout? Just caused everyone's lives be endangered! Pikachu thundershock completely missed Meowth, who fell on his face from the screaming boy.

The rocket that's placed on Jessie and James shoulders, tilted up and misfires. From the two pulling their attention away from the battle and face at the weird boy? The net along with being a lightning rod for Pikachu thundershock, crashed right into a tree that is behind Meowth.

Causing a loud cackling of lightning to fly everywhere, along with shocking any Pokemon. Who is living in the canopy of the trees, while said electricity? Followed the nets ropes and straight towards where Jessie, James and the reunited Meowth are standing. Shocking them and electrocuting them!

Causing their bodies to flail in all directions! Followed by the net catcher overheating and erupting on the trio! Sending them flying high in the sky "For crying out loud, we were close of getting our Pokemon!" Jessie sulk with her head shaking left and right.

"So close of teaching the brat a lesson, but no-show for us." James whimpered out with a defeated sigh. While Meowth flew close too them and exclaimed.

"Now returning to our daily dose of", as all three began screaming out in unison. "TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" their voice echoed out in the sky, as they disappeared into the horizon and once again. A star twinkle into place of where team rocket flew off to and disappears...

Xxx

Back with Ash, Pikachu and the samurai boy? Ash after removing his arm away from his face, blinked his eyes over towards the new comer. Who is also removing his arm, from his face, had Ash about to ask him what he meant by 'Beedrill' territory? Only for all three of them to start hearing what sounded like buzzing noises?

"You imbecile! You angered the Beedrill!" The samurai wearing boy shouted. With fear on his face, start looking around where the Beedrill will be coming from? Only to forget about it and made a running start, past Pikachu and Ash! Shouting "FOLLOW ME, I HAVE A CABIN THAT WILL PROTECT US!"

"Protect us?! Protect us from what!?" Ash wanted to know what got him so scared? Only to then hear Pikachu squealing and frantically shouting his name out. With his arms waving up and down "...There is something very bad and dangerous behind us huh?" Ash said with his voice trembling.

Pikachu nodded his head quickly he then began running after the samurai. With Ash right behind him as his body is telling him, yes! There is danger right behind him and confirmed. By the noise of buzzing, meaning they were the Beedrill the boy was shouting about!

Chasing after the samurai armor wearing boy Ash and Pikachu, hoping the boy is telling the truth about a cabin. As they are running for their lives away from the Beedrill! Taken shelter and hoping the swarm will die down, our Heroes journey in Viridian forest has become quite a predicament. Will they get out of the forest alright? As their journey continues!

To be continue...


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone sorry for the long update XD I have been very busy the past few weeks, as well as trying to get a good explanation about how or why Ash is able to see the female Pokemon, looking like Anthro forms. So that in itself took a lot of consideration and time, to think of. Especially since I changed the focus away from Ash for this chapter, and mainly focusing on his mother Delia. I hope what I have come up with, as well special thanks to Sinnoh myths ^^ will be believable and making sense for Ash's special gift XD So without further adieu hope you all enjoy the next chapter! As well the next chapter, will be Ash's long await first gym battle against Brock. Enjoy! Also to let everyone know, this might be shorter than most chapters lol, as well as informing everyone that; asking me of when I will be posting? Please understand, it takes time for me to get these chapters up and ready XD All the while I have to go and check over, any errors. So if you would kindly ^_^ try and not PM me to much of when I will update XD Cause I will, just be taking some time lol.  
**

**XXX**

Last time with our hero, Ash has continued his journey from Viridian city to the huge forest area known as Viridian forest. Where it will lead him and his Pokemon, to their next destination that will take them to Pewter city. As Ash and his Pokemon travel through the forest, the boy took a momentary rest in an open field.

After that he then released his Pokemon team, to spend some time with them as well get to know them better. With Blaziken, giving a little hard time bonding with the boy. But manage to have her at least accept his cooking, with the female fire/fighting type punching him in the gut. For a strange and somewhat visible cut, could be seen on her. Attracting Ash's attention only to not get far, before getting that said punch to the stomach.

Once they were done with their meal and finish eating Ash; along with Gardevoir, Lucario, Ninetails and Pikachu? Began training his team to become a bit more better with their reaction times, as well preparing them for the future battles they might run into with the training turning out fruitful at the end of the day!

As Ash and his team has run into once again Team Rocket, who waited for the boy to spring their trap. In order to hopefully to steal and take his Pokemon. Only for said plan, to back fire when Ash climbed out of the hole they made and battle them to a Pokemon match!

During the commotion and harsh fight between the two of them? Has stirred a Beedrill nest nearby, angering the horde Pokemon into coming straight towards Ash and Pikachu! With a warning and help by a Samurai armor wearing boy. He informed Ash to follow him, to a nearby cabin he built nearby for when something like this would happen!

Following the boy to his cabin, Pikachu and Ash are hoping things will turn out okay for them. As well as the Beedrill horde will die down and leave. As of now they wait for when the time is right, to head on back into the forest and to the next town.

But our focus and attention will be turning over back in Pallet town. Where a mother, who after speaking with her son Ash the night of Team Rocket attack. Is looking into what Ash had informed her about his Pokemon, looking like humanoid looking women. Being intrigue and curious why her son, is the only one who can see them like that?

Decided to see if she could help solve this mystery for her son. Knowing the boy would want some answers that even Professor Oak, couldn't give to the boy when he left. As our story will now continue with Delia Ketchum, finding the mystery of the Anthro Pokemon!

**XXX**

**Chapter 5: The Anthro mystery.**

**XXX**

It is early in the morning in Pallet town; the Dodrio doing their usual routine of crowing of the rising sun. From over the hill tops and mountains nearby Pallet town, letting the people and Pokemon know it is morning. Waking up the sleeping inhabitants of this quiet town for their morning routine and job.

One house belonging to Delia Ketchum; has woken up very early in the morning that day. After hearing and getting informed by her son Ash last night, about being able to see the female Pokemon? Having the shape and sizes of human female bodies...it confused her at first if he was just seeing things?

But after he went on and explain to her as well as, detailing exactly what they look like? Made the mother believed the boy and said, she will look into it when she gets a chance. Which is exactly what she is doing now, sitting in front of a computer screen. Humming and moving her eyes left and right, staring at the screen with diligence.

But over the past few hours after six o'clock in the morning as well making sure, to eat breakfast. She had no luck of finding anything about Pokemon, taking on human shapes? Or at least similar too Ash's predicament? Sure there are a few instances where she was in, the right direction. Only to come up short with some of the websites or forums, being fan art of children and some older groups...

Picturing what it will be like if Pokemon, did had human figures or look like humans. Delia closes her eyes and sighs out, hanging her head down a bit. Rubbing her palm against her cheek "no matter how much I delve and research Ash's problem? I get nowhere and come up empty-handed!" Delia then leans back against her chair, stretching her arms above her head yawning out.

"I know my son and he wouldn't lie to me like that. Heck, the way his face and expression were any indications? He was telling the truth..." she then slap her hands on to the desk and pulled her chair away. To get up and pace around the living room for bit, still having a hand under her chin.

Trying to make heads or tails of what is going on, as well why Ash? Is the only one who can see his Pokemon, looking humanoid? "It just doesn't make any sense whatsoever?" Delia hummed. Stopping in the middle of the room, staring towards a picture frame with her, Ash and his father. With the glaring sun rays, blocking out the fathers face "what is it that I am not seeing...as well Professor Oak?" She pondered.

Before she could think any further or get lost in thought, she blinked her eyes and changed her attention. To the house door bell ringing, wondering who it is that is visiting this early in the morning? '_Who could that be...I wasn't expecting any visitors?'_ walking over towards the door.

Delia peak her head around to the side window, then gave a big smile. It was Robert's mother who is at the door, smiling and just lightly bouncing on her heels a bit. All the while adjusting her bangs a bit, while combing her hand through her blue hair. Curious of what she wants Delia, decided to make herself more presentable and approaches the door.

Opening up the door and welcoming the mother with a big smile "Mrs Arma what a surprise seeing you here. Is there anything I can do for you?" Robert's mother giggle lightly as she waved her hand, as she then looks up in thought.

"Eheh well I was going to see how you are doing? Considering I know it must be hard to let your son go out on his journey!" Mrs Arma announced rubbing the back of her head. Lying a bit on the account, she is mostly worried about her own son. Going out in the world they live in, traveling with many different kinds of people and Pokemon alike.

Mrs Ketchum laughed lightly while bringing a hand up to her mouth, knowing full well. This is Mrs Arma way of trying to calm herself down, from knowing her son is out there. Even though he is traveling with Leaf, it still doesn't mean a mother can worried. "I know how you are feeling, it's the same with Robert for you isn't it?" Delia then sighs lightly. She then looks up towards the sky feeling the soft winds, blowing against her and Mrs Arma.

"But we should know that they will be alright, they have Pokemon and friends watching over them right." She smiled at the mother, who replied by nodding her head and then blinked her eyes when Delia then asked "besides wanting to know that? Was there anything else you are here for?"

"Oh right there was actually!" The mother then stuck her tongue out lightly, as she stuck a hand down in her long-sleeve slick fabric pants pocket. Trying to find whatever it is she is looking for, and then let out a ah-ha and pulled out a small paper. "I was wondering if I could borrow one of these items from you? You see...I'm trying to make a homemade recipe but I don't have any of the ingredients. How embarrassing is that right!" Mrs Arma chuckled bashfully as Delia, took the paper from her and look through the list.

Delia then smile as she responded with a happy nod "I actually do have these, come on in and make yourself comfy. I can definitely use the company!" They both then entered inside the house, with Mrs Arma blinking her eyes and opening her mouth half way...reason why?

Well the house looks a bit messy, at least in the living area that is? With some papers and folders spread out on the coffee table, with a few of the papers falling out on the sides. Some of the cushions were on the floor indicating that Delia, was probably moving between both the floor and sofas. With a few tea cups empty and sitting neatly on the coffee table, right next to a laptop.

"Wow...and I thought I was messy when searching for something?" Mrs Arma blurted out. Carefully making her way over to the living area, picking up some of the pillows and papers off from the floor. Hearing Delia letting out an embarrassing laugh from the kitchen.

"Sorry about the mess", shouted the mother as Mrs Arma, can hear what sounded like cupboards opening up and then closing shut "been doing some research for Ash. Something he told me last night, really confused me a bit. So I went and decided to see if there were, anything I could help him with!"

Delia then let out a small yelp of surprise, from couple plates falling out from the cupboard. Although sighed out seeing it was paper plates that fell, along with some salt and pepper shakers "Everything alright?" shouted Mrs Arma. Who then chuckle from Delia stammering out that she is okay and a little shaken up.

"Okay though if you need any help, let me know? I'm in no rush", Mrs Arma replied to Ash's mom as she places. The cushions and pillows back on to the couch and then stared to the laptop...showing different windows and pop ups of information about Pokemon.

Although, what caught her attention is whats written in the search bar. "Pokemon having humanoid figures?" whispered the mother as she sat down on the couch and pulled the laptop closer. Inspecting the windows a lot closely, wondering if this is what Delia is looking up for her son?

"Do you need any paprika for your recipe?" Mrs Arma turn her head when she heard Delia asking her that, as she smiles and responded back.

"Nope, just some honey, maple and a bit of cinnamon. Those are all I need to use for my recipe, to make sweet and tasty maple cinnamon buns!" she then turned her attention back to the laptop, and started clicking on the open windows. Of what Delia manage to find or at least got the answers she needed? Though from the looks of things and the crossed out words on paper, seem like Delia had no luck.

"Hey Delia is this what you are searching up for Ash? Pokemon having human shape bodies?" at this she heard Delia tripping a bit, as well catching herself on the back of the couch. She then gently scratch the side of her cheek and closed her eyes.

"Y-yeah when Ash called me from Viridian city, as well telling me how he was doing? He brought up a very interesting question." Delia then saw Robert's mom blinking her eyes and lightly nodded her head. Letting her know she can continue and watches the mother, coming around the sofa and sitting down next to her. Placing the ingredients on the coffee table and leans back with a sigh.

"I search all morning about Pokemon, having human like shapes? But every time I try to search up some...I either get forums, of people drawing Pokemon and what they will look like if they were human? Or Pokemon that do have human shape bodies...but nothing describing what Ash told me." Delia informed. While clicking and closing out some of the windows, or websites she thought she had luck with.

Making Mrs Arma hum lightly and curious of what description Ash given his mother? "May I ask what kind of description he told you? Maybe I can help?" Delia, who look at her. Shifted her gaze towards the right and gently nibbling her lower lip "don't worry Delia, I've seen my fair share of things. When I traveled through the Pokemon world. Nothing will ever surprise me!" announced Mrs Arma, patting Delia's back couple of times.

Causing the worried mother to laugh and chuckle "that is true you traveled a lot when you were a kid. Even when you started having children..." Delia then nodded her head and began informing Robert's mother, of what Ash told her. Before hanging up the phone at Viridian city Pokemon center and went into great detail, of what the boy saw from his female Pokemon partners.

Mrs Arma listen and focus intently at Delia as she told her everything, Ash knows. As well-being a bit surprise of herself, learning how the boy started out with five Pokemon? Instead of the usual starter Pokemon but didn't question it, as it seems those four Pokemon. Were abandon by their trainers and Professor Oak, from what Delia got from the man? Said he made the right decision of letting them travel with Ash, and hope someday he will bond with all of them.

Once the story was getting into the Human descriptions? Had Mrs Arma blink her eyes wide and in shock of the details each female Pokemon bodies is presented! Even Ash telling his mother of how Professor Oak, when he showed them to Ash, did not see any signs or hints of them having human like shapes... after the story was over and the two now having couple of drinks and snacks to eat.

Made Mrs Arma hum out lightly "that is quite a story as well a lot to take in?" she then open her eyes and stare at Delia "So he is the only one who can see the girls, looking like that?" Mrs Arma asked, making Delia to nod her head slowly.

"Yeah, even after Ash calling back this morning. Told me so far nobody else but him, can see the female Pokemon like that. Even in front of Nurse Joy and another trainer." Delia then close her eyes tightly "I tried to search it up and find anything that could help my son with this mystery! But..but..." she started to shake a bit and tearing up.

"Hey, hey it's okay Delia it's okay. I'm sure there is someone out there who has this information! I mean come on." The mother then smiled at Delia, who sniffled and looks up at her. "Remember what I always say, nothing is impossible! In a world where we live with wonderful and amazing creatures, there is no doubt there has been no riddles that been fully solved yet, or been yet explained!" She then places her drink on to the coffee table and chuckled out "I'm sure there is some sort of explanation of Ash's...special trait?" Mrs Arma wasn't sure how to word it right. But figure trait will be the right thing to say, as she face at Delia. "I also have no doubt after Ash left Professor Oak's lab? He too is researching the same thing as you!"

This made Delia smile and let out a few chuckles, as she wiped away some stray tears from her eyes. She definitely can say she enjoys hanging out with Mrs Arma, she is very adventurous as well as informative. Many years of traveling as a trainer, did wonders for her and even inspired. Her two sons, to start their own journey, despite Robert. Having somewhat medical problems, the boy is still anxious and raring to go out and start his Pokemon journey!

Plus she can be quite the emotional speaker when needed "you're right Mrs Arma, I shouldn't give up just yet. Just because I haven't found anything, doesn't mean there are people out there. Who have witness the same thing as Ash or those, who had similar traits as him!" Delia then stood up with new vigor and energy.

"If you don't mind Mrs Arma, I need to head on over to Oak! I need to see if he had any luck of finding the information on this than I have!" with that and a smiling Mrs Arma. The two said their goodbyes and headed on out of the Ketchum residence, with Delia heading on over to Professor Oak. While Robert's mother head on back to her own house, as well as saying she will call some people she know. And find out if they have witness anybody with the same traits as Ash, or has heard stories about this trait being heard of?

Xxx

Delia who is now walking down the streets of Pallet town, is making her way over to Professor Oaks lab. Hoping that the research professor will offer some assistance as well as, anything that could help her narrow her search down. About this mystery she is looking into about Ash's Pokemon looking human?

Walking down the peaceful and quiet home town of hers, Delia couldn't help but smile. From couple of children and their Pokemon, ran past her and circling around her. Making the mother to giggle out from their playfulness as well how much, they are getting along with Pokemon.

Even tilting her body to the left to avoid, getting bumped into by couple of Nidoran and Rattata that were chasing after the children. All in good harmless fun too. Delia couldn't help but shake her head as she continues walking down the streets, waving and greeting those she passes by.

Even some of the Pokemon movers Inc workers, who were helping new families and couples. Moving in from far away regions and places, as the boxes they were carrying looked extremely heavy and possibly irreplaceable? Though knows they will get the job done and make sure, nothing will break on their watch...at least that is how they were when she and her husband moved in.

Taking her attention away from them and facing forward. Delia is able to see the center of Pallet town, where most of the activities and shops live at. A more residential area if you were to call it, having a marvelous fountain in the center. Where people can relax and sit down next to it, or toss in some coins, to make wishes at the fountain.

It is definitely a popular fountain for the Pokemon as Delia, couldn't help but laugh at the times. When Ash would try to chase some of the wild Pokemon around the fountain, having a good time and laughing at the way. Those Pokemon will enjoy playing with him or even just resting next to the boy, when he gotten tired from chasing or playing with them!

"_And now he is traveling on his journey with Pokemon, having probably a blast with them! Ooh I sure hope Ash is doing alright without me..."_ Delia sighed a bit, as her motherly instincts were really taking over her better judgment. She knows Ash has waited a long time to start his journey...as well waited an extra month for Professor Oak, to give Ash a starter Pokemon?

But what she didn't know is that Oak, planned on giving Ash five different Pokemon on his bid day. Four of them who got abandoned by their trainers! While one of them apparently got the worst treatment, out of them all! Which worries Delia, wondering if Ash will be able to handle a Pokemon? Who hates anyone who is a Pokemon trainer...

The mother quickly shook her head left and right, as she then leer ahead of her with a smile. "_No, I know Ash can do it. There's a reason Professor Oak gave them to my son, and have no doubt he did made the right choice."_ She then paused her sentence. When she gotten closer to the fountain the mother couldn't help but blink her eyes at the sight before her...

It was the Nidorino who rampaged in Pallet town four years ago, as well as being the Pokemon. Who poisoned Robert, after he and Mrs Arma Jolteon, tried and protect Leaf from the wild Pokemon! Now, after four years later and calming down from that incident. The big old Pokemon be seen having a blast in this quiet town.

Carefully and making sure to watch over some of the little children, who were gathering around him. Making Delia to almost burst out in laughter, as if he was a nanny to the town children. "Hey Nidorino everything doing okay!" Delia called out towards the Pokemon. Who blinked his eyes and tilted his head around, and then smiled bright as he nodded his head.

Who would've thought after that incident? Nidorino turned out to be a big old teddy bear, and the cause of its rampage? Would make anyone laugh and feel sorry for the Pokemon...right after it attacked and poisoned Robert? The boy through sheer will and perseverance, lifted the Pokemon paw up and pulled out a thorn! A little tiny thorn that got pricked underneath the Pokemon right paw!

"Make sure you be careful around them alright, even though you're not attacking? Your horn is consider dangerous!" Delia then continued walking, smiling at the small grunt Nidorino gave out. Letting her know he understands and continues playing with the children.

Yup sure is a peaceful and quiet home town with nothing troubling them at all!

Xxx

It took thirty minutes but Delia finally arrives at Professor Oaks lab. Staring and marveling the home the old man lives at, with his windmill right next to his home. Along with a wide and far acres of land to study and research, the Pokemon that inspiring trainers catches and sends back to the Professor.

Breathing in and exhaling out softly, the mother opens up the gates and walks up the flight of stairs to the home. Hoping and praying that Oak, has been researching the Anthro like Pokemon...that Delia couldn't help but giggle at the nickname Mrs Arma gave to Ash's female Pokemon. Or any female Pokemon that might take those forms for Ash?

Reaching the front door and ready to ring the doorbell, Delia blinked her eyes and winced one closed. From hearing what sounded like a shout of frustration and couple of mumbling from the other side of the door. Making her sigh and shook her shoulders in laughter... "_yup I have no doubt Oak is researching this problem."_ and with those final thoughts and ringing the doorbell?

Delia could hear Professor Oak stumbling around inside, as well what sounded like books? Falling off from some tables or desks with the Professor, grunting and yelling out in frustration. Having a good sense of judgment he was up all night, trying to find anything about Pokemon taking human shape.

"Yes who is it and not to sound rude, but I am very busy at the moment and looking into something for a Trainer of mine." the tone was definitely one of exhaustion and reaching their limits of sanity. Making Delia giggle out and presses the intercom.

"Professor Oak its me Delia, Ash's mother. I was wondering and", she then snicker out the last part of her sentence "was wondering if I could, could help you out?" which the response from the Professor was a quick and loud oh. All the while hearing what sounded like rushing footsteps coming towards the door.

"Sorry for my tone Mrs Ketchum, ever since Ash informed me about his Pokemon. Taking on human shapes the day he left? Had me very curious about it and started doing research for if, anything like this happened before." Oak voice rang out through the door and then reveals the tired Professor behind it. After he opens it up and allows Delia to come in.

The mother waved her hands in a 'I'm in the same boat as you' fashion. Making the old man to smile and close the door behind her "sorry about the mess...been none stop looking into this problem. Hoping that I could help Ash out in some way or another."

"I'm sure he will be grateful just to know, you are looking into this Professor. As am I, I too am trying to help solve this mystery for my boy. But..." Delia then look down at the corner of her shoulder. Showing signs that she like Oak, is not having much luck.

Delia then look at the old man who proceeded to walk down the living room, making sure to bend down and pick up. Whatever books he accidentally knocked off from his desks or coffee table "Professor Oak is it possible for Pokemon, to have human shape bodies? I mean real human like figures?" The mother asked. Following the professor throughout the house and towards the back, where his lab is.

Having the scientist to hum out and places some books under his arms "well...it is possible for Pokemon, looking almost identical to humans. But nothing of what Ash described to us, let alone any Pokemon resembling closely to a human? Besides Machop, Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee..." he then opens up the sliding door to his lab.

Having Delia nod her head of where he is coming from as it is true, most if not a lot of Pokemon? Can resemble close to a human, but not all of them will look almost identical to one, except those that were mention and probably the Gardevoir and Gallade evoluitions? "There has been some Pokemon, like Ditto or those who have the ability to use a move called transform, but that will be the most closest thing for Pokemon too look human." The two of them were now approaching a large computer like screen.

Having Delia a good idea this is where most of Oaks time is spent at? Seeing so many articles and rumors about pokemon. Spread out on the screen with a few forums and message boards, from the Pokemon officials themselves. Responding back to Oak, informing him that they are doing their best. Of looking into this matter but are having no luck "whatever it is Ash has? It is definitely one big mystery that even I, or the other researchers can figure out."

"Same here, Mrs Arma came by this morning and after explaining to her of whats going on?" Delia then let out a small sigh and sat down on a nearby desk, closing her eyes in defeat. "Told me she will help me out and see if any of her friends, or those she met on her journey? Ever had experience this, which I told her to call me here if that is okay Professor?"

"Not at all dear any help be appreciated! As well I do have to update her about Robert's progress anyway!" joked Professor Oak. Smiling at Delia who couldn't help but giggle at the man's heart, of watching over the trainers who set out on their journey.

Delia then look up towards the computer screen, seeing some photo's and bad photography of people. Witnessing this kind of phenomenon of Pokemon, taking on human like figures. Or sightings of a newly discovered Pokemon that has never been seen before!

Even some forums that Delia herself, had look into but still had no luck. "Hey Professor...?" Delia then hops away from the desk, getting the man to blink his eyes at her and watches her walk over to the computer "what if...we are searching through the wrong ones?"

This had rising Oak's brows...wondering what did she mean if they were searching through the wrong ones? He waited until she continue speaking, "now hear me out...as well sometime? Whenever I speak or hang out with Mrs Arma when we were kids, she would tell me the most incredible or amazing stories. That I thought were true as a kid..." she then giggled out "only knowing the truth that Mrs Arma, likes to tell exaggerated things when we were kids." this earn a snort from Oak. As he is all to familiar with the mother's imagination at the time.

In which surprisingly rubbed off to her second son Robert. But this is bringing up an interesting point to Oak, as Delia might have a point? "I am wondering and this is just a guess..." she continued while turning around and face at Oak. Leaning gently on the computer keyboards "what if instead of looking into the present, but instead our history?"

This had made Professor Oak to hum out and think this through. "That...actually might help us solve this mystery more, or at least be a great lead to look into?" He spun his chair around and pulls it closer to the computers keyboards "what brought this up if you don't mind me asking?" he asked while looking towards the mother. Who turned around and faces at the computer...

"Just something Mrs Arma brought up as a child, which is to me. Sounded a little ridicules then, but now am not sure? If it is true or not..." she paused. Going through her memories of what exactly, her friend told her that sounded a little off world? "This one region she went too had a library, with one of the books she read...stated of humans and Pokemon living together?"

From the tone and sound of Delia's voice, Professor Oak. Has a feeling even she herself wasn't sure or can't exactly remembered what it was she got told of, but Pokemon and Humans living together is a good start to search.

"Well that doesn't narrow anything down, but like my good friend Rowan. In the Sinnoh region once told me? Take whatever evidence or lead you have. Even if it is a small lead, it will be a good start to take." Oak then starting typing on the computer. Only to then smile as he realizes "which means...we have been searching in the wrong region!"

Delia raised an eyebrow of what Professor Oak just said, as well stating that they have searched in the wrong region? "I'm sorry Professor but I am not...really catching on what you mean?" the mother then watched the Professor, typing away on his computer. Bringing up what looked to be old research folders and files of past adventures. He used to do as a young Pokemon trainer, before becoming a Pokemon researcher.

"It is quite simple Mrs Ketchum!" He started while looking up at his computer screen "you see every region and place has their own legends and mysteries behind them. Are completely different from one to another and since Kanto and Sinnoh historic will be completely different from one another?" and then the professor let out an Ah, when the files he found on the computer. Opened up with old research data that, he has done in the Sinnoh region.

Moving the mouse and clicking on the folders, the two were blinking their eyes at the many files and data. The professor has done in the Sinnoh region, surprising the mother very immensely of how, serious the old man was when he was young!

"Should be around here somewhere...just need to remember exactly where I put it." The professor muttered out while humming to himself and scrolling the screen down. Much this is good and all, this still doesn't answer Delia's question? What does Sinnoh have to do with her son, and what connection do the two have?

"Professor seriously what does Sinnoh's mystery has to do with Ash?" The mother then lean back a bit, when the old man smiled widened and double clicked on to a folder. He then smiles at her and points at the screen wanting her to look at his findings.

Doing so and looking towards the screen, the mother eyes nearly bulged out in pure shock! Of the title the folder contained as well the written text document it has, making her nearly speechless and leaning up against the edge of the computer console, reading silently of the words for the main head liner.

"Pokemon and Humans marrying..one another?! Professor that", Delia was about to protest to the man, ready to defend herself. Thinking that the old man, probably thought the reason Ash could see his female partners with humanoid figures, is because she might have gotten intimate with a POKEMON!?

"Whoa, whoa hear me out Delia please! No way would I ever connect you or Ash with a Pokemon! Honest! I am not thinking like that at all", he then reassured her that this article he made. Was about the past, their ancestors at the most. Relieving some tension away from the mother and calming her down, as he got through to her and telling her has nothing to do with her or a Pokemon.

"But! It brings up an excellent topic about our ancestors who did live with these Pokemon. Or marrying them that it could have something to do, with our strong connection and bond with these Pokemon and even having...and this is a WILD guess!" Oak said swinging both arms away from each other. Emphasizing the word 'Wild' in his sentence.

"I am thinking that maybe the reason Ash, is able to see his female Pokemon partners like that? As well probably many others he might run into?" He then paused and took a breath, letting this information sink into the mother's head. As she is staring at him with a lot of focus and nodded her head, to letting him know to continue. "Might be because of either A) Having one of his ancestors bloodline, from whom they gotten together with their Pokemon. Being really strong that will allow Ash, to see the Pokemon for who they are or B", this is where he had to stop and think really hard.

Cause after he said 'B' it cause Delia to stop from whatever she is about to say, in turn might be right of what she is about to say? Meaning if that is true then how come she can't see the Pokemon, like Ash does? "This...this is where I am leaning more into, and that is whatever Ash has in his DNA? Will behave like a generation kind of deal."

This had Delia stare a bit for couple minutes, then five minutes and immediately let out a "OH! Sort of like a family trait that will skip at least one generation of said family? But on to the next generation of kids, they belong too right?"

Professor Oak smiled and nodded his head "exactly I have a feeling the reason, you aren't able to see the Pokemon like Ash does? Might be because it skipped your generation and became really strong for Ash. Making him probably and I am using this term loosely", he quickly explained. Letting Delia know that he isn't sure if Ash? Out of all the Kanto residences is the only one, who can see the Pokemon in this way?

"Is the only trainer and person to ever have a strong DNA, from whatever ancestors you or his father grew up with? Giving him this remarkable gift he has been given." The professor then chuckled at Delia. Who plop herself on a nearby chair and, resting a hand up against her forehead "I know a lot to take in, but remember Delia? This is all speculation I am not positive, of what we found and research is true or not. I still need to delve deeply into it, as well speak with other Professors." Oak then got up from his chair and stretching out his arms.

"About them running into something like this? So please...go home, get some rest and relax for the rest of the day? Okay, I'm sure everything will come together eventually so try to soak in what we discovered today slowly alright?" He explain to her as the mother gave a light sigh and smiled gently.

The professor is right it wouldn't do good, if her mind is so fixated on what they've discovered today? As well as keeping her away from doing her regular chores and activities for the day. After all she still has some cleaning to do, get some lunch in her stomach and watch her daily soaps on the television!

"You are right professor I should definitely take it easy, especially now having a good idea. Of why Ash is able to see his Pokemon like that?" She smiled and got up from her chair and patted down against her dress. She then shook hands with the professor "although definitely had fun researching this up for Ash! Who knew it could be exciting of discovering something, you never seen before!"

"I know right! This is why I chose this profession when I was a trainer, seeing and discovering new things everyday. Especially life and the beauty of what Pokemon, can offer to us!" the two then started laughing and headed on out of the lab.

XXX

It sure was thrilling and exciting today for Delia Ketchum. Going up the hill and visiting with Professor Oak, hanging out with Mrs Arma this morning, chatting and discussing what they should do about Ash's special trait. Along with said mother going out and giving some calls, to some friends that might know something like what she and Oak discovered?

Getting more involve and helping out her son, despite him not being here in pallet town. It was still awesome to still being able to be a Mother, helping out her child who is out on his Pokemon journey. Knowing he is still trusting of her and wanting to get some help from his mother, despite traveling by himself.

Yeah it was definitely an awesome day for her as Delia is standing in front of her home. Smiling brightly and just staring openly at her house and every meaning it had behind it. Before she could reminisce any further or get lost in her train of thought again. Delia hummed out and stared at her mailbox, seeing a piece of paper hanging out. With the signature of Mrs Arma's handwriting...

"Oh I wonder if she came up with the same conclusion as Oak and I?" Delia pondered out loud. Grabbing the paper and pulling it out from her mailbox, she then open the paper and began reading through of what Robert's mother discovered. Only to then lean her face closer and re-reading it again, with a wide eye expression and shouting out "NO WAY!?" and ran straight towards her house, ready to make a phone call. Too Professor Oak despite already leaving his house not so long ago, even though this is an emergency! As the paper she was holding swerve and floated down on to the ground, revealing the paragraphs that got her attention the most!

"Delia you will not believe this! I called some friends that I've met during my travels and have run into, asking them if they ever heard anything of Ash's special trait? Well color me surprised when one of them, responded back and had informed me...that yes! This special trait of what Ash has is true! It's a rare DNA to that of our ancestors! A very rare and special trait that only seem to happen, when an Ancestor family tree is very strong in it. So I highly suggest you either research your ancestors or your husband ancestors, as well family history? To see if any of your old relatives or family members, used to have this trait! Okay see ya, now I am curious if my family ancestors might have this!"

Today has definitely gotten more interesting as Delia did as instructed, right after she calls and tell professor Oak about his theory and guessing about their ancestors and family tree? Having a strong connection with this special trait? Once she finishes up her call with Professor Oak, she will then immediately start making phone calls to her close relatives to get some answers, as well getting really excited! Hoping that they will offer any information about this and curious, if they had at least one family member having this strong gift!

There was only one thing that is running through Delia mind now, as she is smiling and giggling to herself "_I cannot wait and tell Ash the great news! Man will my son be surprised!"_

As our journey will continue with Ash and his Pokemon, reaching Pewter City. To face and fight his very first Gym battle and win his first gym badge, what will wait for our Hero in his first Gym league battle? As our adventure continues!

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Battle for the Boulder badge!

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone lol sorry yet again for a long update. But I guess you don't really mind, seeing how you all got the mindset of knowing? When the updates are this long, you know he is making sure to make the Chapter the best it is lol. So yeah its finally time for Ash to get his first Pokemon badge! I hope everything turns out great as well epic fight for all to read, as I really wanted this to be entirely different than the anime. Along with how the show neglected on one important thing for Ash, and that is learning or knowing how Pokemon types and moves works, as well as how Pokemon gym battles work. I know it seem like he knows in the anime, but I figure be nice to explain it while he fight Brock. Because let's be honest lol, when we ALL first time played Pokemon? We had no clue what was type advantage was, or how different moves Pokemon learn, are not their same typing etc and things like that lol XD It was trial and error when we first played Pokemon, where we had to learn what will work or not ^^ So without further adieu enjoy!  
**

**XXX**

"We finally made it Pikachu, to Pewter city!" Ash announced as he and Pikachu, were staring down at the city. They have tried to reach for almost two days now ever since, stepping foot in Viridian forest! Where our hero has been challenged by Team Rocket; who wanted to try to steal Ash's Pokemon and Pikachu.

During that conflict and meeting up with a boy wearing samurai armor? They got chased down by a horde of Beedrill, by disturbing their next with their battle against Team Rocket. Causing Ash and Pikachu to flee and take shelter with the boy at his cabin. In order to wait until the Beedrill horde will calm down and leave them be for the next day.

Even the next day our hero still ran into trouble once again by the Beedrill horde. Who evolved from Kakuna when Ash and Pikachu went out to catch some Pokemon. But couldn't thanks to the Beedrill chasing them once more and nearly half way through the forest!

The two let out couple breaths of relief and sat down on a nearby boulder. With both their eyes closed and groaning lightly for how much, they had to run a lot in the woods. Just to avoid getting stung or poison by the bug Pokemon "Sure glad that is all over though, thanks to that boy helping us out right Pikachu?" Ash commented while looking down at the electric mouse.

Who smiled up at him and nodded his head as Pikachu ears then twitched. When he heard a muffle voice below them. Getting their attention to a man who then said "It is also convenient that you are resting on one of the finest rocks out here." a man announced with a big enough beard, to cover his mouth and face.

Alerted and scared Ash a bit as he jumps away from the rock he is sitting on "Ah sorry about that! Didn't see you there...by the way, what are you doing?" Ash blinked his eyes when the man looked up at him and chuckled.

"Why selling my merchandise of course, you will never find fine rocks like these anywhere in the Kanto region. Finest Pewter city has to offer", he then paused and looks at Pikachu. Who smile back and tilted his head to the right "Is that your Pikachu?"

Ash stared at the man who is wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt, with brown long sleeve jeans. Asking the boy if the Pikachu next to him is his which Ash, couldn't help but smile and replied back "Yup! Pikachu is my partner and we came all the way from Pallet town."

"I see...then I am going on a guess and say you are here to face the gym leader?" The man then stood up and stretches his arms out. Watching the boy blink his eyes a bit and chuckled out a yep, only to then face plant down on the ground when the man then said "You stand no chance against him...especially with your strength", he laughed out. Getting Pikachu to growl lightly as well Ash. Getting back on his feet with his fists pumped.

"What makes you think we will lose?! We just got here so you can't judge our strength, just because we arrived!" Ash yelled with Pikachu shouting his agreement. Making the man in front of them to laugh out some more, as he finds this boy very entertaining.

"Yeah...well I wish you luck then. You will need all of your wits if you want to beat Brock." The man then started walking over towards a lawn chair and sat down on it. With a groan and leaning back against it, he looks at Ash, who look back with blinking eyes. Only to face plant back on the ground when the man said "By the way that's 200 poke dollars for resting on my rocks."

Xxx

**Chapter 6: Battle for the Boulder Badge!**

**Xxx**

"What nerve he got thinking we should pay him, for resting on some stupid rocks." Ash grumbled out as he and Pikachu are finally walking on the city roads of Pewter city. With the sun shining down from the skies, giving off a nice crisp warm spring air to everyone. As the two to of them started noticing how there were many different kind of rocks and boulders laid about in the city?

With some of them forming small pathway to houses, some being stacked up and used as signs for shops and retailers. Even some looking very smooth and soft, for children and Pokemon to play on. Getting the two of the be amazed of how much you could do with these boulders?

"Pikachu pii?" Pikachu blinked his eyes in wonder at how these boulders is put to good use. He decided he needed a better view-point as he started crawling up Ash's back and shoulder. Looking over the boy's head with a smile, getting him to smile up at his partner.

"Amazing huh Pikachu? Well we aren't here to sight-seeing, we need to try to find the Pokemon center. After everything happening with the Beedrill? You must be tired as well the other Pokemon right?" Which he got a happy cha in response, indicating he is right. Pikachu is tired and the others do need to recover, after their fight with Team Rocket as well as the Beedrill horde that chased after them.

It took them awhile but they manage to find a nearby Pokemon center. Surprisingly not to far from the city entrance. Entering inside the building as well quickly moving out-of-the-way, from couple Trainers rushing inside and approaches Nurse Joy. Asking her if she could heal their Pokemon; making Ash curious if they got defeated by the gym leader here?

Let alone didn't he met this Joy from Viridian city? "Alright, alright calm down. I will get all of your Pokemon heal don't worry, Chansey would you please take them to the back?" Joy asked to her assistant, who happily nodded and waddle her way across the counter. Then chatted to the trainers to follow her with her stub like hands, pointing the direction of where to follow her.

"Oh boy much I don't mind trainers entering here? It does get quite busy with beginner trainers, fighting the gym leader." Joy giggled out and then faces forward when Ash approached. "Hello , welcome to the Pewter city Pokemon center...huh?" she then blinked her eyes when Ash was giving her a confused look. Only to then smile and rested a hand to her mouth.

"Hey didn't we met back at Viridian city..?" Ash asked as well getting Pikachu to nod his head. As the two then raised one eyebrow up and watched Joy, shaking her head no and smiled brighter.

"Oh no that is my sister you met in Viridian city. I am her older sister, which means you must be Ash! She told me about how you helped her protect and save the Pokemon there." Getting the boy to bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Now, now don't be modest a trainer like you? Taking on the most powerful gang called team rocket, is amazing for someone like you."

"Well-well I wouldn't go that far...I was only doing what was right." Ash couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about beating Team Rocket and saving the Pokemon? I mean who wouldn't stop them from stealing others Pokemon? "By the way Joy think you could heal Pikachu and my Pokemon? We kind of ran into some trouble with Beedrill."

"Right away Ash, here at the Pokemon center. We are always there to help heal Pokemon who needs it the most. Now come on little cutey", she giggled out getting Pikachu to chuckle and hop over into her arms. While Ash started placing his Pokeball's on the tray in front of him, which she happily pick them up. "From the look of things, it shouldn't take more than three minutes. Enjoy your stay and make yourself at home Ash."

"Thanks I will!" He then waved at Pikachu as the nurse took him and Ash's other Pokemon to the back. Giving the boy a well deserve rest, from all the traveling he did back in the forest. Turning around and giving the main entrance a good look around? The boy spotted some sofa's he could sit on and a couple of phones on the west side of the wall. Not wanting to bother his mother or Oak about his arrival to the city, he decided to go and rest on the brown color sofa's and sat down on the left side of it.

"_Phew...man who would've thought being a Trainer could be tough?_" He thought to himself. Staring up at the ceiling as he is recalling the couple of days he began his travels. From the day he met Pikachu and the girls, to the runabout with the Spearow and having almost get peck to death by them. With Pikachu saving his life by using a powerful Thundershock from the raw lightning striking him.

To waking up and spotting a very special and rare Pokemon he ever seen before, flying over the rainbow. Meeting up with a girl name Misty and then the notorious criminals Team Rocket at the Pokemon center...getting teased by Gardevoir at said center. Training the girls and Pikachu at the forest...one thing led to another and all of it was a bit stressful. Fun but stressful especially when they ran into Team Rocket again and then getting chase twice by the Beedrill.

"_Well like my mom said it's not easy being a Pokemon trainer. Now I see why she wanted to prepare me a lot before heading out on my journey? There's a lot I didn't know about let alone, the dangers I might get into." _His attention then towards one of the walls, where the entrance is. Making the boy to blink his eyes and lean forward a bit from the sofa. Noticing what looks like a poster...or advertisement for an event?

"Huh...wonder what that is?" Ash openly said and decided to give it a read. Once he approaches the poster and lean forward, he then began to read what is written on the poster. "Pokemon Trainers, do you have what it takes to be number one in the Kanto region and becoming the champion? Then sign up and enter the official Pokemon Gym league and Indigo plateau challenge! To enter the Indigo league, you must challenge and defeat our most powerful gym leaders and acquire the eight badges they hand out, to those who overcomes them in their challenges! Do you have what it take to be the best of the best? Sign up now at any nearby Pokemon center and register yourself. We can't wait to see you at the Plateau!"

This had the blood boiling inside of Ash, after reading the poster and getting really excited. The boy couldn't hold in his excitement as he smiles brightly and pump his fist "Heh the Indigo league, sounds like a great place to challenge really powerful trainers! Alright then I will enter this league and be one step closer of becoming a Pokemon master!" He declared all the while lifting his head, hearing what sounded like Joy's voice through the intercom. Letting Ash know that his Pokemon team are rested up and ready to be picked up.

"Here ya go Pikachu is feeling 100% better as well your other Pokemon!" Joy said pushing the tray forward, with Pikachu happily eating a small apple in his paws. "We hope to see you again."

"Thanks nurse joy...hey Joy?" Ash started getting the woman attention, as she blinked her eyes. Watching him putting his Pokeball's on his belt as well laughed when Pikachu, happily hop up on his arms and back onto his shoulders. "Do you know how I can register for the Pokemon league?"

"The Pokemon League?" She repeated getting Ash to nod his head and then points at the poster. Making her to lean on her right a bit, and then smiles "OH The Indigo league yes of course Ash! To enter the Indigo league all you have to do is hand over either your Pokedex, or written entry papers here on my left. And I will punch in what you've written on the computer and you will be set!"

"Pikachu?" The electric mouse blink his eyes as he is not sure? What Ash wanted to do with what sounded like a food product? Let alone why he would even enter something like the Indigo color...as he then looks up in thought, trying to imagine. Bunch of humans and their Pokemon, drawing and making what would probably be the best indigo looking colors of them all. "Pi-pikachu?"

Pikachu then watches Ash, grab his Pokedex and handed it over to Joy. Who happily smiles and accepts it, as she then enters it into her computer. She then began typing on the keypad, making Pikachu to tilt his head...wondering why would Ash enter something like this? In which the boy look up and can sense his buddies confusion.

"Ah Pikachu you see, the indigo league is where the strongest of all trainers? Gather around and compete to be the best Pokemon trainers out in the Kanto region. By signing up and entering ourselves, we can compete for it!" He exclaimed making the mouse Pokemon, to let out a low Pika and then both stare back at Joy, who happily handed the Pokedex back to Ash.

"And by doing so you are now able to compete for the Gym league. I am guessing you will be challenging Brock the Pewter city leader?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Making Ash to happily take his Pokedex and nods.

"Yup, I have no doubt that Pikachu and I will win!" That's what he wanted to say, only for his hype energy to get deflated when Joy smile lightly and points towards the door. Making both Ash and Pikachu to turn and watch, couple more trainers. With some Pidgey, Rattata and Nidoran rushing in and towards the desk. With more Chansey coming out and helping the trainers, to walk towards the healing stations in the back.

"I think you should plan before facing off against Brock." She then saw Ash looking back at her with a curios gaze "you see Ash? Electric type Pokemon are weak against ground types, with their electric type attacks. Not working on them or even damaging them...so unless you have some other Pokemon to beat Brock? You will have some trouble..."

Ash blink his eyes at the information he was given by Nurse Joy, explaining to him of how ground type Pokemon? Aren't weak against Electric types which, he already knows about that. But seeing how badly most trainer's normal types and flying type Pokemon injuries are? He has a feeling it's not just Ground type's he will be facing off, but probably also Rock type Pokemon...meaning this gym leader is a Rock/Ground type trainer.

"Okay thanks for the information Nurse Joy, don't worry I'll come up with something...I hope." Ash quietly said the last part out and then heads on out of the Pokemon center. Making Pikachu to tilt his head in concern for the boy...wondering what was wrong?

As they headed out of the center and nowhere to really plan too? Ash, let out a worrisome sigh. "Good thing Joy told us about the gym leader, having ground type Pokemon. Or else we would've been beaten badly if we head into the gym, head first like that huh Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded his head and cuddle his cheek against Ash, while humming in delight when the boy pet him in return.

"Now we know what we are facing, we have to come up with a plan." Ash continued as he crosses his arms and decided the first thing they should do? Is find a good spot to train his Pokemon, as well as teaching them new moves to defeat Brock and win.

"Pikachu pi?" The mouse chanted as he hops down from Ash's shoulder and stood in front of him. Smiling up at him, saying he will gladly fight for the boy. Making Ash to chuckle and kneels down, petting Pikachu on the head.

"I know you want to fight for me Pikachu, but it's not that simple." He saw the electric mouse tilt his head in confusion? Wondering why he couldn't fight Brock? In which Ash raised a finger smiling "you see Ground type Pokemon are immune to electricity Pikachu. If you were to use thundershock on them? You will be wasting energy and time, as well", he then playfully poke Pikachu in the stomach. Making him giggle out from it and push his finger away "Electric type Pokemon are weak to ground, you will be receiving twice the damage if you were to fight Brock."

"Pii..." Pikachu hummed out and now understood where his trainer is coming from? If he did went and fought Brock as he is...he wouldn't stand a chance at all. Though it brings up a question? Ash has other Pokemon like Ninetails and Lucario, so shouldn't they have an easier time?

"Heh you just thought about Ninetails and Lucario right?" Pikachu nodded his head and then let out a low cha when Ash then said "you would be right that using them will be great. But you also have to remember, the two girls don't have much battle experience. Even Lucario, who hasn't learned any fighting type moves will have a difficult time winning. As Normal type moves also don't deal any damage to rock." At this Ash couldn't help but laugh a bit, when Pikachu tried to wrap his mind around all this information. Rubbing and massaging his head from getting a mind grain from this...

"Eheh it's alright Pikachu, my head some times hurt when trying to over think it." Ash then look up in thought as he goes through of what and how they should handle this gym battle? "Though Lucario would be the best choice, since steel types aren't weak to Rock? And if we are lucky Brock Pokemon, shouldn't have any ground type moves? So we should be okay there...Ninetails is a no, since fire moves don't work at all on Rock type Pokemon." He then sat down on a nearby boulder, humming lightly and watching his Partner.

Start pacing back and forth, wagging his tail up and down. Thinking through the same thing as Ash, trying to figure out how should they tackle this gym? Without losing on their first go at it, of course there is no shame in loosing their first gym battle. After all getting the experience and seeing how far you've gone with your training what matters the most.

"We need some sort of edge", Ash started out now closing his eyes in thought. With Pikachu repeating the same sentence as him. "Some how get Lucario to learn force palm, without needing to battle...as well find a way for a second Pokemon, to fight as well." He continued through his thoughts as he is going through everything he had study, with his mom back at home. When she wanted him to learn more about Pokemon move, Pokemon abilities and Pokemon types.

"Pikachu, pika...pika...pikachu." Pikachu, after getting done pacing around and going through his thoughts? Sat down on the boulder with Ash, in the same sitting position as him, with his arms folded. Ears twitching up and down, trying to figure out how they can help their teammates, as his tail kept tapping on and off from Ash's arm. Making the boy to swipe it away few times...then couple more times, getting a bit irritated by it.

"Pikachu can't think when your tail is...tapping...on...me", he slowly said as well then looking towards the electric mouse's tail. Blinking his eyes and staring at Pikachu's tail for a couple of minutes, causing the electric mouse to tilt his ears up and opening his eyes.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu then look up at Ash, who is looking at his tail, had Pikachu look at his tail. Then wagging it up and down wondering why his trainer is looking at it? As he then stares back up to Ash, "chu?" and then fell off the boulder when Ash. Suddenly hops up onto his feet and pump his fist.

"That's it Pikachu! I know how we can defeat Brock, without you needing to use Electric type moves!" The boy exclaimed as the electric mouse, who fell backwards. Open his eyes and blink them couple of times, wondering exactly what he just thought of? Letting out a low sigh of breath and a sweat drop...hoping this wouldn't blow up in his face later.

Xxx

"Lucario?" The female fighting/steel type chanted out as well-being out of her pokeball. With Pikachu next to her is watching Ash with curious eyes, as the three of them were couple miles away from Pewter city. Near a path leading towards Mt. Moon as well as being surrounded by nothing but Rock, as the aura reading Pokemon. Look at Pikachu in wonderment, asking him what they are doing here?

Which the mouse happily smiles and replies to her that they are going to train! Making the canine Pokemon to smile brightly and blushed. As she then looks towards Ash with her tail, happily wagging back and forth. Wondering what kind of training that only she and Pikachu can do?

As well as feeling how serious his Aura is, meaning she cannot tease the boy with her body at all today. Having a good feeling that this training will be preparing them, for a big battle ahead of them. "Alright you two, much I want to have either Ninetails or Gardevoir out here to train with us? It will do no good for either of them, on the account. Gardevoir", Ash raised his right hand to emphasize the Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon.

"Will ignore any commands I will give her during battle, while Ninetails?" He raised his other hand for the fire Pokemon. "Is a fire type Pokemon and fire moves don't work well on Rock type Pokemon. So, for our first Gym battle. I will be relying on you and Lucario today alright?" He saw the two Pokemon, happily giving nods of approval and raring to get their training started.

"Okay, but today isn't exactly going to be training per-say." He chuckle seeing the confused looks on the Pokemon, with Lucario tilting her head "what we are going to do today, is try to teach you two? A new move for the up coming Gym battle that will give us an edge." Ash then points at Lucario, making the female to happily bark. As if she knows exactly what move he wants her to do "Lucario, you will be trying to learn Force Palm okay? I know you were evolved very early as Riolu, before you could even learn the move. So that will be our priority today alright? As well as increasing your movement speed", he then chuckle.

Knowing he said they weren't exactly going to do hard training today "now what I mean by that is, getting your Force palm to activate quickly and not being sluggish understand? In gym battles you have to be fast and quick, if you want to defeat their Pokemon!" He pump his fist in excitement "right!? What good will it do if your move, won't activate if your opponent hits you before going off?"

"LU, Lucario!" She happily nodded with a smile, understanding now what he meant! He is right too, it won't be good if her paws don't connect in time with the other Pokemon? She can't leisurely charge her attack and then punch forward casually into them...she has to have speed behind her attacks, as well power!

"Pikachu", Pikachu turn his head from Lucario to Ash all the while smiling when the boy. Approached him and kneels down petting his head "you will be trying to learn Iron tail." Ash, couldn't help but let out a few chuckles. When Pikachu lower one eyebrow and raised the other..."yes Iron tail, before we came here, I went back in the Pokemon center and looked up. Some of the moves you could learn that will do good, against Rock type Pokemon?" Ash then stood up with both hands pump and excitement filling his body.

"Which one of said moves is Iron tail! A steel type attack that is great against Rock type Pokemon, and since you are a speedy Pokemon already? All we got to do is get the attack, to activate for ya and work! What do you think, want to give it a shot?" He asked Pikachu, which the electric mouse hummed worriedly...as he recalls Ash saying how, he wouldn't do so well against Ground type Pokemon? As well as stating even Steel types, are weak to ground type Pokemon.

"I understand your concern Pikachu", the electric mouse blink his amber eyes up at him. Who saw Ash smiling down at him with confidence behind his eyes. "But I know you can do it, as well I know you can get this move down without any problems!" Ash then gently stroke Pikachu's cheek. Getting Lucario to hold back a squeal, of how much of a bond these two are sharing with one another!

Despite them only traveling for four days, Pikachu and Ash has already built this amazing trust with one another. That its making this scene very sweet and cute, even their Auras are melding together as one. Energizing Lucario and giving this odd sense, these two can definitely go the distance!

"Plus if you do learn Iron Tail Pikachu? You will be able to face off any Rock Pokemon that comes your way! Even if they are both rock and ground, their rock typing? Will still receive type weakness, as well think of all the cool defensive styles, we could come up with it!" Ash grinned as his speech, is getting Pikachu to become excited as well his trainer is right!

If he does learn Iron tail, not only will he be able to face off against Rock Pokemon? He will also be able to use the move in a defensive way as well! "PIKACHU!" he shouted with glee and jumps into the boy's arms, knocking him on his butt. Having the two of them to laugh and chuckle out as well Lucario, joining in on them as well.

"Alright then it's settle! We will start training now and learn our new moves!" Ash cheered as well as Pikachu and Lucario, as they got off the boy and head into positioned. Watching Ash getting up from the ground and sweeping his clothes out.

"Alright so the first thing to understand is the fundamentals", Ash began to say as he pocket his hand, into his jacket pockets and pulled out a sheet of Paper. He wrote down some of the notes and information of how to use Iron tail and Force palm "of how these attacks work? So before we go and start attacking the nearby boulders, we have to figure out. Exactly how to use said Iron tail and Force palm...ehh", he gave a ridiculous look at the Paper. Seeing everything he had written and copied off from the computer...were very confusing and hard to understand. Especially when he accidentally mix Iron tails instructions with Force palm.

"Aw fudge...", Ash groaned out getting Lucario and Pikachu to blink their eyes, then had worried expressions when Ash apologize and said "I accidentally mixed both instructions together. I guess was so in a hurry, I didn't take the time to see what I written. Sorry you two..." He explained as the two Pokemon, gave a caring smile as well chanting out to him. That it is okay, even if their instructions is mixed up? The two Pokemon were still rearing to go and learn the moves!

Making Ash to blink his eyes up at them and then smiles "your right we shouldn't let this get our moods down! If anything this will be good training for me too!" This made the two Pokemon become interested of what he meant by this will be good for him too? "Hey, it's the trainers job to teach his Pokemon right?" which Pikachu and Lucario nodded. "What good of a trainer I be, if I don't make mistakes to as well, even help my Pokemon learn these moves right!" he shouted with excitement. Getting Lucario to happily bounce up and down, with Pikachu nodding his head as the two then got into positioned to use their attacks!

"Alright then you two let's try to learn these moves without fail. We will begin with Lucario, considering she should have learned Force Palm. Now let's see..." he stated and began unwrapping the piece of paper, as he heard the two of them chattering to one another. As he gave a small peak to Pikachu and Lucario, watching how Pikachu?

Is focusing his attention to his tail, swaying and wagging it left and right. Trying to teach himself of how the iron tail will respond? As well getting an idea if it will weigh him down or not, which Ash spoke up and got his attention. "Yes Pikachu, I do recall the note saying the Iron tail might weigh the Pokemon down. I mean", he then laughed lightly making Pikachu to smile "what any steel like material wouldn't right? So for now try to figure out how you should strike your opponents." The boy exclaimed as he sees Pikachu nodding back at him and then focus back on the boulder with a stern look.

Ash then look towards Lucario, who is practicing by thrusting her paw forward and back to herself. Watching the way she will let out small grunts whenever, she will punch one paw forward? And then the other one alternating, between both of her arms. As her breasts will jiggle and bounce from the subtle movements she makes with each punch.

"Lucario try to not too thrust your palms to hard, don't want to tire yourself out if you hit hard! Pace yourself!" The aura Pokemon smile at him and nodded. Knowing where he is getting at, on the account? If she did constantly throw hard and fast palm thrusts? She will leave herself open if she were to miss completely, leaving her opponent to land a free hit!

Pikachu, after getting a good idea of how he should swing his tail? Grins and began running forward to one of the boulders in front of him, as he is making great running distance between him and the rock! Pikachu then slide against the ground and twirled in place, swinging his tail at the boulder with a light pat. As he then jumps back and run to his original spot to do it again!

Ash, watching the two working hard and trying to learn their moves for the upcoming gym battle? Hummed out in thought and looks up towards the clear sunny skies. Watching some of the clouds fly on by leisurely and without a care in the world. A perfect weather condition for Pokemon training and work out. The boy then smile "Why bother having only Pikachu and Lucario train? Will be no good if the others didn't train as well! Come on out everyone!" called the boy, as he grabs his Pokeballs and sends out the rest of his team out.

With Ninetails, Gardevoir and Blaziken all coming out one by one. Letting out their small cries of their names, minus Blaziken who just roared out and flamethrower Ash in the face. Making him become soot and having his eyes bulged out from the random attack, as she then distant herself from the group and towards some nearby trees. Swiping an Apple from a branch and just content of where she is.

Making the other Pokemon to huddle around Ash, who collapsed on the ground and let out a puff of smoke "what...was that for Blaziken? Ugh..." groaned out Ash as he felt Lucario and Ninetails. Literally dog piling him and overreacting of his injuries. Feeling both of their bodies rubbing and pressing against the boy, shaking him left and right. Thus having Gardevoir and Pikachu to just sigh out and shrug their shoulders.

Xxx

"Thanks again for the groceries." A voice belonging to a young man, wearing a green vest over an orange shirt. Walks out and faces back towards the Poke Mart entrance.

"No problem at all Brock, say hi to your brothers and sisters for me!" cried out the manager. Making the boy, name Brock. As the young man chuckled out and nodded his head as he continues walking out of the store and heading on back home. Making sure to have a good hold on the grocery bag in his hands, enjoying the morning breeze and warm air Pewter city is having.

"Nothing like a good morning, to start making my special All you can eat BBQ. Yup, I definitely know my siblings will enjoy what I got for today." Brock hummed out with glee as he stares down in the bag. Making sure that he has enough for everyone, including himself. Knowing how big his family is and with his mother and father, out on their journey and adventuring? He was left with watching over the gym, as well as his many siblings. A big responsibility he has taken for himself, knowing just how much his family needed him...

"Let's see...dozen moo-moo milk bottles check, four pounds of pork meat packets and steaks check. Some six-pack of baby back ribs and sirloins, with some corn, meatloaf and corn dogs", he said out, counting and looking over the food he has for the BBQ meals he is going to prepare. Nodding and bobbing his head, as he then smiles out and looks forward.

Only to then get scared out of his wits when he heard a very loud explosion nearby, followed by what appeared to be smoke rising over the hills to his left. "What in the world..?" hoping no one is in danger as well his duty as Gym leader? He needed to investigate and check out if anyone, is causing trouble!

Following the direction the explosion came from and taking couple minutes to reach over the hilltop? Brock stare down the mountainside and let out a calming breath as well laughing. Seeing it was just a trainer with his Pokemon, practicing or training for probably their upcoming gym challenge...though he had to raise both eyebrows, as when the smoke cleared. He can see a Lucario, standing over what appeared to be a broken boulder, panting and breathing heavily with one palm out stretched with the other arm folded inside.

"_Whoa a Lucario around these parts? They shouldn't really be native here in Kanto, let alone around these routes?"_ His attention then turned towards the left, shocking him even more of the other Pokemon he saw! As well the trainer they were all surrounded with, who had his eyes and mouth wide in shock and amazement. The boy then pump his fist up into the air and ran towards the exhausted Lucario and tackle her down to the ground, making the Pokemon. Having the biggest smile of her life and wagging her tail in glee.

"Way to go Lucario! You did it you finally learn Force Palm!" shouted the raven spiky hair boy. Who then got dog piled by a Pikachu and Ninetails, who were all tossing and turning both him and Lucario. Shouting out their own cries of excitement and cheers, with the Gardevoir giggling and clapping her hands together.

"_Ninetails, Pikachu, Gardevoir and if I'm not mistaken the Pokemon in the nearby trees", _Brock then look beyond the boy and saw what appeared a very ticked off Blaziken, mix in with a bit of amusement in her eyes at the scene "_and a Blaziken? Phew...whoever this trainer is? He is definitely going to make things interesting with our Gym battle._" Brock couldn't help but to laugh when everyone got off the boy and proceeded to move about in the fields, with the boy. Telling Lucario to take a five-minute break, only to have her shaking her head no and pump her paws.

Informing him that she will keep on training and did exactly that by running off, to find another boulder and practice on it. "You have pretty amazing Pokemon there!" Brock called out, alerting the boy from below to turn and fave up at the newcomer. "Training for your first Gym battle I take it?" he continued while walking down the hill and reaching towards Ash, who happily chuckle and nodded.

"That's right me and my Pokemon are hoping to learn some new moves, before we go and face Brock the gym leader!" Ash then closed one eye, when he had Ninetails running towards him and glomp against his arm, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. Pushing his arms in between her breasts, while pushing them together with her own arms. "Much I can though...as I know not everyone will fair well, if we were to fight without being ready."

"I see...I see." Brock nodded his head and began watching the Pokemon around him, focusing a bit hard on the Pikachu. Who is running and swinging his tail against a boulder with the tail, slowly and flashing between white and its normal color. He then stare towards the Gardevoir, who is happily practicing and focusing on controlling her psychic powers more, by levitating and twirling a lot of small pebbles around her! Having them spin and fly in the air, making different variations of shapes in the air, all the while having them come flying towards herself, as she will then quickly try to use Reflect on them.

Managing to deflect at least five pebbles, before the psychic wall fades away and have her defend herself. "Careful Gardevoir! Don't over stress yourself alright, remember to take it one pebble at a time." Ash told the psychic/Fairy type, who nodded and bow her thanks to him. Making Brock to laugh lightly and stare at the boy.

"I'm impressed usually beginner trainers, don't have fully evolve Pokemon right away? Unless they are very dedicated, as well rare Pokemon." He then stare down at Ninetails. Who red eyes blink up at him and then purred, when he knelt down and started petting her head "This one definitely seems to like you, I heard Ninetails are hard to tame as Vulpix."

"Eheh yeah well how I obtained them and got them on my team is a very long story...as well sad too." Before Brock could ask what he means, the two turn their attention towards Pikachu. Who came running across the field with excitement as well out of breath. Jumps up on the boy sides and climb all the way to the back of his head.

"Pikapi, Pikapi, Pikachu, pika-pikachu!" exclaimed the excited electric mouse! Telling and informing Ash about how he is almost mastered Iron tail, as well as getting really close. As he then moves his tail around Ash's face and showing his progress. Showing the two of how much dirt and bruises his tail has on it.

"Pikachu!" Ash went to tell how upset he is about the little mouse Pokemon. Is hurting his own tail, though couldn't get it out when Brock let out a low whistle, having the both of them and Ninetails to stare at the young man.

"Impressive Pikachu, you trying to learn Iron tail huh?" Brock ask, making the electric mouse to smile and nods his head. Then let out a small his when Brock, gently and carefully grabs his tail. Making Ash to let out a low uh, feeling this boy's demeanor changed immediately. "Hmm...I think you should take a break Pikachu, you've exhausted the muscles on your tailbone and the tail itself. If you push it any further, you will have to wait an entire day for it to heal."

"Pii..." Pikachu hummed out and then moves his tail upright, having it face him. As he tilt his head and twitched his ears. He then face back to the young man, who gave a happy chuckle and places his bags down.

"Your trainer was about to tell you that too, well no worries! I have a special cream in my backpack. That can instantly relax and sooth the aching muscles", Brock explained getting Ash and Pikachu to look at one another, while Ninetails. Let out a low yawn, finding this very interesting...but also tiring and figured. She should go on ahead and work on her stamina. As she yip at Ash letting him know she is going to go and train, as she hummed when the boy smiled down and petted her head.

Then watches her run off in another direction to go and train. "OH right I almost forgot to introduce myself! Names Ash Ketchum, I come from pallet town and this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash introduced each other towards the young man, with Pikachu waving a paw out with a happy cha.

"Nice to meet you Ash, alright Pikachu hold still. This might sting a bit but I promise, once the ointment sinks into your skin? You will feel relief!" Brock exclaimed while standing back up and grabbed a small can of ointment from his bag. He opens the lid and then placed to fingers gently against the sweet-smelling green substance, and then places the two fingers. On Pikachu tail causing the mouse to shiver and clench his eyes shut...then let out a content sigh.

"There we go...you know Ash, I never seen such a well-trained and healthy Pikachu." Having Ash to chuckle out and gently petted Pikachu's cheek pouches. "How long have you two been together? As well as your other Pokemon?"

"Eh that's where the long story comes into play, so I hope you won't mind?" Ash went to say, as Brock nodded and told him he can explain it, on his way towards his house. As he needed to get the groceries there before they go bad. "Sure, girls!" Ash called out alerting all of his Pokemon, who stop from what they were doing and stare at the boy. Minus Blaziken who is snoozing away on the tree branch "will you all be alright by yourselves and with Pikachu? As I go with...oh uh whats your name?" Ash sheepishly asked "I forgot to ask ya sorry about that."

Making Brock to laugh and shake his head "don't worry about it, as for my name?" He then playfully hummed out and stroke his chin "Heh it's Brocko." Brocko gave a playful smile, as he doesn't reveal to Ash yet. That he is the gym leader he's about to face probably later today and, he wanted to see his surprised look on his face. Once he figures out he just hanged out with a gym leader.

"Brocko than! Will you girls and Pikachu be alright by yourselves?" Ash asked once more, as everyone let out their cries of acknowledgment, minus Pikachu who shook his head. Grabbing more tightly on Ash's head with a happy pika, making the boy to smile. "Okay, okay Pikachu you can come. Don't start any trouble okay girls?" and with that as well Ninetails, Lucario puffing their cheeks out in jealousy. From Pikachu wanting to stay and hang out with Ash more, reluctant to stay behind and train some. While being told that they should not push themselves too much, as they watch Brocko, Ash and Pikachu head on out.

Xxx

"I see that must have been rough for the girls...especially Blaziken." Brocko silently said with slight venom in his voice. Of what transpired between Blaziken and her Pokemon trainer, as he couldn't believe her trainer would do something like that?!

Ash nodded in agreement as he is carrying two separate bags for Brocko, as they were walking down the yellow dirt road. Towards his home as well where his brothers and sisters will be "It's kind of rough but..." Ash then smile "I'm sure I will be able to get Blaziken to trust me! After all my mom always told me I am very persistent!" Both Ash and Brocko let out couple of laughs from it.

"I'm sure you will Ash don't worry, from what I've seen so far? You have a very deep and caring to Pokemon. Now granted, Lucario and Ninetails despite being abandon? Seemed to understand their Trainer's predicament, meaning they have no hard feelings for their choice." This had Ash and Pikachu to blink their eyes and stare at Brocko.

"Think about it", Brocko then smile at Ash with a wide grin. "Lucario and Ninetails were probably ecstatic to hear there is a trainer, willing to take them. With Lucario already building a strong with you, because of this...aura inside of you while for Ninetails?" He paused a bit as the two of them. Tilt their bodies sideways, from somebody running down the road and apologizing to them. Only for them to say it's no problem and watch the young boy, running towards the Pokemon center with a smile.

"Seeing how trusting and caring Pikachu was to you? She knew you were the right person, to take care of her." Brocko then fave back forward with Ash doing the same following him down the road. Having the boy to feel very embarrassed as well feeling sheepish.

Ash then felt Pikachu leaning down and giving a light Pikachu to him, while rubbing his cheek against his. Making Brocko smile to grow even more "what amazes me even more! Is how trusting Pikachu is to you as well the bond the two of you share! It's not easy to tame them and will give trainers some hard times." He then laughed when Pikachu let out a proud Pikachu, then pounded his chest. "I guess you're an exception huh!" with that had everyone laughing and enjoying themselves, as they got closer and closer to his home.

"If anyone that confuses me the most though is Gardevoir", Ash then chuckled. "I mean no matter how many times, I seem to know what she is going to do or not to do? She surprises me greatly, by doing something random!"

Brocko then look up in thought "and from what Professor Oak has explained? She seems to only disobey battle commands, but will honest with truth listen to you outside of battle." This even confused Brocko himself, as Ash does have a point? Gardevoir out of the bunch seems to be the most, confusing and random Pokemon out of them all "Well then be glad she is, means your journey will not be boring! And having a Pokemon who surprises you everyday, is better than a predicable one!"

"HA I hear you on that!" as well Pikachu agreeing to them. As the group then made a right turn halfway through the middle of the town, as Ash and Pikachu then look up at the house they were heading at. Only to pause and raise an eyebrow...

The house is shape and form what appeared to be made of rocks! As well structure into one, thinking this is a joke as well a prank? Ash and Pikachu, look to the right and then to the left. Trying to find this so call home Brocko lives at, as the boy in front of them continued walking forward and stops in front of the door.

"Huh..." Brocko then turned around and saw the confusing looks the trainer and Pokemon were giving. "Something wrong guys?"

"Um...yeah Brocko where is your house? It doesn't seem to be in this neighborhood?" It took awhile for Brocko to respond, as he stared openly at Ash for a couple of minutes. Only to then realize what he is asking and had the young man start laughing. Making Ash to lower one eye and question what is funny?

"Oh sorry, sorry Ash but forgot to say. This is my house I had it styled like this so people won't bother me a lot!" Brocko then motioned his head to come on, making Pikachu and Ash. To stare at one another and shrugged their shoulders?

"If you ask me having your house looking like the caveman era, ain't the most welcoming." Ash explained. Walking up behind Brocko who couldn't help but chuckle and nod his head in agreement, as well can't wait to surprise the young trainer after they get inside.

Once he unlocked the door and opening it up, the three of them headed on inside. With Brocko turning to the side a bit and saying "Well welcome to my home Ash and Pikachu, just let me get the lights." with that and flipping a switch? The lights in the room they entered, blinded Ash a bit with a light gasp.

Watching the way each one were being turn on, one after another. Illuminating the large like room, with very big and spacious leg room. Almost large enough to fit about dozen of Pokemon!? As well confusing Ash and Pikachu a bit, at the decor of said room? Especially with the weird flooring in front of them...or should Ash say? Weird platform having tan like rocks and boulders litter out here and there, with a rocky like flooring.

Pikachu hopped down from Ash's shoulder and stood up on his toes. His ears pointing straight up at the sight before him, letting out a low pika. "Wow...either you are really messy? Or you really enjoy having rocks in your house Brocko?" Ash chuckled out while facing at the young man. Who couldn't help but laugh with the boy and stand next to him.

Facing at his arena floor "Yeah, well it does good for when you have Rock/Ground type Pokemon with you ya know? Makes them happy." Making Ash to smile and nod his head. Makes sense he thought, Rock and Ground type Pokemon will definitely enjoy...

"Whoa wait I didn't know you were a trainer!" Ash suddenly yelled out, alerting Pikachu to stare towards Brocko with blinking eyes. Watching the young man to smile and lift a hand, to his chin. With the bag waving gently, as he rested a finger across his mouth.

"Oh? It might have slipped my mind", he joked and then the two of them faced forward. When they heard what sounded like a door. Opening up and along came out, a lot of different children coming out and shouting out big brother "hey guys you all behaved yourselves?" which the little children gave out couple of yes as well nodding their heads. As they were all gathered around Brocko, with a couple of them tugging and pulling his sleeve.

"Big brother, big brother my dress has a tear in it..." whined a little girl. Who is doing her best to try to not shed any tears. With the young man chuckling and kneeling down at her, as he gently rubs her head.

"Alright, alright let me take a look at it okay? Let's get inside and I will make it all better." He reassured the young girl, who nodded her head and then all of them proceeded to follow Brocko. Towards the back room, leaving Ash and Pikachu to stand there for a bit only to lightly chuckle and followed.

Xxx

Ash, who is standing in the next room and between the doorway. Was watching Brocko taking care of the little girls dress, as he is near a small sowing table. Gently and neatly doing his best, to sow the torn dress back together. As everyone around him stood there and watch him work, "Is it...going to be better?" asked the young child.

"Don't worry just couple more strings and should be all good." He assured as he continued working on the small pink dress, making sure that everything is all neat and tidy. As well as the thread being strong enough, not to be torn up again when she goes and plays.

"_Wow Brocko is very dedicated to helping out his siblings? I didn't even know he had this many brother's and sisters?"_ pondered Ash. Giving him a warm feeling in his heart as well a smile. Amazed how much of a big brother and role model Brocko is, to his little brothers and sisters. As well having the dedication and strong mind to make sure, to help them all out.

Sort of reminding him of his own mom, when she would go out of her way? To stop whatever it is she is doing and help Ash out, with anything he is worrying about or is having difficulty understanding something. As this house is definitely giving the feel of home..."Hey Brock is he going to be your next challenger?" one of the boys asked. Making Ash to blink his eyes and then look towards Brocko, or Brock as the young boy said?

Wondering if that is his nickname they given him? "You never know, I haven't asked Ash yet if he wanted to battle or not." Brocko then handed the dress over to his sister, who gave a happy giggle. "After all he was helping me, carry the groceries here...so kind of got side track."

"Oh...well I doubt he could beat your Pokemon anyway! Since Rock/Ground type Pokemon can beat electric types right!" shouted the boy while running over to Brocko. Making Ash and Pikachu to silently sweat drop and twitch one brow.

"_Confident little tyke...but he is right, Pikachu will have trouble with Rock/Ground type Pokemon."_ Ash will let that go with a warning. Seemingly he knows the young child, doesn't know Pikachu will have a secret weapon in store...if they did fought Brocko. They just need some more time to perfect Iron tail and Pikachu, will have no worries about Rock/Ground duo typing!

Brocko stood up and gave a couple of chuckles, while rubbing a hand over the boy head. "Now what did I say about judging a trainer? You never know what they will have in store, let alone what kind of strategy they might have? For defeating someone like me..." he then smiled up at Ash. Who leaned away from the door sides and nodded, while widen his eyes when Brocko then said "remember the boy Robert? After beating his Bulbasaur, he had the grass type lowering my Pokemon attack? By using growl, so this way when he sent out his Nidoran female, she wouldn't receive too much damage?"

"_Oh wow I didn't know Robert fought Brocko, and cool! He chose Bulbasaur as his starter and even caught a Nidoran female!" _that is until something caught Ash's attention? Why...would Robert and Brocko fought each other anyway...it doesn't seem right for Robert, to randomly walk up to a trainer and then fight them in a Pokemon battle?

"Hey Brocko...why did you and Robert fought?" Ash asks while moving forward a bit. With blinking eyes, causing Pikachu to twitch his ears? As he too is confused of why Robert, would fight somebody like him? "I mean no offense, but it doesn't sound like something Robert will do? Especially..."

Ash didn't finish his sentence, as everyone in the room? Look at him with confusion in their eyes and then towards one another, as they all then began giggling and laughing to one another. Making Ash and Pikachu to sweat drop a bit as well, look at one another then back "something I missed? What's so funny?"

"Boy are you dumb!" couple of them said, getting Ash to glare a bit and then turn his attention to another half of the siblings "the reason Robert fought Brock is because." That is when Brocko stood up on his feet and clap his hands up and down, seeing that the cat is out of the bag now.

As he then smirks towards Ash and thumbs to himself with a confident smile "I am Brock the Pewter city Gym leader, and I will happily accept your challenge Ash." He proclaim. Making the boy and Pikachu to stand there for a bit as they process of what they just heard? Only to then take a step back and thrust a finger towards the young man and screamed out.

"YOUR THE GYM LEADER!/PI-PIKACHU-CHA!?"

Xxx

After realizing Brocko aka Brock, is the gym leader Ash is supposed to fight? The boy and Pikachu was being inform that the reason he didn't want to show himself is that one, he really needed some help with the groceries and two? To help Ash out of finding where the Pokemon gym was, making Ash be very grateful for the help. As well as letting Brock know he didn't mind helping him carry the bags after all, they look pretty heavy in the first place.

So after that and heading back to check up on his other Pokemon and needing to train Pikachu, some more on Iron tail? The two of them came back to the sight of near destruction of the training area they used. As well as seeing a very exhausted and worn out Ninetails and Lucario, who had swirls on their eyes. Indicating they had fainted and passed out from something, while in the distance the boy. Could see Blaziken and Gardevoir growling and panting at each other...with bruises, cuts and burn marks here and there...

As if they were literally ripping and going at each others throat when Ash left them alone. Of course the boy and Pikachu had to intervene between the two before things got even worse, with Ash promptly getting a Flamethrower to the face, knocking him backwards and onto the ground from Blaziken. Who then proceeded to go and fight Gardevoir some more, only to faint and get sent flying backwards!

From the female psychic/fairy type, went and used Psychic on her. All the while thankful Ash had distracted her long enough, for her to get an attack out in time. After all that craziness and getting everyone including Ash, back to full health and rested at the Pokemon center. The boy with a very distraught look on his face sighs and shake his head...

As he and Pikachu are now heading back to the Pewter gym. To have their first official Pokemon Gym battle with Brock...though made sure to get some training in before they left. "I just don't get it Pikachu..." Ash then rubs his face a bit, listening to the electric mouse whining a bit "ever since the incident back in Viridian forest? Blaziken and Gardevoir lately, has been going at each others throats!" He said while raising his arms up and then back down to his sides. As they are approaching the gym building "Gardevoir no matter how many times I ask what was said between the two? Won't tell me anything, nor will she even let me know what happened back there."

"Pikachu, chu, chu..." Pikachu tried to tell Ash that there had to be a reason? Of why Gardevoir won't tell him anything or explain what happen between her and Blaziken? Hoping he would understand him as the electric mouse sighed happily when Ash petted him gently.

"Yeah...I guess there must be a reason behind it, but still...Gardevoir knows she can trust me." Ash then faces forward and stops in front of the double doors leading into Brock gym. As he let out a couple of breaths, to get his nerves to calm down as well straighten out his hat.

"Well if any case...if all four of them did fight each other while we were away? I will say one thing", he then gave a light smile to Pikachu. Who leans down next to his face ready to get started on their first gym battle "rather I like it or not? The girls did in a way trained themselves with each other...even if it was a dispute? So, you ready buddy?" With a nod from Pikachu, Ash grabs the door handles and opens them up and steps inside.

Xxx

After walking inside and taking couple steps forward Ash and Pikachu. Could see that everything had been darken and the lights being turned off, knowing and hearing earlier with Brock. Before leaving the house has told him and Pikachu that he will need some time to prepare the gym. On the account of it being messy from earlier gym battles he had, with other trainers.

And also he wanted to make a somewhat dramatic and epic feeling to the gym once the boy. Comes back and Ash has to say, the mood is definitely set to feel like epic? The boy then stopped walking as he and Pikachu look up to the lights, booming and turning on throughout the gym. Then a spot light shining right where Brock is sitting at, smiling towards Ash who returned it back.

"Is this your first Pokemon gym battle?" Brock questioned as Ash hummed out in thought, while he then nodded his head. "Then I will explain the rules for you, as well as what you can do." With that and getting up, the entire gym room started lighting up and revealing the entire arena in front of Ash and Pikachu.

Seeing a very rocky and tough terrain in front of them, with rocks and boulders covering the field here and there. Making it very tough for land Pokemon to run and traverse through them, if they aren't careful of where they are running too. Ash, who saw Brock getting up then jumps from his platform and onto the trainers square space on the other side of the arena. With Ash and Pikachu doing the same thing, by stepping on their own trainer space.

"The official Pokemon league Gym rules are as followed, the challenger must accept and obey any rules. The gym leader gives out as well making sure they stay in the guidelines of them! Originally, the Challenger and the Gym leader must do battle with 3 vs. 3 Pokemon! But since this can be altered and change by the Gym leader? He or she can change them to fit their style understand?"

"Yeah I think so? So in a way the gym leader who runs the gyms, can change things around for being the owner?" Ash wondered as he wanted to be clarify, that when he enters other gyms? He would be ready to understand how things work in gym battles.

"Exactly let say the original rules states you must fight 3 on 3 Pokemon battles? The gym leader, who runs the place, will some time change it to fit their style and fighting styles. For example I only have two Pokemon with me, which means you and I will do battle with just two Pokemon. Agree?" he then smiled seeing Ash nodded with a grin, understanding how the rules work. "Okay then also while during battle, the challenger who challenge the gym? Is allowed to substitute their Pokemon, although once they do? They must stick with the Pokemon they switched out for."

"_So if I were to switch Lucario with either Pikachu or Ninetails, those two Pokemon are the only ones who can fight? Okay I understand now, you're not allowed to use any other Pokemon. Except the ones you've chosen to fight with, meaning the battles will either decide between a two out of three wins." _ Now understanding how it works, the boy went ahead and grabbed Lucario Pokeball. As he then raised it in front of his face "so in a way once I chose two Pokemon? That's it those are the only ones who can fight correct?"

"Heh you got it now are you ready to battle?" As Brock says that he went ahead and grabbed his Pokeball as well, "alright then let's go Geodude!" the boy shouted and threw the pokeball forward and onto the battlefield!

As it then bursts open and shot a white beam of light on the field, with the ball going back to Brock. As it materialize and shape into the rocky arms Pokemon Geodude! "Dude, Geodude!" cried the Pokemon, pumping its two fists.

"hmm.." Ash pulled out his Pokedex and face it towards the Pokemon in front of him, with the dex beeping and registering the Pokemon.

"Geodude the Rock Pokemon: Found in fields and mountains. Mistaken them for boulders, people often step or trip on them. It is impossible to distinguish from rocks. It slams against others in contests of hardness." informed the Pokedex as Ash then pocketed it back into his jacket.

"Alright then hope your ready Brock! Cause we aren't going to lose today!" and with that Ash twirled his hat backwards and raised the Pokeball in front of him "Lucario, I choose you!" he shouted and threw the Pokeball forward and out into the battlefield! With it burst open and releasing the fighting/steel type Pokemon into the field!

Lucario gave out her cry and pumped her arms ready for battle and win this fight for her trainer! As she got into her battle stance and got ready for the first move to begin. "Ah using a fighting type against a Rock type, but I hope she knows some fighting type moves. Let's go Geodude use Tackle attack!"

Geodude shouted its name and charge towards Lucario with incredible speed, as the sand around it picked up into the air. "Lucario dodge by using Quick attack!" Ash commended as Lucario did that and had a white energy trail appear behind her, as she darted towards the right and avoided the attack. With Geodude crashing and plowing through the boulder behind her, as Lucario then jumps on a nearby rock.

Then rocket towards Geodude "Alright go and use Force palm!" Ash shouted, as Lucario let out a cry and pulled her paw back.

"Don't think so, Geodude pick up the piece of rock and throw it at Lucario!" Brock commanded causing Ash to blink his eyes. Geodude who heard the command, leer towards the charging canine. As he did just that and grab the small rocks that broke apart and threw them towards Lucario. Who widen her eyes and yelped out, as she went flying backwards and sliding against the ground.

"What the?!"

"You see Ash there's more to battling than just calling out attacks. You have to be creative and making sure, your Pokemon won't be left open." Ash tsk although couldn't help but feel even more excited about this fight!

"I gotcha you heard him Lucario, let's be creative! Quick attack let's go!" Lucario smiles as she nodded and did as told. By darting and running through the fields, straight towards Geodude. Who is watching the Pokemon start weaving and bobbing between each boulder and rocks that were in front of her.

"Geodude punch the ground in front of you-"

"Lucario jump and Force palm!" Ash shouted, causing Brock to step back. As once Lucario got close, she immediately jumped into the air and avoided Geodude punching the ground. Which caused the floor in front of him to crack open, almost tripping her up. Although before she could even get her force palm to connect.

"Geodude roll out-of-the-way and use Mega punch!" Brock said excitedly as Geodude did just that, with a shout of its name and tugging his arms close to him. Had him form a ball and rolled out-of-the-way, when Lucario force palm the ground. Gritting her teeth and shifted her eyes towards the Rock Pokemon, who then uncurl itself and charged energy into its fist.

"Lucario grab Geodude arm and throw him!" Ash shouted and then cheered when she did that. By ducking underneath the mega punch, as she then proceeded to grab Geodude arm. She then began spinning in place while holding onto the rock Pokemon, then let out a roar as she then shoulder tossed him right towards a big rock.

Causing the Geodude to cry out and then in pain after smashing into the boulder and breaking it apart. "Not bad Ash! I see you are understanding how battling works?" Brock commented as the two watched their Pokemon standing apart from another. With Geodude shaking its head and glaring at Lucario, who is happily wagging her tail.

"Somewhat but I'm sure you still teaching me, Lucario feint attack." Ash commanded as Lucario nodded and ran forward.

"Oh yeah there is still much to learn, Geodude rock throw let's go!" With their commands set, the two Pokemon began using their moves. With Geodude raising his arms up into the air, all the while summoning and forming rocks in the air.

As he then began thrusting and throwing his arms forward, sending the twelve different rocks. That appeared in the air straight at Lucario, whom is using Feint in her advantage! By disappearing and reappearing between and through the rocks that was being thrown. "Quick attack!" Ash shouted as he took that chance after seeing Lucario in the clear and had her zooming through the fields right at Geodude.

Shoulder tackling him and sending him flying backwards and through couple of boulders "Alright way to go!"

"I don't think so Ash! Normal type moves aren't strong against Rock." smiled Brock, causing Ash to widen his eyes and saw Brock is right! After the dust disappeared, both he and Lucario can see Geodude is okay! Minus a few bruises here from crashing into the boulders, but is still raring to go as it shouted its name. "Not only you have to learn about how battling works? But you also have to take consideration, of how Pokemon moves also have type advantages and disadvantages."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked as he watches Lucario, jumping and hopping backwards. Avoiding Geodude swinging arms, all the while trying hard not to get hit by Mega punch. With Pikachu jumping up and down cheering for Lucario to win and to take out Geodude!

"Quick attack is a normal type move, it's a great move for small Pokemon to use or very fast ones. But when used against Pokemon? Who aren't weak to normal type moves, the power behind them won't be efficient." Brock then smirk after watching Lucario getting punch against the cheek and sliding backwards. While huffing and wiping the stinging sensation away "For example Mega Punch, is one of the strongest normal type moves, but because Lucario is part steel? The full power from said move, didn't deal the damage it should."

Explaining that and having Ash look at Lucario a bit, can now see what he meant! As he replayed the quick attack earlier when Lucario used it on Geodude? Yeah sure it was enough to send the rock Pokemon flying, but it didn't dish out the power it should have! Same with Geodude Mega punch, the power can be seen in the fist? But after it landed on Lucario and having her slide backwards, she shrugged it off like it was nothing!

"_Meaning both Pokemon and Pokemon moves have types of their own! So not do I have to think about type advantages with the Pokemon...but I have to also consider their attacks they use."_ Ash couldn't help but smile as he now understood why Quick attack, didn't behave like a fighting type move!

Just because the Pokemon are different types and can learn said moves, from other typing? Doesn't mean those moves will behave as the user. "Alright I get it now, Pokemon like Lucario and Geodude? Despite having that move, doesn't mean they become their typing am I correct?" Ash commented making Brock to smile and nod.

"Now you're getting it and yes that is correct, you learn fast. Geodude", Geodude looks towards him and smiles when Brock then said "Time to show Ash what we mean by that! Use Mud slap!" he shouted causing both Lucario and Ash to widen their eyes in fear!

Mud-slap maybe a weak ground type move, but it will still hurt like hell if Lucario were to get hit by it. As well as lower her accuracy! "Lucario dodge by using Quick attack, use the boulders as defense!" Ash commanded quickly, causing Brock to open his mouth slightly. As Lucario did that and barely dodge the first mud-slap that came her way.

As she continue doing so by dodging the rest of the move, as Geodude. Constantly slaps and punches the ground, sending the mud towards the fleeting canine. While watching the canine running through the rocks and boulders Ash, who is gritting his teeth...widen his eyes and then smiled.

"Lucario force palm on the rocks, send them flying towards Geodude." He commanded causing Brock to step back and warn Geodude to dodge, only to late. Once Lucario heard Ash, she began punching her palm sideways and straight into the rocks and boulders on the field. Having them blast into small pieces and pummel against Geodude, who couldn't help but flinch and guard himself from the pebbles.

"Now get in close and finish Geodude with both Quick attack and Force palm!" Ash shouted while thrusting his fist in an upper cut. As Lucario gave a short hop on a rock, and then used it to gain extra speed with her quick attack and flew straight towards Geodude.

"Geodude quick Mega punch!" Brock tried to command but was to slow, as Lucario pulled both her paws back and thrust them straight into a wide-eyed Geodude. As a loud boom could be heard from the palm connecting as well Aura, shooting out from underneath them. Geodude then went rocketing away from Lucario and slammed into the ground, sending dust everywhere!

Lucario landed on the ground and slide against it a bit, as she began breathing and panting heavily. With dirt and grime covering her fur a bit. As she is slowly wagging her tail left and right, waiting and hoping that her move had defeated the Geodude or not? Everyone is on edge and tense, waiting for the dust cloud to disappear and show if Geodude is still standing...or fainted?

After it cleared up and everyone getting a good look at the Pokemon. They can see the rock Pokemon is down on its back with mouth open lightly as well having swirls in its eyes. Indicating it had fainted and lost against Lucario. Brock couldn't help but let out a low breath of air and pulled out his Pokeball "Geodude is unable to battle, which means Lucario wins this match!" he announced. Getting Lucario to smile bright and ran straight towards Ash all the while tackling him down on the ground!

"Way to go Lucario! You did it, you won your first Pokemon gym match!" shouted Ash in glee, as he felt the female Pokemon hugging and rubbing all up against him. Not caring if he could feel her breasts and pelvis between his arms and legs, as she definitely earned this win. As well laughing and chuckling from her licking and kissing his face. Even more so when she brought Pikachu into the hug, getting the electric mouse to laugh along with the two! As well congratulating her on their first real win!

Brock who is watching this couldn't help but smile, seeing just how much of a bond. Ash has with his Pokemon, or at least from what he understands? With Pikachu, Ninetails and Lucario, Gardevoir is a bit questionable to the boy. As she seemed to love to become random with him, while Blaziken just hates the living daylights out of him.

"You ready for round 2 Ash? I hope so, cause I am now bringing my A-game with me." The gym leader tossed up and down a Pokeball, containing his next and strongest Pokemon he has in his team. Alerting the boy and his Pokemon about this, with Lucario calling out and ran forward. Breathing and panting badly, though still raring to fight and continue the match.

"Are you sure about this Lucario? You took a lot of hits earlier..." Ash reminded her as he is concern if Lucario will be able to handle the next Pokemon or not? The canine turn her head and gave a firm nod with a smile, as she faces back forward to Brock. As she then wagged her paw in a bring it on motion.

"Well I think she is ready to continue after all", Brock then paused when he watch Ash get up and look at him. Wondering where he is coming at as the boy lifted a finger at Lucario "Understanding your Pokemon feelings and how they behave, is another thing a Pokemon trainer must know and learn. When you travel with them and knowing Lucario is a Fighting type?" He then chuckled watching how the exhausted Pokemon...

Is just eager to continue battling with her light bouncing on her heels, indicates she is ready as well wanting to continue impressing Ash. "Her spirit and pride to challenge tough opponents, will show a lot when they see a worthy challenger. Speaking of", and with those final words and tossing out his next Pokemon.

Brock has release the mighty rock snake Pokemon Onix on the field, with it towering everyone in the room. Causing Lucario to widen her eyes and take couple steps back, at the same time gulping a bit. From the way it let out a loud roar and stare down its opponent! Causing Pikachu to get frighten and climb up Ash's body and behind his head.

"A Onix wow I didn't think you would have one!" Ash then pulled out his Pokedex and register the towering rock snake's data. Waiting for the information to be recorded and categorize...

"Onix the rock snake Pokemon: It usually lives underground. It searches for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Diglett." Informed the Pokedex as the boy then pocketed it back into his jacket as he then smiles towards Lucario.

"Alright Lucario we just have to be careful of Onix hitting us! Try and keep your distance when it attacks, then counter!" Ash called out to Lucario who nodded in understanding. Despite the dex saying it can burrow underground at 50 miles? He figure that is only when it's not battling, boy will Ash be in surprise as Brock. Smiles and shook his head, as he figure the trainer shoulder take the Pokedex advice very well.

"Alright Onix go and use Tackle attack!" commanded Brock as Onix roared out and charges too Lucario, with its head first ready to slam the Pokemon into the ground!

"Lucario dodge out-of-the-way and then use Force palm", commanded Ash as he watches Lucario. Jump to her right and slide against the ground. Though stumbled a bit when Onix slammed into the ground, she was standing on? Caused a small vibration to the field and shaking the entire gym about! Though before she could control her footing and get her attack into the rock Pokemon? She let out a loud yelp of pain, when Onix immediately swing his head at her and out of the ground. Sending her flying in the air "how in the world-"

"See Ash you should have listen to the Pokedex! My Onix isn't like other Onix, now screech!" shouted the gym leader. As Onix did just that and howl in the direction of where Lucario flew, causing her to grab her ears in pain and then grunted out in pain some more. After falling down she crashed right into a boulder, crumbling it underneath her. As she is flinching and twitching badly on the ground, doing her best to get up.

"Get out of there!"

"Too slow!" Brock commented causing Ash to widen his eyes. As Onix got fully up and tackle straight down into Lucario, pushing her deep into the ground. Causing the canine Pokemon to howl out in great pain as well going quiet after Onix. Removed himself away from the female Pokemon, with few rocks and pebbles falling down.

Showing that the fighting type Pokemon had fainted and with swirls in her eyes. Indicated she lost this round and match. A red light shot into her and reabsorbed her back into Ash's Pokeball, with the boy facing down at it and grinning widely. "You were amazing Lucario, take a good long rest." He then pocketed it and face at Brock with twitching brows.

Watching how Onix is rising up and towering over everyone, waiting for Ash. To send out his next Pokemon and opponent he will be facing? "Do you understand now Ash? Even if you know the Pokemon well? Or even study on their species, there are still things they can surprise you with! Unleashing that Potential..." Brock then raised an arm out smiling "...is what makes them special. If we can find that potential and figure out how to get the Pokemon? To unleashing it then nothing will be impossible for them! We just have to figure out when or how to unleash it. Pokemon are nothing without their trainers and trainers, are nothing without Pokemon."

"_Much I don't mind him telling me this, as well having a good point. But it's not easy to know or figure out how much a Pokemon can push themselves!" _Ash then look at Onix and checking over the conditions, even though it just got released? It didn't waste any time or moment, to taking down Lucario! Who granted probably could have lasted a little longer, but that screech attack? It lowered Lucario defense somehow and giving the rock Pokemon, the easy win.

"_No, not easy win...Lucario battle with Geodude tired her out and wasting so much energy doing so? Must have given it the win...plus."_ Ash then grabs Ninetails Pokeball. Staring intently at it while going through his thoughts "_both these Pokemon didn't get the right training from their trainers. As well skill levels being that of beginners? That is what Brock is telling me...knowing how or when to give out the Pokemon potential? Will turn the tides in battle..."_ He then recalled Lucario match with Geodude.

Despite only traveling for three days and getting some training here and there? She would have still gone down easily when facing Geodude. On the account Ash hasn't been giving them a lot of training session on his way to the gym. Of course didn't help that he is constantly running into trouble here and there...but the way she battled? The way she was able to keep up and fight back against Geodude...Lucario, was going beyond expectations and showing great skills!

"_Meaning just because the Pokemon isn't fully trained or has gotten a lot of battle experience! Doesn't mean they can show what they are capable of in battle! Despite difference in experience!"_ Ash then blinked his eyes, before he could even throw the Pokeball. Look down and felt Pikachu tugging on his pant leg, while pumping its paws.

"Pikachu...? You want to battle Onix?" The boy then knelt down to Pikachu level, as the mouse Pokemon nodded his head and pounded his chest. As they then look towards Onix, with Ash lowering his gaze halfway and hummed lightly.

"I don't know Pikachu, you're sure you can handle Onix? I mean we haven't perfected Iron tail yet?" He pondered while looking back to Pikachu. Who nodded and ran on out into the field, without letting Ash get a word in. With Brock letting out a low huh, watching the electric mouse head onto the field.

"A Pikachu? Are you sure you want to use Pikachu in this fight? I mean..." Brock can see the confusion in Ash's eyes as well, when he stood up and look at Pikachu. Only to then smirk and give a big smile.

"If Pikachu wants to battle then I will let him, after all! Who says we are out just yet!" Ash commented with Pikachu sparking his electricity with pump fist. Wanting to show Ash that he can do it, as well doesn't want Ninetails to get badly injure during this fight! Plus! If Onix is that fast and capable out speeding Lucario? Then Ash will need someone who can out run that speed, who else than him?

"Alright but your making a big mistake Onix go and use Screech!" "_even after discussing about Type disadvantages..he is still willing to send out Pikachu? I understand Ninetails being fire type, but she will still be able to harm rock Pokemon with fire type moves."_

Onix who heard the command reared its head back and ready to let out the move towards Pikachu! "Pikachu get out-of-the-way quick!" Shouted Ash. As Pikachu did just that and immediately ran out-of-the-way from Onix, who let out the powerful screech attack.

In which had Ash covering his ears tightly from the loud noise. Though manage to look out with one eye open, seeing Pikachu running along the side of Onix. "Alright Pikachu go and use Iron tail!" Pikachu who heard Ash nodded and immediately turn too his left, sliding against the dirt floor.

As he then jumps forward and then jumps on a boulder, as he then leaps into the air. "Pika-pikachu!" he shouted and began swinging his tail around and right behind him, ready to swing in a side way direction. With the tail glowing white indicating its about to summon the energy for the attack!

"Alright!" Ash shouted as he and Brock watches on the battle. With Onix who barely had time to move out-of-the-way, shifted his head towards Pikachu. Who then flip forward ready to slam his iron tail into the rock Pokemon, only for the energy to disperse causing both him and Ash to widen his eyes "Pika/Huh!?"

"Seems like Pikachu needs time to practice it, blow Pikachu away with screech!" Brock commanded, watching Pikachu tail just tap on Onix and then scream out in pain. When the rock Pokemon swung its massive head at it and let out a loud screech! Causing the electric mouse to go flying and bouncing against the ground.

"Pikachu are you okay!?" Ash called out and watch the mouse Pokemon, climb back onto its four paws and growls towards Onix. Who is staring back at them and waiting for the moment to strike and fight back. Ash, tighten his hands and began going through his thoughts...of how he should take this battle next? "_Electric moves won't work on it, Iron tail didn't work...well haven't been perfected yet. We need an edge..."_

"Onix use Rock throw go!" Brock called out as Onix roared and summoned rocks above its head and began flinging them straight towards Pikachu. Who grunted and began running away and avoiding the rocks, making sure to slide and jump over some of the boulders that were coming his way!

"_Wait...tail whip and screech lowers defense? if I have Pikachu constantly use tail whip, then maybe..."_ "Pikachu go and use Tail whip!" Ash then saw Pikachu looking towards him while running. Widening his eyes of why he wanted to use that? When he knows using it will be a waste of time! "Trust me Pikachu it will work!"

Pikachu nodded his head and turn in a big U and ran towards Onix. "Using Tail whip to weaken Onix defense will be a waste of time Ash! Should give up right now if that's all Pikachu can use." Brock smugly said as he then order Onix to use tackle attack.

"Trust me Brock I have faith in Pikachu, as well know exactly what I am doing!" remark Ash watching Pikachu. Jump towards the right and slide against the ground, watching Onix slam on the spot he was just at and continue sliding forward. As Pikachu then jumps forward and hits the rock snake with his tail, lowering its defense. "Quick attack to get out of there!" which Pikachu did so as he got out in time, before Onix could go and use bind on him.

"_What is he up to?"_ "Onix once more tackle and then bind!" Brock shouted as Onix swerve around the gym field and back towards Pikachu, following right behind the mouse Pokemon. Who is trying to out run the rock Pokemon.

"Jump on the boulder in front of you and then backwards!" Ash commanded, making Brock to step back and watches Pikachu doing just that! By jump on the side of the rock and leaping back at Onix, completing avoiding the tackle attack all together as he then flip forward and slam his tail on top of Onix, though caused Pikachu to squeal out in pain, when he flew off from the rock Pokemon speed. And landing hard on the ground, "hang tough Pikachu!" Ash shouted and watch the electric mouse widening his eyes as he quickly rolls on his feet and quick attack out of there.

Though yelled out in pain when Onix, swung his head towards the left, making contact with the electric mouse. Who went flying backwards and away from Onix. Slamming and rolling all against the ground, getting bruises here and there as well starting to pant out. "Looks like this match is almost over, Onix rock throw let's go!" Brock commanded, watching the giant serpent Pokemon.

Climb up and high in the air and began rotating its body, summoning rocks to appear above him and start sending them down at Pikachu. Who manage to get up and gritted his teeth "Pikachu watch out!"

"It's too late, this match is over!" and with that the entire room erupted in a loud boom. As rocks and boulders made contact of where Pikachu was! All the while covering the entire area around the electric mouse Pokemon, making it impossible to see or what happen!

"Pikachu..." Ash then tightened his fist and closed his eyes. "_This can't happen...no way Pikachu will lose like that! I know this is our first gym battle and it will be difficult! But I won't accept defeat!"_ He then whip his head up with determination and shouted "Pikachu if you can hear me! Use Iron tail!"

"There is no way Pikachu can survive something like that, let alone even dodging it." Brock then paused his sentence and widen his eyes, when he saw the cloud moving forward along with a white beam trail. Following right behind a tired and exhausted Pikachu! Who is running straight towards Onix! "What, how, when!?" Brock said completely in utter and complete shock!?

Watching the injure Pokemon charging and running towards Onix with determination and glaring hard at the giant Rock snake Pokemon. "Onix don't let it get close, rock throw once more!"

"Pikachu, zigzag between the boulders!" Ash called out watching the mouse doing just that and avoiding the rocks. Making it hard for Onix to get any hits or even landing a rock at Pikachu, as they will bounce and fly over the electric mouse. Who is dodging and avoiding them greatly, making sure to make use of his terrain!

"That's it Pikachu a little closer!"

"Onix tackle go, don't let Pikachu get a chance to have his iron tail. Land on you!" Shouted Brock which the rock snake did just that and slam forward and hard into the ground, "destroy the terrain!" causing Ash to widen his eyes and smiled. Seeing Onix breaking and destroying the many boulders and rocks that were laid out. Causing it to be harder for Pikachu to use them, "_I know they are hurting Onix but you have to stand strong! We don't want to lose to someone like Pikachu!"_ Brock thought to himself and watch Pikachu cried out when Onix, crashed into it before jumping on one of the rocks. "Yes!"

"I don't think so Brock, now Pikachu IRON TAIL!" Cried out Ash looking up at his body, who through the pain and aching muscles? Look down at Onix and quickly turn his body around and flip it forward, letting gravity take place. As he is falling straight down towards Onix!

"What makes you think it will work this time!? Onix turn around quick and use bind!"

"Because Brock", Ash paused his sentence and saw that Pikachu tail is changing and morphing in front of everyone. Causing the gym leader to step back as well shock to see Pikachu's tail, becoming completely steel! "Using Tail whip those two times weren't a fluke, I figure since Pikachu? Didn't understand how to properly swing his tail correctly, is what caused him to have trouble!" exclaimed Ash and watches Pikachu landing a direct hit on Onix body, causing the snake Pokemon to howl out in pain, though continue to proceed in wrapping around Pikachu.

"Again Pikachu make sure you don't get coiled!" and Pikachu did so, by stepping on the ground and swung his tail once more, but this time right at Onix head. Sending the rock Pokemon flying up into the air as everything is moving slowly for everyone.

"_Using Tail whip shouldn't have given Pikachu the idea, how to use Iron tail right?" _Brock then replayed how Iron tail failed for Pikachu, as the light disappeared and reverted to the Pokemon. Normal tail and bounced off from Onix, only to then widen his eyes at the sudden realization as well why Iron tail.

Did so much damage to Onix! "_Of course it did! The first attempt Pikachu tried had the energy disappearing, but instead of acting like the move failed? IT behave like a tail whip attack, and when Ash had Pikachu using it two more times." _He then replayed those two times, when Ash commanded Pikachu to use tail whip on Onix?

He wanted the electric mouse to get the feel, of how to swing and use his tail effectively! Pikachu had the power and energy for it, just not the feel of how to use his tail correctly. Brock, couldn't help but smile as Onix came down towards the ground hard and loud. Causing the entire gym to shake, with Pikachu landing couple feet away from Onix. Panting and breathing badly, while sweating horribly from exerting so much energy and stamina in that battle. As he and Ash waits to see if Onix has gone down or not?

"Onix return..." and just like that the fight and gym battle is over! As the giant rock snake is called back into its Pokeball, being absorb by the red light and right into the Pokeball. Causing Ash and Pikachu to stare at the boy for a couple of minute and then slowly started smiling, as Pikachu then ran towards Ash.

"Pikapi, Pikachu!" shouted the electric mouse who ran up and jump at Ash. Who caught him in his arms and swung him around, cheering and laughing!

"WE DID IT PIKACHU, WE DID IT WE WON OUR FIRST GYM BATTLE!" Cheered Ash as he then hugs Pikachu close to him, all the while laughing and chuckling along with the Pokemon. Who nuzzled and hugged the boy close as Brock. Couldn't help but smile at the scene...as they deserve it!

"Congratulations Ash, Pikachu...you both showed great courage and determination in your fight." Brock started as he walks down from his platform and head to the boy. Who turn and face him "you trusted your Pokemon and your judgment of how long they can go. You and your team showed excellent skill..." he then stops in front of Ash, as he let Pikachu climb up onto his shoulder and smiles towards the older boy.

"I hear by grant you the official Pokemon league gym badge, the boulder badge!" Brock showed the boy the badge, as it was in the shape of a gray boulder. As it shined and glistened in the light, as Ash and Pikachu couldn't help but marvel at it! "You earn it, both Lucario and Pikachu showed great skills...I wish you luck in the future battles!"

"Thanks Brock!" Ash then grabs the badge and stares at it for a few minutes. The feeling of excitement building and bubbling up inside of him, is too much for him to handle all the while. Just proud and happy that he couldn't help it "YES", he then spins around and stretches the badge forward, as it glistened with Ash posing "I got the boulder badge!"

Xxx

They were now outside with the sun setting for the day, as it showed how long and hard the battle was for Ash and his Pokemon. As he is standing in front of the gym with Brock facing him "there", Brock raised his hands and points towards the next direction for Ash to go too. As the boy look in the direction and smirks "that mountain is called Mt. Moon, it will lead you to the next town over. Cerulean city, there you will get your next gym badge and gym battle." Explained Brock, who then face at Ash with a smile.

"I don't have to tell you how things will become a bit difficult?" Brock then chuckle when Ash shook his head and chuckles. "Alright then, I wish you the best of luck Ash as well. I hope you do well in the Pokemon league, I hope we meet again!" He then moved his hand out forward. Making Ash to stare at it and then smiles.

"Same here! See ya Brock and thanks for the awesome battle!" and with that and saying their good byes to the gym leader, along with his siblings who came out and saying their goodbyes to Ash and Pikachu? Our hero continues on his travels of becoming a Pokemon master!

As his next destination will be leading him to the mountain range of MT. Moon, where new and exciting adventures awaits for him, along with new Pokemon and new battles too be fought. As the journey continues!

To be continued...


End file.
